


Укротитель

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Male Slash, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Укротитель тигров Брайан Кинни встречает на Ибице Джастина Тэйлора, подрабатывающего в огненном шоу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джастин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пои — вид реквизита для огненного шоу, представляющий собой пару шариков (или фитилей) на верёвках (или цепях), которую вращают, удерживая в руках за другой конец верёвки, снабженный ручками. Артистов выступающих с этим реквизитом называют пойстерами.  
> ** Стафф (англ. staff) или шест, посох — реквизит, используемый в огненном шоу, представляющий собой металлический (реже деревянный) шест с кевларовыми, асбестовыми или керамическими фитилями на концах. Традиционно различают спиновые и контактные конструкции и техники работы с этим реквизитом.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFdNK8Rr3Mw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3PT88U0Fd8

Впервые Джастин Тэйлор увидел Брайана Кинни на Ибице. Джастин выступал там с фаер шоу в составе труппы театра огня «Артемида» на одном из самых масштабных праздников Сан Антонио – дне Святого Варфоломея, а Брайан просто бил баклуши. По крайней мере, так тогда показалось Джастину. Однако нам придётся вернуться назад, чтобы понять, как Джастин стал пойстером* и оказался на Ибице.

Уже подрабатывавший на огненном шоу одноклассник Джастина Крис Хоббс предложил ему придумать костюмы для новой программы их труппы. Увлечённый Крисом, Джастин посмотрел несколько шоу с его участием, после чего нарисовал эскизы костюмов, напоминавших наряды средневековых рыцарей для мужской части группы и платья с кожаными корсетами, похожие на наряд принцессы-воина Ксены, только с длинными юбками, - для женской. Костюмы всем ужасно понравились и вскоре были пошиты одним из лучших портных Питтсбурга. Тогда же Джастин загорелся идеей научиться крутить пои*. Основатель и бессменный руководитель театра Джим Стоквелл милостиво позволил парнишке учиться и приставил Криса помогать ему. Джастина постигло двойное разочарование, во-первых, потому что вместо ёмкостей с горящим керосином ему выдали наполненные крупой гетры на верёвке, а, во-вторых, потому что его надежды на то, что это сблизит их с Крисом, лопнули, как мыльный пузырь. Поначалу Джастин с трудом управлялся с этой безопасной заменой ёмкостей с огнём. Верёвки частенько перекручивались, и гетры больно ударяли его по рукам. Тогда-то он и понял, почему новичкам не сразу доверяют огненный реквизит: чтобы те не получили ожоги. Однако он не бросил своё опасное занятие, из-за которого у него порой случались стычки с родителями.

Когда дело пошло на лад, Джастину доверили настоящие пои – металлические горшки на цепях с пропитанными керосином асбестовыми фитилями внутри. Многому пришлось учиться заново, потому что пои оказались тяжелее и двигались за счёт цепей чуток иначе. Пару месяцев он мало-помалу учился премудростям ремесла пойстера. Самым главным было не останавливать пои, иначе огонь шёл к рукам, и можно было обжечься. Если прекратить вращать пои, их следовало немедленно поставить на землю. Вскоре после окончания школы Джастин начал выступать вместе с другими ребятами и девушками из театра огня «Артемида» на городских праздниках. Правда, Джим Стоквелл денег ему за это не платил, мотивируя тем, что не брал с него платы за обучение. Деньги тогда казались Джастину не столь важны, потому что он получал удовольствие от того, чем занимался. Он отправил документы в пару колледжей и ждал ответа, а пока отдыхал, рисовал и вертел пои. Было в этом занятии нечто завораживающе первобытное.

Он хотел бы научиться работать и со стаффом**, но на этот раз Джим отказал ему наотрез, сказав, что у него сложение не то. С драгон стаффом и с огненным кубом в их труппе работал лишь Дрю Бойд, высокий плечистый парень постарше. Однако Джастин придумал себе оригинальный реквизит для небольшого сольного номера – металлические крылья с небольшими углублениями для фитилей на концах перьев. Мастер на все руки Коди Белл помог ему изготовить крепившуюся на плечах конструкцию. Стоквелл посмотрел на результат, нашёл его весьма оригинальным и разрешил Джастину выступать с огненными крыльями.

Восхищение Джастина ловкими мускулистыми парнями из шоу вылилось в заполненный рисунками альбом, где было много изображений полуобнажённой и обнажённой натуры. Когда этот альбом случайно обнаружила его мать, дома разразился скандал. Вдрызг разругавшись с авторитарным отцом, не желавшим иметь ничего общего с сыном-педиком, Джастин ушёл из дома. Сначала он жил у Дафны, которая тоже выступала в шоу с огненными веерами, как и другие девушки. Без финансовой поддержки отца нечего было и думать о колледже. Вскоре очень удачно подвернулся контракт на участие в зарубежном турне. Джастин увидел возможность самому заработать на своё обучение и, не особо вчитываясь, быстро подмахнул документ, предложенный Джимом Стоквеллом, не представляя, что радужные перспективы, которые тот расписывал, на деле обернутся для него каторжным трудом.

Хотя ему стоило задуматься ещё тогда, когда в родном Питтсбурге Стоквелл сказал ребятам не брать с собой много вещей и рассовал реквизит в их сумки, чтобы не платить авиакомпании за перевес багажа. По прибытии в Египет выяснилось много неприятных вещей. Они выступали в Хургаде практически без выходных, а в свободное от выступлений время парням приходилось приводить в порядок реквизит и тренироваться. В ответ на возмущение Джастина семидневной рабочей неделей, Джим Стоквелл ответил:

\- А у тебя в контракте не записано, что в субботу и воскресенье у тебя выходные дни, значит, ты должен работать. Что же ты не позаботился внести туда эти пункты?

Оказалось, что Стоквелл наебал таким же образом и остальных. Кроме того, он регулярно задерживал им зарплату, объясняя, что отели, в которых они выступали, развлекая отдыхающих, вовремя не платят денег. А сам клал эти денежки в банк на пару месяцев и имел с этого кое-какой процент. 

Жили парни вчетвером (Джастин, Коди, Крис и Хантер) в одном из самых дешёвых номеров задрипанного отеля на задворках цивилизованной части города. Мало того, что номер находился под крышей, накалявшейся за день, так в нём ещё и не было кондиционера. Из-за этого Джастину удавалось уснуть только под утро, когда немного спадала жара. Усталость от подобного ритма жизни накапливалась. Разочарование росло, ведь отношения с Крисом, так и не начавшись, превратились в череду нескончаемых конфликтов. Денег, чтобы бросить всё и вернуться домой, у Джастина не было. Да он и не хотел, поджав хвост, возвращаться в родительский дом.

Потом артемидовцы на несколько дней поехали на Ибицу, чтобы выступить на празднике в Сан Антонио, после чего должны были двинуться в Турцию.

Дафна была очень мила с Джастином, кажется, она была бы не прочь замутить с ним, но для него она всегда была всего лишь подругой. Другие ребята, кадрившие, кто девушек, кто парней, посмеивались над Джастином, называя его недотрогой. Поэтому в тот вечер после выступления он поспешил смыть с себя копоть и пот и отправился на пенную дискотеку только для парней (как было написано в рекламном листе, вручённом ему сегодня днём) на берегу моря в надежде снять там кого-нибудь, с кем он сможет расстаться со своей девственностью.

Пенная дискотека проходила под навесом одного из многочисленных кафе на набережной. Светились неоновые огни, грохотала унца-унца, и множество парней топтались под неё по колено в пене. Честно говоря, Джастин ожидал увидеть нечто более интересное. Ну да ладно, не за этим он сюда пришёл. Джастин несмело вошёл в круг танцующих и огляделся. Как раз в тот момент, когда он немного расслабился, в центре площадки пролился пенный водопад, заставляя визжать от восторга некоторых женственно манерных парней. Несколько коротко стриженных качков, попавших под водопад, сняли футболки и продолжили танцевать полуобнажёнными. Но ни они, ни женоподобные парни не привлекали Джастина. Заинтересовал его лишь тот высокий красавец, который потягивал что-то из бокала у барной стойки и буравил его взглядом. Допив, мужчина в чёрной приталенной жилетке направился к нему. Джастину стало до усрачки страшно, но он стоял, как завороженный, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Наверное, он так и не решился бы ни к кому сегодня подойти, и ушёл бы отсюда несолоно хлебавши, но раз уж на него обратил внимание весьма эффектный мужчина, то он не смеет позорно сбежать. Он столько мечтал об этом, но сейчас хотел стать невидимкой или просто исчезнуть отсюда и появиться в своей комнате, такой спокойной и безопасной.

Во рту пересохло, кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и от эмоционального напряжения его начнёт бить нервная дрожь. Джастин пожалел, что не додумался сначала выпить для храбрости. Хотя бармен мог и не налить ему, пока не проверит удостоверение личности, а в этом удостоверении значилось, что ему неполных 18. Между тем, мужчина уверенной походкой уже приблизился к нему и с лёгкой улыбкой спросил:

\- Как дела? Занят сегодня?

\- Просто так хожу тут по барам, - пожал плечами Джастин.

\- И куда ты шёл? – ореховые глаза напротив гипнотизировали, не давая отвести от них взгляд.

\- Да в общем-то никуда, - признался Джастин, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. 

\- Я могу это изменить, - предложил мужчина и повёл его в сторону парковки.

Джастин и опомниться не успел, как уже сидел в автомобиле с откидным верхом. Всё происходило так быстро…

\- Эй, а как же мы? – крикнул им вдогонку худощавый манерный парень в розовом джемпере, рядом с которым стояли двое темноволосых, один пониже ростом, другой повыше.

\- Вас Тед отвезёт, - небрежно бросил мужчина и газанул.

Они мчались по ночному городу, украшенному праздничными огнями, которые сливались в одно цветовое пятно, пока, наконец, не остановились у пятизвёздочного отеля «Вавилон» в центре. Затем был подъём на просторном лифте с прозрачными стенками, позволяющими увидеть не только ближайшие улицы, но и корабли в порту. Лифт плавно остановился на последнем этаже, и они вышли из него. Мужчина отпер дверь карточкой и вошёл в номер, а Джастин шагнул внутрь, после чего нерешительно застыл у входа. Помещение было огромным. Посреди него стояли обтянутый белой кожей диван и такие же кресла, стеклянный столик, массивная хрустальная люстра свисала с потолка, белый пушистый ковёр стелился под ногами… Мать честная, да это же был пентхаус! Джастин никогда не останавливался в таких шикарных апартаментах, поэтому снова оробел. 

\- Здесь очень мило, - выдавил он из себя, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Мужчина, приведший его в этот рай земной, не теряя времени, уже сбросил с себя жилетку, обнажив рельефные мышцы груди и плечевого пояса, вынул из холодильника бутылку с минеральной водой, отпил несколько глотков, затем вылил остаток себе на голову. «Зачем он это делает, – подумал Джастин, в номере ведь прохладно? Не то, что в нашем гадюшнике». Экономивший на всём Стоквелл снова поселил ребят в каком-то клоповнике. С ленивой грацией пантеры мужчина помотал головой из стороны в сторону, эффектно стряхивая капли воды с волос.

\- Ты заходишь? – спросил он. – Давай, или туда, или сюда и дверь закрой.

Джастину очень хотелось сбежать отсюда куда подальше, но если он сейчас струсит и уйдёт, то вряд ли скоро решится повторить попытку, и бог знает, кто попадётся ему в следующий раз. А этот мужчина был чертовски привлекательным. Джастин вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Когда он обернулся, на мужчине не было уже не только жилетки, но и джинсов. Вообще ничего не было. Снова нахлынула волна паники. Джастин рассчитывал, что сначала они поговорят, познакомятся поближе, а уж потом перейдут к делу, вернее, к телу… Но у хозяина шикарных апартаментов, похоже, было на этот счёт иное мнение. Он стоял, раскинув руки, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Тут было на что посмотреть. Ноги и задница оказались у него ничуть не хуже, чем торс.

\- Ну так что, ты идёшь или уходишь? – спросил он, и Джастин отмер. 

Он сбросил надетую поверх белой футболки клетчатую рубашку с длинными (чтобы не было видно ожогов) рукавами и медленно подошёл к обнажённому мужчине, по груди которого всё ещё сбегали капли воды. Их тела соприкоснулись, вызвав шквал ощущений у Джастина. Губы мужчины коснулись его шеи, порождая приятное и в то же время волнительное ощущение, и Джастин перестал о чём-либо беспокоиться. Потому что ему было сейчас хорошо, как никогда, и его безумно влекло это совершенное тело, к которому он прижимался, не заботясь о том, что намокнет его одежда. Он обнял мужчину, ища своими губами его губы. Первые робкие соприкосновения уст вскоре сменились настойчивыми, в игру вступили языки. Джастин почувствовал, как умелые руки снимают с него одежду. Он застонал от возбуждения, когда мужчина вжался в него пахом. Было просто охренительно. Он никогда и ни с кем ещё так не целовался.

\- Какой у тебя странный одеколон, - заметил мужчина.

\- Это не одеколон, это из-за моей работы, - признался парнишка. Как бы тщательно он не мылся, от него всегда слегка несло палёным. Он уже давно принюхался и не замечал ничего, а вот окружающие обращали внимание на странный запах.

\- Только не говори, что ты пожарный, - усмехнулся мужчина, толкая его к громадной, как футбольное поле, кровати.

\- Скорее, наоборот, - уклончиво ответил Джастин. Казалось, что вся кровь от возбуждения прилила к низу живота, и он не склонен был теперь вести долгую беседу.

К счастью, мужчина не стал углубляться в эту тему, предпочтя повалить Джастина на кровать и углубиться в ложбинку между его ягодиц. Затем он обхватил ладонью его член и стал ритмично его подёргивать. Джастин зажмурился от удовольствия, резко вдыхая и выдыхая, когда ощущения были особенно сильными.

\- Не кончай пока.

\- Тогда остановись, - попросил Джастин, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Что ты любишь делать, ты обычно сверху или снизу? – спросил восседавший на его бёдрах мужчина.

\- Сверху, - сразу же сказал Джастин, побаивавшийся боли, которую наверняка должен был испытывать нижний, но тут же пожалел. Ну какой из него, нахрен, верхний? Он же ничего не умеет, и это сразу станет ясно. – И снизу, - поспешно добавил он.

\- О, значит, универсал, - довольно промурлыкал мужчина и снова принялся оглаживать его член.

\- Ну да, сначала не мог разобраться.

\- Тебе нравится делать римминг? – незнакомое слово насторожило Джастина, но нельзя было показать, что он ни разу не грамотный, и теоретически, и практически.

\- Да, обожаю, - уверенно ответил он.

\- Тогда начинай, - мужчина явно над ним прикалывался.

\- Прости, а что конкретно ты имел в виду? – краснея, уточнил Джастин.

\- Что имею, то и введу, - усмехнулся красавец, продолжая надрачивать его член.

Однако он не успел ничего ввести, потому что зазвонил его мобильный.

\- Блядь! – выматерился мужчина, пытаясь найти так некстати прервавший их увлекательное занятие телефон.

\- Какого хуя?! – крикнул он в трубку. - Так позовите доктора Дэвида! – Тогда пусть этим займётся Бен… Блядь!! Ладно, я сейчас приеду, - завершив разговор, мужчина стал поспешно одеваться. – Тебе пора, - бросил он Джастину вместе с его вещами.

\- Куда? – удивился парень.

\- Домой.

\- Но я не могу сейчас вернуться домой, - начал канючить Джастин, жаждавший продолжения банкета. – Можно я с тобой?

\- Ладно, только помалкивай и не путайся под ногами, - нехотя согласился уже полностью одетый мужчина. Сейчас он выглядел собранным и сосредоточенным. – Пошевеливайся!

Джастин торопливо оделся и последовал за своим спутником. Они спустились вниз, сели в машину и вновь на бешеной скорости понеслись по ночным улицам. Ветер развевал волосы и охлаждал разгорячённое лицо, и это было неплохо. Джастин очень удивился, когда увидел, что они приехали к зданию цирка. 

\- Ну что спишь, вылезай из машины, - прикрикнул на Джастина уже не тот прожигатель жизни, который снял его на дискотеке, а некто другой, опасный и крайне серьёзный.

Они направились к служебному входу и вошли внутрь. Мужчина перешёл на бег, Джастин следовал за ним по длинному извилистому коридору. Запыхавшись, оба влетели в одну из дверей. Внутри оказались клетки с тиграми, возле которых обнаружилась уже виденная Джастином на парковке троица парней и ещё несколько человек.

\- Доктор Камерон, - позвал одного из них спутник Джастина, - подготовьте шприц со снотворным и приготовьтесь войти, как только я подам вам знак, - сказав это, он решительно направился к клетке.

\- Брайан, возьми хотя бы палку, - не выдержал низенький брюнет.

\- У Бена она была? – спросил Брайан, брюнет кивнул. – Ну и как она ему помогла? Кстати, где он?

\- Его увезла скорая. У Бена распорото плечо, нужно наложить несколько швов, - сообщил высокий брюнет, выглядевший более здравомыслящим, чем остальные. – Брайан, может, всё же возьмёшь палку или хотя бы хлыст? Не хотелось бы, чтобы и ты выбыл из строя, на тебе вся программа держится.

\- Шерхан защищает свою самку и воспримет как угрозу любой предмет у меня в руках. Он ведь неразумное животное и не понимает, что Линдси уже стара и не сможет разродиться без помощи врача. Не волнуйся, Теодор, со мной всё будет хорошо.

Джастин удивлённо хлопал ресницами. Вот это да! Его новый знакомый оказался укротителем тигров и собирался сейчас войти в клетку с разъярённым хищником.


	2. Брайан

Сегодня у него был выходной, и Брайан Кинни позволил себе расслабиться по полной. Культурно-развлекательная программа началась с похода на пляж, где он не только поплавал в море, но и трахнул мускулистого шатена в кабинке для переодевания, совмещая приятное с полезным. Затем было посещение прокатившегося по центральным улицам карнавала, на котором Брайан снял симпатичного танцора одного из ночных клубов, плясавшего в костюме ковбоя на украшенной цветами передвижной платформе, и тот отсосал ему в подъезде ближайшего дома. Карнавал закончился на закате грандиозным фаер шоу на набережной. 

За годы работы в цирке Брайан видел много интересных и необычных трюков, но эти ребята творили нечто невероятное. Четыре невысоких светловолосых юноши, примерно одного возраста, вращали огонь, то разводя руки в стороны, то перекрещивая их так, что оторопь брала, как не запутываются цепи, к которым крепились ёмкости с пламенем. Стоявшие по бокам от них девушки, словно крыльями, взмахивали руками, в которых держали огненные веера. Более крупный и явно самый старший из всех парень, стоя на переднем плане, поигрывал длинным шестом, на обоих концах которого полыхали огненные спирали. Он вращал его, то подбрасывая и ловя, то позволяя шесту прокатиться по своим плечам и спине. Затем его место занял самый светленький из невысоких парней, за плечами которого были огромные золотистые крылья, полыхавшие огнём. Однако у этого ангелочка оказался ещё и извергающий огонь хвост, которым он устрашал зрителей. Его сменил тот, который ранее работал с огненным посохом. Теперь же в его руках был громадный огненный куб, выписывающий сложные фигуры в воздухе. Пара юношей справа и слева от него упали на одно колено и выдохнули огонь. После этого вся группа, медленно кружа, выстроилась в причудливую огненную фигуру.

После того, как огненное шоу закончилось грандиозным фейерверком, Брайан решил пройтись по набережной и вполне закономерно оказался на одной из проходивших там пенных вечеринок. Он немного потанцевал и в кои-то веки позволил себе опрокинуть несколько рюмок (тигры не переносили запаха алкоголя и запросто могли напасть на укротителя, от которого несло спиртным) и занялся поиском следующей жертвы. Жертва - невысокий молоденький блондинчик - не замедлила появиться в его поле зрения. По неуверенному виду паренька Брайан сразу понял, что тот впервые пришёл в подобное место. Это обещало стать интересным развлечением. Ведь со всеми, с кем он спал в последнее время, всё было слишком просто: вошёл, кончил, закурил. Девственники попадались крайне редко. У Брайана было на них чутьё, и в этот раз оно подсказывало ему, что перед ним как раз такая редкая птица. 

Он подошёл к светловолосому пареньку и заговорил с ним. Тот старался держаться уверенно, хотя невооружённым глазом было видно, что у пацана поджилки тряслись от страха. Обмен несколькими ничего не значащими, но принятыми в подобных случаях фразами - и вот они уже едут в отель к Брайану. В тот момент, когда Кинни сбросил с себя одежду, ему показалось, что перепуганная на всю голову добыча сбежит от него, но, чуток поколебавшись, та сама пошла к нему в руки. Целоваться пацан совсем не умел, но недостаток опыта с лихвой компенсировался его усердием. Юное тело, испуская вздохи и стоны, трепетало в руках Брайана, плавясь от умелых ласк. Кинни редко тратил своё драгоценное время на такие глупости, как предварительные ласки, но с этим очаровательным в своей неопытности юношей ему почему-то захотелось быть нежным. Захотелось, чтобы у его случайного партнёра остались только приятные впечатления о первом разе.

Кожа и волосы юноши пахли костром, что напомнило Брайану школьные походы в лес и посиделки у костра. В ответ на замечание по поводу странного запаха парень ответил, что, мол, работа у него такая. Брайан вспомнил парней из увиденного им сегодня огненного шоу, сложил два и два и понял, что перед ним тот, который выступал с огненными крыльями.

Он уложил гостя на кровать и продолжил ласкать его, одновременно пытаясь вызвать на разговор. Как парень ни пытался изобразить из себя бывалого гея, Брайану быстро удалось вывести того на чистую воду. Впереди было самое интересное, но в самый неподходящий момент внезапно зазвонил мобильный и Брайан вынужден был прерваться. Звонил Тед, который видел, что он поехал в отель не один и, по идее, должен был давно усвоить, что шефа не следовало беспокоить в подобных случаях. 

\- Какого хуя?! – крикнул Кинни в трубку, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не присовокупить к этому тактичному, с его точки зрения, вопросу пару витиеватых многоэтажных матерных конструкций.

\- У Линдси начались роды, - сообщил ему Тед так, как будто именно он был виновником беременности тигрицы.

\- Так позовите доктора Дэвида! 

\- Шерхан озверел и никого к ней не подпускает, - объяснил Тед. А вот это уже был пиздец.

– Тогда пусть этим займётся Бен, - Брайан всё ещё надеялся, что обойдутся без него.

\- Он ничего не смог сделать. Тигр напал на него и распорол когтями плечо. Хорошо, что хоть зубами не цапнул.

\- Блядь!! - А вот это уже был полный пиздец. Не хватало остаться в разгар гастрольного сезона без ассистента. И чем он только думал? Нужно было сразу же, как только стало известно, что тигрица беременна, перевести её в отдельную клетку. Он и перевёл, только эта сука напрочь отказывалась жрать в одиночестве, поэтому пришлось вернуть её назад. И вот к чему это теперь привело. - Ладно, я сейчас приеду, - Брайан начал одеваться и попытался выставить пацана, но тот смотрел на него кавайными глазками и твердил, что никак не может сейчас вернуться домой. Ну не оставлять же незнакомца одного в роскошном номере. Не ровён час - обворует. Поэтому Брайан, удивляясь своей сговорчивости, решил взять его с собой. То ли пожалел несмышлёныша, то ли просто не захотел упускать такой лакомый кусочек. В конце концов, он ведь с ним ещё не закончил, точнее не кончил. Руля одной рукой, Брайан достал из бардачка мятную жвачку, чтобы освежить дыхание. Как же всё неудачно складывается. Он-то рассчитывал, что к завтрашнему вечеру успеет протрезветь до того, как войдёт в клетку с хищниками, но жизнь нарушила его планы, и теперь оставалось только уповать на своё извечное везение.

 

У клеток столпилась вся честная компания. Мёдом им тут что ли намазано? Зверь и без того нервный, а тут ещё они возле клетки маячат и галдят, как стая ворон. Причём каждый пытается дать ему мудрый совет. Узнав, что Бена увезли в больницу, Брайан приготовился войти в клетку. Сначала он хотел, чтобы доктор Камерон вошёл вслед за ним и вколол разбушевавшейся зверюге снотворное, но одного взгляда на Шерхана оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, тот никого, кроме него, к себе не подпустит.

\- Через сколько времени после укола тигр уснёт? – поинтересовался он у ветеринара.

\- Понадобится где-то полминуты.

\- Много. Концепция изменилась. Дэвид, дай шприц мне. Я сам сделаю укол, - Брайан отобрал у доктора шприц и спрятал его в карман джинсов. - Кто-нибудь додумался принести из холодильника мясо? Отлично, давайте сюда, - взяв у буфетчицы Дэбби Новотны несколько кусочков сырой говядины, Кинни продолжил раздавать указания:

\- Майкл, если уж так беспокоишься обо мне, то сгоняй за пожарным рукавом и будь готов открыть воду, если я подам тебе знак. - Как и все кошачьи, тигры ужасно не любят воду, и этой мокрой гадостью их можно отпугнуть гораздо эффективнее, чем, к примеру, выстрелом из ружья, тем более, что, прожив всю свою жизнь в цирке, они привыкают к громким звукам.

\- Какой знак? - спросил тот.

\- Такой, - Брайан сделал неприличный жест, и Майкл побежал выполнять его указание.

Кинни медленно открыл дверь клетки и вошёл внутрь, излучая спокойную уверенность в себе. Тигр намного сильнее человека и подчиняется лишь тому, в ком есть сильный внутренний стержень, признавая его вожаком своей маленькой стаи. В принципе, с животными всё, как и с людьми: если почуют в тебе слабинку, то сразу разорвут. Только звери, в отличие от людей, честны и не станут тебе притворно улыбаться, а сразу покажут клыки, демонстрируя своё отношение, как сейчас Шерхан. У зрителей в такие моменты обычно сердце отправляется кратчайшим путём в пятки, и только дрессировщику известно, что на самом деле такие скалящие пасть и рычащие напоказ тигры довольно трусливы и их можно не опасаться. А вот со спокойными и не выражающими протеста против того, что их заставляет делать укротитель, зверями нужно держать ухо востро. Потому что такие могут напасть внезапно, и порой предугадать их поведение невозможно. Но сейчас была особая ситуация, и Шерхан, к которому Брайан без опаски поворачивался спиной во время представлений, мог повести себя крайне агрессивно. Тигр настороженно смотрел на дрессировщика своими янтарными глазами. Кинни медленно приближался к хищнику, глядя на него и заряжая своим спокойствием. Перифирическим зрением он заметил, что тигрица, лежащая в дальнем углу клетки и порыкивающая от боли, увидев его, подняла голову. 

Шерхан замотал головой при его приближении, зарычал и сделал шаг в сторону. Майкл с брандспойтом в руках снаружи клетки тоже слегка переместился. Брайан бросил кусок мяса на пол перед тигром. Тот быстро его проглотил. Ещё несколько шагов и несколько кусков мяса - и дрессировщик оказался рядом с тигром. Брайан легонько прогладил тигра по шерсти, успокаивая, словно домашнюю кошку. Усыпив таким образом бдительность зверя, Кинни незаметно достал из кармана шприц, оттянув шкуру, сделал укол в холку и быстро отскочил от Шерхана, не сводя с него глаз. Вовремя, потому что тигр, которому не понравилось столь бесцеремонное обращение с его царственной персоной, как раз замахнулся когтистой лапой. Пятясь, Брайан вышел из клетки, запер за собой дверцу и подождал снаружи, пока разозлившийся тигр не перестал мотаться из стороны в сторону и не бухнулся на пол. 

Брайан никогда не стремился превратить своих тигров в покладистых ручных кошек. По его мнению, гордые звери должны были оставаться дикими, а зрители должны были быть уверены, что он рискует своей жизнью всякий раз, когда входит к ним в клетку. В принципе, это было недалеко от истины. Он один чувствовал ту тонкую грань, которая отделяет бездумный риск от холодного расчёта, но отдавал себе отчёт в том, что рано или поздно может поплатиться жизнью за допущенную оплошность. Однажды он чудом не пострадал, на время упустив из вида одного из тихих, спокойных тигров, только и ждавших удобного случая, чтобы напасть на укротителя. Во время одного из представлений Брайан случайно повернул голову и увидел, что коварный тигр по кличке Макс подползает к нему на животе. Когда тигр заметил, что дрессировщик за ним наблюдает, он остановился и с деловитым видом принялся вылизывать себе лапы, но, как только Брайан отвёл взгляд, возобновил тот же маневр, за что был тут же наказан. Кинни ударил его хлыстом, что было не столько больно, сколько обидно для кошачьего самолюбия.

Тигрицу усыплять было нельзя, потому что это могло навредить ещё не родившимся детенышам. С большими предосторожностями Брайан и двое рабочих манежа, накинув веревочные петли на шею и лапы Линдси, подтащили её к решетке клетки. Только тогда доктору Камерону удалось войти в клетку и оказать тигрице медицинскую помощь. Хотя животное и было привязано, но оно заметно нервничало и могло серьезно укусить врача. Однако в данном случае обошлось без травм, в чём была немалая заслуга Брайана. Всё время, что Дэвид совершал необходимые манипуляции возле хвостовой части роженицы, дрессировщик поглаживал Линдси по голове и чесал её за ухом. Наконец доктор Камерон явил всем присутствующим крохотного слепого тигрёнка мужского пола (две его сестрёнки родились мёртвыми). Майкл, который весь день таскал с собой по городу фотоаппарат, запечатлел для истории своего друга в момент передачи ему доктором умилительного пушистого комочка. Народ загалдел, перебирая имена для нового члена труппы, но Брайан лишь недовольно морщился, слыша всех этих Цезарей, Ромео и Джуниоров… Он встретился взглядом с пареньком, которого привёз с собой, и спросил:

\- А ты почему ничего не предлагаешь? Ну-ка, продемонстрируй нам своё остроумие.

\- Гас, - неуверенно сказал блондин.

\- А что, неплохо, - улыбнулся Брайан. - В имени кошачьих обязательно должны быть свистящие или шипящие звуки, иначе животное не будет на него откликаться.

Неожиданный советчик расплылся в довольной улыбке, а Дэбби тут же поинтересовалась:

\- Брайан, а как зовут твоего спутника?

\- Народ, знакомьтесь, это…

\- Джастин, - пришёл ему на выручку парнишка, сообщая своё имя.

\- Какое славное имя, - рыжеволосая матрона не удержалась и потрепала хорошенького мальчика за щёчку. – Хочешь есть? Я уверена, что этот троглодит не позаботился о том, чтобы тебя покормить. Идём со мной в буфет.

\- Нет, спасибо, я останусь с ним, - отказался от её щедрот Джастин.

\- Брайан, что будем делать с Шерханом? - спросил Тед. – Отдадим его в какой-нибудь местный зоопарк? - От животных, напавших на дрессировщиков, принято было избавляться. 

\- Простим его, списав случившееся на стрессовую ситуацию. Я не собираюсь перестраивать весь номер в разгар сезона. К тому же, он и Линдси - мои первые тигры, они со мной почти 10 лет, и я не собираюсь с ними расставаться. А вот перевести его в отдельную клетку необходимо сейчас же, пока он не проснулся.

Пока трое продолжали держать верёвки на тигрице, не позволяя ей сдвинуться с места, ещё четверо рабочих вытащили спящего Шерхана из клетки. Лишь после этого Брайан, поднеся детёныша к морде мамаши и убедившись, что она адекватно на него реагирует, велел освободить её. Линдси отряхнулась и тут же принялась вылизывать Гаса. Кажется, можно было не опасаться, что она сожрёт его, как некоторые перенервничавшие тигрицы.

Только после этого, приняв поздравления всех желающих, Брайан смог покинуть цирк, вытащив за ухо на улицу глазевшего на маленькую кису Джастина. Решив, что теперь может наконец послать нахуй всех, Брайан достал из бардачка неприкосновенный запас экстези. До отеля он доехал на автопилоте, который к счастью, оказался в рабочем состоянии и умудрился не задавить ни одного пешехода, успевая уворачиваться не только от встречных автомобилей, но и от подозрительно ведущих себя столбов. А всё потому, что Брайан не мог дотерпеть до отеля и периодически отвлекался от дороги, чтобы поцеловать Джастина, из-за чего машина вихляла, как маркитантская лодка.

 

Наконец из влажной жаркой ночи они нырнули в приятную прохладу кондиционированного воздуха в его номере. Дальнейшее Брайан помнил смутно. Сначала он наглядно демонстрировал Джастину, что такое римминг. Хороший мальчик, свеженький, чистенький. Однако недремлющий автопилот Брайана не стал пренебрегать обычными мерами предосторожности и воспользовался презервативом перед тем, как войти в тугую задницу блондина. Брайан, как всегда, был на высоте. Он был уверен, что Джастин получил этой ночью не меньшее удовольствие, чем он, и самоуверенно заявил, что тот будет помнить его всю жизнь. «Нам не дано предугадать, как слово наше отзовётся…»

Утром Брайана разбудило верещание будильника, при попытке придушить который он наткнулся на мирно спящую в своей кровати блондинистую тушку. От его прикосновения тушка сразу ожила и полезла обниматься. Это ещё что такое?! Брайан никогда не оставлял на ночь своих случайных партнёров, а других у него просто не было. И он не собирался менять свои привычки. Кинни отцепил от себя руки мелкого и строго спросил его:

\- Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ты сказал, что я могу остаться, - ответил тот.

\- А… точно, - кажется, Брайан вчера был в отличном настроении, если позволил ему спать у себя под боком.

Брайан приподнялся, ощущая резь в глазах от яркого солнечного света, пробивавшегося через неплотно зашторенные окна, и прочие прелести похмельного синдрома. Номер выглядел так, как будто его разгромили воры: диваны и кресла были опрокинуты; ваза в которой раньше стояли цветы, - разбита, а сами цветы плавали в луже воды на полу; его носки, набитые чем-то, стояли (да, именно стояли) на полу, связанные шнурками.

\- Что тут вчера происходило? – поинтересовался Брайан. Воспоминания о некоторых моментах прошлой ночи начисто стёрлись из его памяти.

\- Ты учился вращать пои, которые мы соорудили из твоих носков и апельсинов. Ещё ты ходил на руках. Хотел даже пройтись по парапету балкона, чтобы доказать, что ты трезв. К счастью, мне удалось уговорить тебя вместо этого пройтись по спинке дивана.

\- Какого хрена я всегда делаю это, когда обдолбан? – вопрос был чисто риторическим. – Эй, как там тебя?

\- Джастин, - мелкий посмотрел на него так, как будто он был ему что-то должен.

\- Одевайся, я отвезу тебя. – Кинни пора было отправляться в цирк, чтобы посмотреть, как там его тигры, а до этого следовало ещё заехать в больницу проведать Бена, и возня с этим липнущим к нему ребёнком никоим образом не входила в его планы.

\- Можно мне в душ? – обиженно надул свои пухлые губы блондин. На обиженных кладут с прибором. Чем раньше мальчик поймёт, что секс – это ещё не повод для знакомства, - тем лучше для него.

\- Душ там, - махнул рукой Брайан, и пацан ушлёпал босыми ногами в указанном направлении. А вскоре хозяин душа присоединился к гостю. Грех ведь зазря пропадать шикарному утреннему стояку, когда рядом есть такая аппетитная попка!


	3. Джастин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Найтмен» — фантастический американский сериал (1997-1999 г.) по комиксам «Найтмэн» Глена Ларсона. Днём главный герой - популярный саксофонист (исполнитель джазовой музыки), а ночью гроза преступности. Его мозг — виртуальная психическая радиостанция, настроенная на «частоту зла». Найтмэн неуловим, он может стать невидимкой и создавать своих двойников. Он в совершенстве владеет боевыми искусствами. В его арсенале самые совершенное оружие и фантастические технологии будущего.  
> http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/230359/

За те несколько часов, что Джастин провёл рядом с Брайаном, он успел привыкнуть к нему и уже не боялся того, что вскоре должно было произойти. Вся кровь устремлялась вниз, а сердце замирало в сладостном предвкушении, когда Брайан склонялся к нему на обратном пути в отель и шептал на ухо: «Я тебя трахну». Джастин закрывал глаза и млел, представляя себе, как это будет происходить. Брайан был не только красив. Его уверенная и несколько вызывающая манера поведения тоже импонировала Джастину. Люди и звери слушались его, как будто укротитель был самой важной персоной в цирке. Это вызывало восхищение и желание быть хоть немного похожим на него. Как же Джастину всё-таки повезло, что такой шикарный мужчина выбрал этим вечером его!

Этой ночью Брайан открыл для него новый мир. Он делал с ним такие вещи, о которых Джастин раньше и понятия не имел. Когда язык Брайана прошёлся вниз по его позвоночнику до самой ложбинки между ягодиц, это было прикольно. Но затем язык неожиданно начал проталкиваться вглубь его ануса, и это оказалось нестерпимо приятно и не менее щекотно. Джастин чуть не задохнулся от новых необычных ощущений. Язык продолжал дразнить его, проникая всё глубже, и вскоре Джастин уже хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Стало жарко и душно, как будто южная ночь ворвалась в номер. Тело покрылось испариной.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что такое римминг, - сказал Брайан, остановившись, когда почувствовал, что довёл мальчишку до грани. Как раз вовремя. Ещё чуть-чуть - и Джастин позорно обкончал бы простыни. Однако не успел он отдышаться, как сильные и в то же время нежные руки перевернули его на спину.

\- Положи ноги мне на плечи, - попросил Брайан, и Джастин послушно выполнил команду, словно был одним из его дрессированных тигров.

Джастин оказался в не слишком удобном и очень уязвимом положении, и его вдруг снова накрыло волной паники. В школе им столько раз талдычили про безопасный секс… А ведь он собирался заняться анальным сексом, во время которого (если верить пропаганде в СМИ) неизбежны микротравмы и наиболее велик риск заражения ВИЧ! Да еще и с незнакомцем, о котором ровным счётом ничего не знал! Однако отступать было уже слишком поздно. Можно было лишь попросить Брайана предохраняться, и желательно, чтобы голос при этом не дрогнул и не выдал его испуга:

\- А у тебя есть… костюмы? - Джастин почему-то постеснялся сказать «презервативы».

\- Бэтмена или Супермена? - шутливо уточнил Брайан, памятуя о супергеройском увлечении Майкла.

\- Найтмена*, - нашёлся Джастин, вспомнив шедший пару лет назад по телику сериал, и улыбнулся.

Брайан тут же дал ему презерватив и попросил надеть его. Хорошо хоть, что надевать это индивидуальное защитное средство нужно было не на свой член (тогда бы Джастин точно кончил, даже не успев этого сделать), а на член партнера (с этим-то он худо-бедно справился). Затем Брайан выдавил из тюбика ему на промежность смазку. От холода и страха вновь свело живот, и Джастин попросил:

\- Только помедленнее, пожалуйста.

Брайан стал неторопливо проталкивать свой член в его анус, но всё равно было ужасно больно. Настолько больно, что Джастин не сдержался и вскрикнул. Он честно пытался терпеть, вытягивая ступни ног, как балерина, стоящая на пуантах, судорожно сжимал руками простынь, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от разрывающей внутренности боли, но выходило плохо. 

\- Больно! – пожаловался он. - Всегда так больно?

\- Немного. Но это – неотъемлемая часть, - ответил Брайан и ненадолго остановился. – Расслабься.

Ага, расслабишься тут… Успокоил называется… Да как же геи трахаются, если чувствуют при этом такую боль? Какое, нахуй, может быть удовольствие, если ни о чём ином, кроме этой грёбаной боли, и думать не можешь? Блядь! Даже готовый пролиться член обмяк. Зато тот, который шуровал туда-сюда у Джастина внутри, колом стоял и, кажется, даже увеличивался в размере. Хотя куда уж больше… Может, ну его нафиг? Признать свой первый сексуальный опыт неудачным и переквалифицироваться в натуралы? Хотя от вида девчачьих сисек Джастина никогда не вштыривало так, как от вида голых мужиков, особенно если эти мужики были такими красивыми, как Брайан.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это. С кем бы ты ни был после, я всегда буду с тобой, - произнёс Брайан и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

«Никаких других, никому не позволю делать с собой подобное. Только ты», - подумал Джастин. Брайан склонился и поцеловал его, и Джастин, оставив в покое многострадальную простынку, вцепился в его плечи. Брайан покрывал поцелуями, больше похожими на укусы, его шею и плечи, и это помогло немного отвлечься и перестать думать о боли. И вскоре Джастин почувствовал первые искорки удовольствия, разлетающиеся по телу, когда Брайан задевал особо чувствительную точку внутри него. Возбуждение вернулось и продолжало нарастать по мере того, как Брайан наращивал темп. Даже член вновь напрягся и пребывал теперь в состоянии полной боевой готовности. А когда его уверенно обхватила сильная тёплая ладонь Брайана, то Джастину стало настолько хорошо, что он забыл и о боли, и о своих глупых сомнениях.

 

Когда Джастин проснулся на следующее утро, то понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Кинни. Однако тот не сразу вспомнил его имя и поспешил спровадить вчерашнего любовника. Это отрезвляло почище ушата холодной воды на голову. Поэтому Джастин поспешил в тёплый душ. Лучше было принять его здесь с комфортом, чем стоять в очереди в общую ванную комнату после возвращения в хостел. Не успел он толком помыться, как к нему присоединился Брайан. Прижал к своему совершенному телу, поцеловал и спросил:

\- Хочешь ещё?

Конечно же, Джастин хотел. Кто же отказывается от такого подарка судьбы?

 

Через полчаса Брайан, ещё недавно страстно целовавший Джастина, высадил его у хостела «Ибица», что на перекрёстке улиц Барселоны и Санта Розалины, и холодно простился с ним.

\- Когда я тебя увижу? - с надеждой спросил Джастин.

\- Ты уже видишь меня, - ответил Брайан и, спрятав глаза за стёклами солнцезащитных очков, укатил прочь.

«Это ничего, - подумал Джастин, - Брайан всё равно будет моим. Потому что он - единственный, кто мне нужен. А я нужен ему. Просто он этого ещё не знает. Но скоро всё изменится». Джастин был уверен в том, что они обязательно будут вместе, хоть пока понятия не имел, как этого добиться. Но это было не важно. Была бы цель - найдутся средства.

\- Джим тебя искал. Где ты был всю ночь? – сразу набросилась с расспросами Дафна, поджидавшая его у небольшого открытого бассейна во дворе хостела. Парни сидели чуть поодаль с грудой своего огнеопасного снаряжения и хмуро поглядывали на него.

\- С ним, - Джастин махнул рукой в сторону только что отъехавшей машины.

\- Неужели вы?.. – девушка прикрыла рот ладошкой.

\- Да.

\- Ну, и как оно? 

\- Потрясающе. Хотя поначалу было довольно больно.

\- А он красивый, даже издали заметно. Так вы теперь встречаетесь?

\- Не знаю. Наверное, - немного растерялся Джастин.

\- Тейлор, где тебя носит?! - послышался недовольный голос Стоквелла, вслед за которым появился и сам руководитель театра. Естественно, что он и Дрю жили не здесь, а в престижном отеле «Президент», но Джим не оставлял надолго без присмотра своих юных питомцев. – Шагом марш помогать ребятам! Завтра мы выступаем после футбольного матча в Сан Августине, а потом вылетаем в Турцию. Нужно сделать новый реквизит.

\- У меня в контракте не записано, что я должен ещё и реквизитом заниматься, - огрызнулся Джастин. Почувствовав себя свободным этой ночью, он больше не желал, чтобы им снова помыкали.

\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, можешь катиться на все четыре стороны! - сорвался Стоквелл, только что имевший неприятный разговор на ту же тему с Коди. Бунт на корабле следовало душить в зародыше.

\- С удовольствием, как только заплатите мне то, что задолжали за три месяца.

\- Если ты внимательно читал контракт, то должен помнить, что в случае его досрочного расторжения по твоей инициативе, ты должен будешь выплатить мне неустойку в размере твоей трёхмесячной зарплаты. Так что о деньгах можешь забыть.

\- Джастин, прекрати, - попыталась урезонить его Дафна.

\- Даф, неужели ты не понимаешь, что мы всё равно не увидим этих денег? Он всегда найдёт отговорки, чтобы не платить нам, - сказал он подруге. - Знаете что, мистер Стоквелл, можете скатать этот ваш чёртов контракт в трубочку и засунуть её острым концом себе в задницу!

\- Ты уволен! - заорал Джим. - Немедленно выметайся из номера! Чтоб к вечеру и духу твоего здесь не было!

\- Мистер Стоквелл, но у меня нет денег, чтобы вернуться домой или снять себе другое жильё. Так что вам придётся купить мне обратный билет.

\- Ещё чего?! Иди в жандармерию, пусть тебя депортируют из страны.

Нет, в жандармерию Джастин уж точно идти не собирался. Если его депортируют, то он не сможет вернуться сюда и снова встретиться с Брайаном. Кстати, может быть, удастся временно перекантоваться у Кинни, пока он не найдёт новую работу? А что? Места в том номере предостаточно. И тут Джастина посетила светлая мысль: а почему бы ему не попытать счастья в цирке? Вот только надо ещё кого-нибудь из ребят подбить свалить от Джима. Вместе у них больше шансов сделать зрелищный номер и получить новую работу. 

 

\- О, явился – не запылился, - проворчал Крис, когда Джастин подошёл к ним. - Из-за тебя нам уже влетело по первое число от Стоквелла.

Хоббс давно понял природу интереса Джастина к себе. Сам он испытывал к однокласснику симпатию и, возможно, даже некоторое влечение, но пресекал на корню любые попытки к сближению. Он же не гей! Но почему-то сейчас, после того, как Джастин отсутствовал всю ночь и вернулся в сопровождении какого-то явно голубого мужика, Крис почувствовал себя преданным.

\- И сколько вы собираетесь это терпеть? - обратился к ребятам Джастин.

\- Пока не вернемся домой и не получим деньги, - ответил Хоббс. - С Джимом лучше не ругаться, иначе не получишь нихуя. Обложит штрафами так, что останешься даже не при своих, а в минусах.

\- Но мы могли бы уйти от него и работать на себя, - продолжил Джастин. - Программа у нас есть, реквизит и костюмы - тоже.

\- Вот только по условиям контракта всё это принадлежит Стоквеллу! Думаешь, ты один такой умный выискался? - встрял Коди. - Но ничего, вот вернёмся домой, получим заработанное, и я ему такое пиротехническое шоу устрою…

\- Ну, как хотите, а мне надоело терпеть. Я ухожу. Хантер, может, ты со мной? Сделаем парный номер.

\- Да кому мы с тобой нужны без агента и рекламы? А у Стоквелла всё схвачено. Он уже выслал в Анталью наш рекламный ролик – после Ибицы поедем туда. С Джимом не так уж и плохо. Тут тепло, есть крыша над головой и нормальная жратва каждый день, - ответил тот. - Или ты предпочитаешь жить на улице и зарабатывать на жизнь своей задницей?

\- Что-то ты слишком хорошо осведомлён о подобных способах заработка, - заметил Джастин.

\- Зато ты ещё совсем не знаешь жизни, - заявил Хантер, успевший пожить на улице и хлебнуть лиха после бегства из очередной приёмной семьи. Может, Джастин и был старше его по возрасту на пару лет, зато в части жизненного опыта, Тейлор был как минимум вдвое моложе. И номер со спартанской обстановкой на четверых (двухъярусные кровати и общая для гостей из всех номеров ванная в конце коридора), казавшийся Джастину казармой, был для него вполне приемлемым жильём. Теперь у Джеймса была девушка, а не куча случайных малосимпатичных мужиков, как раньше, и он не хотел всё это терять ради неясных перспектив.

\- Не тебе, маленький педик, учить меня, - огрызнулся Джастин.

\- Тоже мне, взрослый педик, - не смолчал Хантер. Крис презрительно ухмыльнулся, глядя на козла отпущения, которым на сегодня стал для всех Джастин. Нужно же было выместить на ком-то злость от постоянных придирок Стоквелла.

\- Да пошли вы все! Сидите и дальше в рабстве у вашего Джима, вы этого заслуживаете, - Джастин развернулся и пошёл в номер. Сначала он собрал вещи, затем направился на небольшую кухоньку, где можно было готовить из купленных в магазине продуктов (это было дешевле, чем питаться в кафе и ресторанах). Правда, Джастин был единственным из парней, кто заморачивался с готовкой. Он сварил себе лежавшие в морозилке равиоли и с удовольствием умял их. На отсутствие аппетита Джастин никогда не жаловался. После этого он взял рюкзак и отправился в свободное плавание.

 

Первым делом Джастин заявился в цирк. Попытавшемуся остановить его охраннику сказал: «Я к Брайану, дрессировщику тигров». Однако тот преградил ему дорогу и сказал:

\- Мистер Кинни только что уехал после репетиции в отель, чтобы отдохнуть перед вечерним представлением.

\- Тогда я хотел бы поговорить с… - Джастин лихорадочно вспоминал, как звали тех, с кем общался прошлой ночью Брайан. Доктор Камерон явно был ему без надобности, значит, оставалось двое: - С Майклом или Тедом! 

\- Мистер Новотны сейчас тоже отсутствует, а мистер Шмидт у себя в кабинете. Однако не думаю, что он сможет вас принять, он сейчас очень занят.

\- И всё же я рискну, - не сдавался Джастин.

\- Как вас представить? – охранник взялся за свой мобильный.

\- Джастин Тейлор, я был тут вчера прошлой ночью с Бра… мистером Кинни.

Джастину повезло, и после непродолжительных переговоров охранник не только позволил ему войти, но и указал, в какую сторону следует направиться, иначе бы сам он до вечера проплутал в коридорах.

Найдя дверь с табличкой «Директор цирка «Киннетик» Теодор Шмидт», Джастин поначалу оробел, однако, набравшись храбрости, постучал. Его сразу же попросили войти. В кабинете за заваленным бумагами столом сидел давешний брюнет, тот, что был повыше ростом. Надо же, директор. Но в их вчерашнем споре последнее слово всё же осталось за Кинни.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Шмидт. Я хотел бы устроиться на работу в ваш цирк, - начал Джастин.

\- Твоя специализация? – спросил директор.

\- Я – пойстер, кручу пои в огненном шоу.

\- У нас уже есть жонглёры и факир, выдувающий огонь, так что не думаю, что это будет интересно зрителям. Кто мне сейчас действительно нужен, так это ассистент дрессировщика хищников, причём срочно.

\- Я мог бы… - сразу же загорелся Джастин, представив, как было бы замечательно и днём, и ночью находиться рядом с Брайаном, помогая ему в его опасной работе.

\- Тейлор, а у тебя есть опыт работы с животными? А рекомендации? – услышав эти вопросы, на которые у него не было утвердительных ответов, Джастин потух:

\- Нет. Но мне очень нужна работа. 

\- Я могу взять тебя только уборщиком или униформистом. Если тебя это устроит…

\- Я согласен. Когда можно приступать? – снова оживился Джастин.

\- Секретарь составит временный трудовой договор. Придёшь сюда завтра утром, подпишешь его - и можешь начинать работать, - сказал директор.

\- Спасибо, мистер Шмидт, - прочувствованно поблагодарил его Джастин и удалился.

 

Окрылённый, Тейлор помчался в «Вавилон». Он хотел незаметно прошмыгнуть наверх, но его остановил грозный оклик служащего на ресепшене:

\- Вы к кому?

\- Я к мистеру Кинни из пентхауса, я был у него вчера, и мы договорились о повторной встрече.

\- Подождите, сейчас я предупрежу его, - клерк взял трубку внутреннего телефона.

\- Не нужно, я сам, - сказал Джастин и рванул в сторону гостеприимно раскрывшего дверки лифта. Уф, прорвался. Ну что за день? Куда ни пойдешь – три ряда оцепления с пулемётами… Лифт плавно взмывал вверх. При свете дня открывшаяся панорама оказалась ещё более грандиозной. Вот и последний этаж. Джастин нетерпеливо забарабанил в дверь. Вскоре она отворилась, а за ней стоял полуобнажённый мужчина его мечты. Однако эта грёза во плоти не спешила впускать Джастина в номер, а вместо этого неприветливо поинтересовалась:

\- Что-то забыл?

\- Кто там? – за спиной Брайана возник не менее красиво сложенный негр, который был уже не только без верхней, но и без нижней одежды. – Ты не говорил, что нас будет трое. Но я не против, мальчик такой хорошенький.

\- Это всего лишь вчерашний трах, и он уже уходит, - отмахнулся Брайан.

И правда, Джастин, которого душила обида, кинулся назад к лифту. Он думал, что вчера у них с Брайаном было нечто особенное. Нафантазировал себе будущую счастливую жизнь с ним, а на деле оказалось, что для Кинни он ничего не значит. Джастин выскочил на улицу и побежал, не разбирая дороги. Через несколько кварталов он немного успокоился. Это ещё не конец света. У него есть работа, на которой он неизбежно будет ежедневно сталкиваться с Брайаном и сможет добиться своего. Теперь нужно было найти жильё. Джастин сел на лавочку и подсчитал наличность. Негусто, но на номер в хостеле, коих в Сан Антонио было великое множество, вполне достаточно. Он невесело усмехнулся: так вот, зачем Стоквелл говорил им не брать с собой денег. Чтобы они были прикованы к нему безденежьем и контрактом, как рабы на галерах. Но Джастин вырвался на свободу и может теперь делать со своей жизнью все, что ему вздумается.


	4. Брайан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну не могла я без этого обойтись.  
> Михаил Боярский – «Ап, и тигры у ног моих сели»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTCEJhz9GHA

Первым делом Брайан поехал в больницу, чтобы узнать, как дела у Бена и сможет ли тот участвовать в вечернем представлении. Вокруг больного уже вовсю квохтали Майкл и его неугомонная мамаша, свято верившая в целительную силу куриного супа, принесенного ею в термосе.

\- Ну что, лентяй, долго ещё собираешься здесь валяться? – поинтересовался Кинни. - Кстати, почему тебя сразу не выписали?

Бен виновато отвёл взгляд, а Майкл дотронулся до его руки, чтобы подбодрить. Складывалось впечатление, что Брайан чего-то не знает, и это ему ужасно не понравилось.

\- Какие-то осложнения? Ты не сможешь помогать мне сегодня вечером? - Брайан попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Чёртов эгоист, только о себе и думаешь, а на то, что человек вчера чуть не погиб, тебе наплевать! – взорвалась Дэбби, любительница резать правду-матку в глаза.

\- Дэбби, Майкл, выйдите, пожалуйста, мне нужно поговорить с Брайаном, - попросил Бен.

\- Идём, мама, - Майкл взял Дэбби под руку и вывел её из палаты.

Когда они скрылись за дверью, Бен наконец-то посмотрел Брайану в глаза и заговорил:

\- У меня ВИЧ. Из-за раны вирусная нагрузка увеличилась. Врачи хотят повысить дозу лекарств и понаблюдать за мной.

\- И как давно ты это знаешь?

\- Уже два года.

\- Пиздец! И ты сообщаешь мне это только сейчас! А Дэбби с Майклом, судя по всему, уже давно в курсе, – взорвался Кинни, осознавший, что рисковал вчера гораздо больше, чем мог себе представить. Если бы тигр, на когтях которого была кровь Бена, поцарапал его, то он бы заразился. Блядь! Да ведь заразиться мог кто угодно: он, уборщики, разнорабочие, которые перетаскивали вчера зверя из одной клетки в другую, ветеринар… Впрочем, заразиться все они могли и раньше. Нужно будет немедленно сдать анализ на ВИЧ и обследовать всех, кто приближался к хищникам. В любом случае, теперь придётся срочно искать Бену замену. Нельзя, чтобы один человек ставил под угрозу жизнь и здоровье остальных. А что делать с тиграми? Их ведь не попросишь снять когти, чтобы продезинфицировать в автоклаве. И всех сразу в зоопарк не сдашь. Чтобы обучить тем же трюкам новых тигров уйдёт масса сил и времени. А какие при этом будут убытки… Ведь большинство зрителей приходили в цирк именно ради этого опасного и зрелищного номера. Ну, спасибо, Бен, удружил, так удружил… 

\- Я опасался, что ты не захочешь больше со мной работать.

\- И правильно делал. Потому что теперь ты со мной работать не будешь! – рявкнул Кинни и выскочил из палаты, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он трахался с Беном, до того, как тот узнал, что инфицирован, или после.

Брайан спустился в лабораторию, заполнил все необходимые бумаги, оставил свой номер телефона и сдал кровь на анализ. Теперь предстояло самое худшее – дождаться результата. После этого Кинни, которого уже потряхивало от волнения, поехал в цирк. 

Первым делом он ворвался в кабинет к Теду и потребовал срочно найти ему нового ассистента.

\- Неужели Бен настолько сильно пострадал? – удивился Шмидт. – Мне казалось вчера, что его раны не настолько глубоки.

\- Раны – это не самое страшное. У Брукнера ВИЧ, и он не может продолжать работать с тиграми, потому что подвергает опасности окружающих.

\- Значит, от Шерхана всё же придётся избавиться, - сделал вывод Тед.

\- Скорее всего.

\- Брайан, может, отменить сегодняшнее представление?

\- Нет. Нам и так осталось выступать тут всего всего пару дней. Как-нибудь отработаем, а уж потом будем что-то решать, - сказал Брайан и покинул Теда в полной растерянности.

Брайан Кинни никогда не был трусом. Он не боялся ни боли, ни смерти. Но знать, что медленно умираешь от неизлечимой болезни и чувствовать себя бессильным что-либо изменить – это было действительно страшно. Это ж надо: всю жизнь трахаться только с презервативами, чтобы не подцепить какую-нибудь дрянь, и заразиться на работе… Сколько раз их с Беном царапали и кусали тигры? И любая из этих царапин могла стать для него фатальной. Поэтому Брайан с трудом смог заставить себя сейчас войти в клетку к диким кошкам. Ему нужно было быть предельно сосредоточенным, ведь сегодня он работал один, но вместо этого он думал лишь о том, что покажет результат анализа, и старался держаться на безопасном расстоянии от зверей. Хищники, почувствовав неуверенность дрессировщика, огрызались и отказывались выполнять его команды. Видя, что от репетиции сегодня мало толку, Брайан загнал зверей с манежа обратно в клетки и уехал из цирка.

Что-то он сегодня пошёл вразнос. Это никуда не годилось. Нужно было срочно приводить себя в норму, иначе придётся отменять вечернее представление и, возможно, не только его. Однако Брайан не мог подвести тех, кто зависел от него, а их было около сотни человек. Эх, хлопнуть бы сейчас стакан вискаря… Может быть, алкоголь помог бы успокоить расшатанные нервы, но работать с животными после этого было нельзя. А если он не войдёт к ним в клетку сегодняшним вечером, то, скорее всего, не сможет сделать этого и завтра, и тогда на карьере дрессировщика придётся поставить крест. 

Однако у Брайана было ещё одно средство, позволявшее быстро сбросить напряжение и действовавшее безотказно, – хороший секс (а другого Брайан попросту не признавал). Он повернул в сторону пляжа Салинас. Снять кого-нибудь в это время суток здесь было проще всего. Как только Брайан обосновался у излюбленного места геев - музыкального бара - и заказал себе безалкогольный коктейль, рядом тут же нарисовался симпатичный чернокожий парень, распространявший браслеты, дававшие право бесплатного входа до часа ночи в клуб «Амнезия». Браслет из ракушек Брайану очень понравился, парень – тоже, и он поспешил продолжить их знакомство у себя в номере. Но не успели они толком поцеловаться, как кто-то постучал в дверь.

Блядь! Это уже стало традицией. Стоило Брайану уединиться с симпатичным парнем, как кто-то обламывал ему весь кайф. В крайне раздражённом состоянии он пошёл открывать. За дверью стоял вчерашний потеряшка с рюкзаком за спиной. Он что, пришёл сюда навеки поселиться? Разве неясно Брайан сегодня утром сказал ему, что продолжения не будет? И почему до некоторых доходит, как до жирафа? Брайану сейчас было не до этого пацана, поэтому он не собирался с ним миндальничать. Он не мог стать ему родной матерью - физиология не позволяла. Так что нехрен всяким малолеткам падать ему на хвост.

\- Что-то забыл? – спросил Брайан ледяным тоном у мелкого и немного отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы стал виден парень у него за спиной. Тот, естественно, не преминул показать себя во всей красе. Увидев незнакомца, одетого лишь в собственную кожу, блондинчик вспыхнул, а от слов Брайана вздрогнул, как от удара, и бросился прочь. Ну и хуй с ним. У Кинни сейчас были проблемы поважнее.

 

Испытанное средство помогло. Когда после пережитого оргазма пришла кристальная ясность мысли, Брайан понял, что если он уже инфицирован, то ему нечего больше бояться, а если нет, то он всё равно рискует не больше, чем раньше, когда ещё не знал о болезни Бена. Если вести себя правильно и быть предельно внимательным, чтобы вовремя распознать признаки агрессии и не допустить нападения тигров, то всё должно пройти нормально. Он быстро спровадил своего случайного партнёра, принял душ, оделся, надел на руку браслет и отправился на работу. Нужно было подготовиться к вечернему представлению. Кроме того, с животными нужно было проводить как можно больше времени, чтобы они не отвыкли от него.

Как только Брайан приехал в цирк, на него набросился Майкл:

\- Ты эгоистичный сукин сын, Брайан! Ты не имеешь права отказываться работать с Беном только из-за того, что он ВИЧ-положительный!

\- Он не может продолжать работать с тиграми, потому что подвергает опасности не только меня, но и всех, кто к ним приближается. Права и свободы одного человека заканчиваются там, где начинаются права других людей. А эти люди, по крайней мере, имеют право знать, чем рискуют, находясь рядом с инфицированным. И если ты считаешь иначе, то эгоист не я, а ты. Ты-то наверняка давно уже знал, но ничего мне не сказал. Поэтому лучше отъебись от меня со своей высокой моралью.

\- Брайан, прости, я не подумал… - промямлил Майкл.

\- Ну да, это не твой конёк, - поддел его напоследок Кинни и отправился переодеваться.

 

Его номер с тиграми, длившийся 25 минут был, как обычно, последним в программе. На случай, если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так, зрители не должны остаться недовольными, что представление сорвалось. Сегодня его некому было подстраховать, поэтому Брайану иногда приходилось делать то, чего дрессировщикам следовало всячески избегать - поворачиваться к тиграм спиной. Всякий раз, когда ему нужно было это сделать, он поворачивался к характерным Шерхану и Барсу. А вот Макса и Тэссу старался ни на миг не упускать из виду.

Зверюги, почуяв, что сегодня им не дадут спуску, были паиньками. По командам дрессировщика они исправно перекатывались по полу, вставали на задние лапы, прыгали с тумбы на тумбу и в горящий обруч. Однако Брайан всё равно исключил из номера трюк, в котором сидел он на спине Шерхана. Сегодня он придерживался правил, не подходя к тиграм ближе, чем на четыре фута, и подкармливал их только с палки. Это было то расстояние, находясь на котором, можно было не опасаться, что тигр достанет тебя своей когтистой лапой. И всё равно к концу номера он был весь покрыт потом и чувствовал себя, как выжатый лимон. Загнав хищников после выступления по зарешеченному коридору в клетки, Брайан вышел на поклон. Сегодня он был безразличен к овациям и восхищённым взглядам зрителей. Главным было другое - он смог пересилить себя и продолжить работать, несмотря на страх, сковывавший его днём. Об этой его победе над собой не догадывался никто из сидящих в зале. Переодевшись в своей гримёрной, Брайан поспешил не в ночной клуб, а к себе в номер, где, приняв душ, завалился спать.

 

Проснувшись утром и торопливо съев поданный в номер континентальный завтрак, Брайан отправился в цирк, где его ждал сюрприз - блондинистый пиздёныш с метлой и совком ошивался у клеток с тиграми.

\- Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь? - поинтересовался у него Кинни.

\- Теперь я здесь работаю, - невозмутимо ответил тот, глядя на него своими небесно-голубыми глазками.

\- Блядь, да он преследует меня, - пожаловался Брайан Теду, явившемуся лично сообщить неутешительную новость о том, что пока не удалось найти ему ассистента.

\- Он пришёл вчера и попросился к нам на работу. У нас ведь не хватает разнорабочих, вот я и взял его, - объяснил Тед. - А что, какие-то проблемы? Хочешь, чтобы я уволил его?

Ответить утвердительно, означало признать, что ему не всё равно, поэтому Брайан с безразличным видом сказал:

\- Да мне похуй.

\- Брайан, тут такое дело… Сам понимаешь, сейчас разгар сезона, и все, кто может работать с тиграми, уже заняты. Ты не сможешь всё время работать с ними один. Придётся или вернуть Бена, или снять номер с программы, пока мы не найдём ему замену.

\- Сколько составят при этом наши убытки? - поинтересовался Кинни. - У нас хватит после этого денег на то, чтобы платить зарплату артистам и кормить животных, не говоря уже о погашении кредита?

Теодор замялся, потому что как бухгалтер прекрасно понимал, насколько шатким и без этого было их финансовое положение.

\- Молчишь… Многие знаменитые укротители работали в одиночку. Поработаю какое-то время и я.

\- Работали, но только с меньшим количеством тигров. 

\- Я подумаю об уменьшении их числа, - сказал Брайан и направился к клетке, где находилась Линдси с детёнышем.

Нужно будет посоветоваться с доктором Камероном, можно ли как-то продезинфицировать когти тигров. Если это окажется невыполнимо, тогда действительно придётся избавиться от старичка Шерхана и других задир.

Весь день Джастин, как будто случайно, попадался на глаза Брайану. Куда бы Кинни ни пошёл, что бы ни делал, тот всё время ошивался поблизости. Даже во время представления всё время высовывал свой любопытный нос из-за занавеса. Мальчишка был, конечно, симпатичный, но с каких хуёв пристал к нему, как к шавке блохи? Честно говоря, Брайана это уже изрядно напрягало. Он не собирался всё время кушать одно и то же, пусть и очень вкусное, блюдо, когда у него был такой шикарный выбор в гей-столице Европы. Тем более, что это был его последний вечер здесь. Поэтому Кинни не стал изменять своим привычкам и после окончания представления отправился в ночной клуб «Амнезия». Браслет на его руке послужил пропуском. Он, конечно, мог позволить себе заплатить за вход, но чувствовать себя избранным было круто. Вскоре в клуб подтянулись его друзья. Брайан, стоявший у барной стойки, приветственно помахал им рукой и с удивлением заметил, что блондинчик увязался за ними, да ещё и вёл себя так, как будто был их старым друганом. Расположился рядом с Брайаном и стал встревать в их разговор. Вот фиг теперь кого-нибудь снимешь, пока он крутится поблизости.

\- Ну что ты ходишь за мной? Что тебе нужно? – наконец не выдержал и спросил его Брайан.

\- То же, что и тебе – секс. Так почему бы тебе не заняться им со мной? – заявил малолетний нахалюга.

\- Потому. Я не ищу отношений, так что иди нахуй.

\- С удовольствием, - мелкий развернулся и направился в сторону танцпола.

Брайан вздохнул с облегчением, позволил себе опрокинуть рюмашку и пошутить с друзьями. Когда он решил немного размять ноги, то увидел Джастина, танцующего сразу с двумя мужиками. Надо отметить, что двигался мелкий отменно, вот только партнёров выбрал весьма неудачно. А вот Брайан, успевший за две недели своего пребывания здесь уже достаточно хорошо изучить контингент местных гей-клубов, был прекрасно осведомлён об экзотических вкусах тех, которые отирались рядом с Джастином. Чёрт, нельзя было допустить, чтобы Джастин ушёл с ними. Слишком юным и неопытным он был, рановато ему ещё встревать в такое. Брайан подошёл к танцующим и, оттеснив их от Джастина, принялся его целовать. Мальчишка тут же воспламенился, да и Брайан сразу почувствовал, насколько тесно стало у него в штанах. Нужно было срочно забирать отсюда пацана и использовать его по назначению. Уходя из клуба, Джастин прихватил с собой рюкзачок, который оставил в машине у Теда. И что это он, как цыган, везде с вещами таскается.

Помня о том, что может быть инфицирован, Брайан не стал его трахать. На этот раз они лишь целовались до головокружения и дрочили друг другу, но блондинчик все равно был доволен, как слон.

\- Можно я останусь у тебя? – спросил он, бесцеремонно укладывая свою башку Брайану на грудь. - Мне негде сегодня переночевать.

\- Ладно, но только на одну ночь, - согласился Брайан, не знавший одной простой истины «Не стоит подбирать бездомного котёнка, если только не собираешься оставить его себе». - И найди себе другую подушку, - он отпихнул от себя мелкого. 

Надо же, настырный какой: ты его за дверь, а он – в окно. Брайан ушёл в душ, а когда вернулся, то увидел, что Джастин сладко спит в аккурат по диагонали кровати. Пришлось кантовать мирно сопящую тушку, освобождая себе немного места для сна на своей же кровати. Вот кукушонок! Однако вместе с изрядной долей раздражения Брайан ощущал рядом с ним некое умиротворение, и это было странно. Размышляя об этих странностях, он уснул.

Утром Брайана разбудил звонок из больницы. Ему сообщили, что результат анализа отрицательный. Хоть он и понимал, чтобы быть окончательно уверенным в том, что у него нет ВИЧ, нужно будет повторно пройти тест через два месяца (примерно столько времени составлял инкубационный период вируса, в течение которого его действие могло не проявиться), но его всё равно отпустило. Может быть, за эти два дня он просто немного свыкся с мыслью о том, что ежедневно рискует заразиться. Но ведь он рисковал не меньше, постоянно трахая незнакомцев, каждый из которых мог быть ВИЧ-инфицированным. Ведь однажды презерватив мог порваться. Однако Брайана это не останавливало.

Вот и сейчас он первым делом потянулся к лежащему рядом мальчишке, чья задница соблазнительно выглядывала из-под одеяла. И теперь Брайан не намерен был в чём-либо себя ограничивать. Расслабленное теплое тело тут же прильнуло к нему и присосалось поцелуем к ямочке над ключицей, потёрлось пахом о бедро и часто задышало. Окончательно вынырнув из дрёмы, Джастин двинулся вниз, скользя языком по груди и животу Брайана, облизал яички и вобрал в рот напряжённый член. Брайан потянул за светлые патлы, показывая, что следует делать, и зажмурился от удовольствия. Определённо, пацан был очень способным и быстро всему учился. Прогонять его прямо сейчас расхотелось. Пожалуй, пусть остаётся до отъезда в Малагу.


	5. Весь этот цирк

Джастин переночевал, вернее, попортил ночёвку, в хостеле «Тропикал». Уснуть удалось только к утру, потому что двое его соседей по комнате, кажется, русские, всю ночь пили и бренчали на гитаре. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что у него спёрли двадцать долларов, а с деньгами и без того был напряг. Любители ночных серенад, когда Джастин растолкал их, перевели стрелки на четвёртого соседа, корейца, который успел к тому моменту благополучно куда-то свалить. У них в комнате, конечно, имелись шкафчики, в которые можно было спрятать ценные вещи, но о том, чтобы повесить на них свой замок, следовало позаботиться заранее. Живя до этого с хорошо знакомыми ребятами, Джастин не беспокоился о том, что у него что-то могут украсть. Но тут все были чужими, а он этого не учёл. Хорошо, что хоть документы остались на месте. Ясно было, что оставаться в этом месте не стоит. Поэтому Джастин быстро запихнул немногочисленные пожитки в рюкзак и отправился в цирк.

Первым делом ему вручили специнвентарь (метлу и совок) и отправили убирать за зверями. Ничего. Работа, как работа. Главное, что он сможет каждый день видеть Брайана и рано или поздно обязательно добьётся своего. Ну и что, что Брайан корчил при его виде недовольную физиономию, скоро привыкнет.

Здесь было очень интересно. Кроме тигров, в цирке жили лошади, дрессированные шимпанзе и собачки. В залах репетировали жонглёры, эквилибристы, акробаты и воздушные гимнасты. Ближе к вечеру по коридору пробежала стайка полуголых девиц из кордебалета. Оркестр что-то вразнобой наигрывал, видимо, настраивая инструменты. Суета в коридорах перед последним в городе представлением всё усиливалась.

Хоть рабочий день у Джастина уже закончился, он решил остаться и посмотреть представление. Отсюда всё воспринималось иначе, чем из зрительного зала. Находясь с другой стороны занавеса, он понял, что успех представления зависит не только от качества выступления артистов на арене, но и от слаженных действий униформистов, вовремя менявших реквизит. Невысокий клоун с размалёванным лицом развлекал публику незатейливыми репризами. Шпрехшталмейстер успешно заполнял паузы между номерами, блистая остроумными шутками (им оказался тот манерный парень, которого звали Эмметом). Джастин уже успел с ним познакомиться и почти подружиться. Эммет, в отличие от большинства, не задирал нос и разговаривал с ним так, словно они были давними знакомыми.

Джастину очень понравились номера Синтии, выступавшей с дрессированными пуделями, и воздушных гимнасток Мелани и Леды, от головокружительных трюков которых захватывало дух. Но больше всего он ждал завершавшего программу выступления Брайана. И вот, наконец, униформисты установили вокруг арены ограждение, к которому вёл зарешеченный коридор, в который выпустили из клеток тигров.

Семь больших полосатых кошек, а следом за ними укротитель вышли на арену. Брайан выглядел чрезвычайно эффектно в расшитом пайетками белом костюме в стиле Элвиса Пресли. Широкий золотистый пояс подчёркивал стройность талии. Красный шёлковый шарфик на шее гармонировал с того же цвета вставками на расклешенных брюках. В одной руке у укротителя была палка, а в другой - хлыст. 

\- Место, - властным голосом произнёс Кинни, и тигры заняли свои места на установленных на арене тумбах.

Он указал палкой на одного из зверей, и тот встал на задние лапы, после чего Брайан перешёл к следующему и тоже заставил его стать в стойку. При помощи палки и кусочков мяса из сумки на поясе он управлял своим клыкастым коллективом, как дирижер оркестром. Лишь раз он стегнул заартачившегося тигра хлыстом. Зверюги грациозно прыгали с тумбы на тумбу и друг через друга, ходили по бревну и прыгали в горящий обруч, а Джастин стоял, раскрыв рот. У него даже вспотели от волнения ладони, которые он держал сжатыми в кулаки в течение всего выступления. Он смог разжать их и выдохнуть с облегчением лишь тогда, когда Брайан загнал последнего хищника с арены в коридор, ведущий к клетке.

После окончания представления Джастин подкарауливал Брайана у служебного входа, но тот, равнодушно скользнув по нему взглядом, направился к выходу.

\- Снова бросаешь нас? - крикнул ему Майкл. - А как же отметить завершение гастролей на Ибице?

\- Подтягивайтесь в «Амнезию», там и отметим, - бросил Кинни и удалился.

\- А где это? Можно я с вами? - тут же пристал Джастин к Эммету. Хватит с него вчерашнего. Он не позволит Брайану уйти из ночного клуба с другим.

\- Ты обязательно должен там побывать! - воодушевился Эммет.

\- Я не собираюсь возиться с этим ребёнком, - возразил Майкл.

\- А никто и не заставляет возиться, мы просто подбросим его туда, правда, Тед? - спросил Эммет у подошедшего к ним Шмидта.

\- Мне всё равно, - пожал плечами тот.

Джастин умостился на заднем сидении автомобиля между Майклом и Эмметом. Тед молча рулил, Майкл усердно игнорировал Джастина, а Эммет всю дорогу развлекал всех рассказами о последней сходке своего фей-клуба и даже показывал фотки на телефоне. Джастин удивился, что на этом сборище присутствовали не только молодые люди, но и взрослые бородатые мужики, смотревшиеся весьма комично в светлых балахонах и с крылышками за спиной. Надо же, люди в возрасте, а страдают такой фигнёй…

Брайан не обрадовался появлению Джастина и снова наговорил ему резких слов. Чтобы не было заметно слёз, выступивших на глазах, мальчишка рванул в сторону танцующих. Да пошёл он сам в пеший эротический тур… Если Брайану действительно всё равно, то он найдёт здесь того, с кем провести эту ночь. Ведь идти ему в любом случае было некуда. Только бы не думать о Брайане и не смотреть в его сторону. Музыка проходила сквозь тело Джастина, захватывая своим рваным ритмом и заставляя двигаться в такт, позволяя вытанцевать свою боль. Вскоре он уже улыбался окружающим парням, изо всех сил игнорируя того, в ком так остро нуждался и кто пренебрёг им. Через пару минут рядом с Джастином уже отирались пара затянутых в кожу парней, желавших перейти к более близкому знакомству с новеньким.

Внезапно рядом с ним оказался Брайан. Он оттеснил одного из танцующих и впился в губы Джастина властным собственническим поцелуем, словно говоря «моё». Глаза цвета виски глядели из-под растрепавшейся чёлки в голубые уже иначе, нежели несколько минут назад, опьяняя Джастина неожиданной нежностью и неприкрытым вожделением. Вскоре оба почувствовали, что одних объятий и поцелуев им уже недостаточно и поспешили покинуть клуб, чтобы остаться наедине.

 

А наутро всё повторилось: стоило им выйти из номера, и Брайан перестал обращать на него внимание.

Перед отъездом в цирке царила суета: реквизит и костюмы спешно упаковывали, готовя к перевозке. Выполнив порученную ему работу, Джастин вертелся у клеток с тиграми. Они уже узнавали его и забавно фыркали, когда он менял им ёмкости с водой. Послышались голоса - это приближались оживлённо беседующие Брайан и ветеринар. Джастину удалось услышать обрывок их разговора:

\- Брайан, я бы ещё понял, если бы услышал о подобных опасениях от рядового обывателя, но то, что ты не знаешь элементарных вещей, меня удивляет, - сказал доктор Камерон.

\- Но я же не врач, и не могу знать всех нюансов, - ответил Кинни, ужасно не любивший, когда ему указывали на его промахи. – Поэтому и спрашиваю тебя как специалиста.

\- Вирус передаётся только непосредственно через кровь или сперму. В засохшей крови вирус, в зависимости от его концентрации и температуры воздуха, может жить от двух дней до недели. Жизнеспособность вируса ниже при его низкой концентрации, при высокой или изменяющейся температуре и при небольшом объеме крови. Шерхана нужно просто изолировать на это время, после чего для верности продезинфицировать его когти спиртом*.

\- Значит, от тигра избавляться не нужно?

\- Естественно. И от Бена – тоже. Судя по его цветущему виду, концентрация вируса в его крови не так высока. Так что не стоит паниковать, но успокаиваться тоже рано, пока все, кто работал с Брукнером, не сдадут анализ на ВИЧ. Ох, зря ты не гонял всех работников на медкомиссию. 

\- Теперь придётся. Спасибо за разъяснение, - Брайан почувствовал облегчение, оттого что ему не нужно было ни с кем расставаться. Вот только как теперь объясниться с Беном? Ведь Брайан не умел извиняться даже тогда, когда понимал, что был неправ.

\- Нужно было сразу прийти с этим вопросом ко мне, вместо того, чтобы что-то себе придумывать и переживать, - сказал Дэвид.

\- Да я нисколько не переживал, - возразил Брайан.

\- Ну-ну, это ты психиатру расскажешь, - врач хлопнул Брайана по плечу, и тот слегка поморщился от подобной фамильярности.

Они направились к клетке с Линдси и Гасом. Заметив Джастина, Брайан накинулся на него:

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? А ну-ка быстро проваливай отсюда. Ещё раз увижу у клетки с тиграми, нафиг выгоню.

Джастин нехотя отошёл от клеток и отправился перекусить. ВИЧ казался ему раньше чем-то далёким и абстрактным, а сейчас оказалось, что он рядом. Получается, что из-за болезни этого Бена мистер Шмидт и искал Брайану нового ассистента. Джастин тешил себя надеждами, что Брайан согласится обучать его, но если старый ассистент останется, то у него, конечно же, не было шансов.

\- Что, Солнышко, голову повесил? - спросила Дэбби, когда парнишка подошёл к ней. 

\- Он не обращает на меня внимания, - пожаловался Джастин.

\- О, мне знаком этот взгляд «Нет бога, кроме Брайана Кинни, и я пророк его». Забудь его, Солнышко, Брайан ни с кем не спит дважды.

\- А со мной спал.

\- Значит, ты особенный.

\- Так почему тогда он ведёт себя так, как будто ему всё равно? Ещё и не доволен, что я теперь тут работаю.

\- Это же Брайан. Если бы он не хотел тебя видеть, ты бы тут уже не работал.

\- Почему это? Директор ведь мистер Шмидт, и принимал меня на работу он, а не Брайан.

\- Брайан Кинни - владелец этого цирка, а Тед - всего лишь его финансовый директор, на которого он свалил всю административную работу.

\- Так вот почему Брайан живёт в таком шикарном номере! - понял, наконец, Джастин.

 

Последние два дня Бен был зол на весь белый свет. То, что случилось с ним, было несправедливо. Сволочная статистика, утверждавшая, что при незащищённом анальном контакте риск заражения составляет сотые доли процента, оказалась лживой сукой. Потому что ему хватило единственного раза, чтобы подхватить вирус. Блядь! Он ведь не шлялся по злачным местам и не искал приключений на свою задницу. Это должно было случиться не с ним, а с Брайаном Кинни, который трахает всё, что движется. Но этот сукин сын был чертовски везуч. 

Когда врачи разрешили ему покинуть больницу, Бен уже понял, что злость - плохой помощник. Но вряд ли он сможет избавиться от неё, находясь рядом с преданным Брайану Майклом. Да и что ему теперь делать в цирке, особенно если Кинни настроен против него? Вот потому Бен и решил, что ему нужно уехать, чтобы привести нервы в порядок. Ведь дурные мысли отравляют тело не меньше болезни. Кроме того, были вещи, которые он хотел успеть сделать, пока вирус не подкосил его окончательно и не лишил этой возможности.

Майкл вошёл в палату Бена и увидел, что тот уже одет и собирает вещи, пользуясь здоровой левой рукой.

\- Тебя уже выписывают? Почему ты мне не позвонил? – обиделся Майкл.

\- Потому что я и сам в состоянии доехать до отеля.

\- Я рад, что тебе уже лучше. Сегодня я ещё раз поговорил о тебе с Брайаном. Он признаёт, что погорячился. Больше всего его разозлило то, что мы скрыли от него твою болезнь. Он сказал, что ты можешь остаться, пока он не подыщет себе нового ассистента.

\- Небось, не смог подыскать мне замену, вот и пошёл на попятный. В этом весь Кинни. Наорал на меня сам, а извиняешься за него ты, - в тоне Бена поневоле проскользнул сарказм. Он понимал, что Майкл ни в чём не виноват, однако чуть не сорвал на нём злость. - Но я не хочу оставаться. И не потому, что обиделся на него. В течение последних двух лет я обманывал себя, думая, что смогу вести прежний образ жизни, но это не так. Я не хочу никого ставить под удар. Что если тигр снова нападёт на меня, а потом на кого-нибудь ещё?

\- Но чем тогда ты будешь заниматься?

\- А что сделал бы ты, если бы узнал, что тебе, возможно, осталось жить всего год?

\- Наверное, то, что давно хотел, но вечно не хватало времени или решительности, - ответил Майкл.

\- Я тоже. Я собираюсь отправиться туда, где давно хотел побывать, в Тибет, и написать книгу.

\- Я поеду с тобой.

\- Ты бросишь Брайана? – удивился Бен.

\- Да, я хочу быть с тобой, а он легко найдёт, кем меня заменить, - с неожиданной горячностью заявил Майкл.

Это было несколько неожиданно и не то, чего хотел Бен. Но как объяснить любимому человеку так, чтобы он не обиделся, что иногда нужно побыть одному и собрать из осколков разбитую вдребезги жизнь? Бен был уверен, что Майкл его не бросит и будет о нём заботиться, если ему станет хуже. Будет терпеть перепады его настроения, но он не хотел, чтобы тот оставил ради него всё, к чему привык, друзей, работу, семью и однажды пожалел об этом. А ещё Бен не хотел каждое утро видеть его полный участия взгляд и слышать один и тот же вопрос: «Как ты себя чувствуешь?».

\- Не нужно. Я должен справиться с этим сам. 

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал с тобой? - растерялся Майкл.

\- Сейчас не хочу. Может быть, позже, - уклончиво ответил Бен.

\- Бен, я люблю тебя. Я буду без тебя скучать, - Майкл прижался к нему.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Время, проведенное рядом с тобой, было самым лучшим в моей жизни. Но есть путешествия, которые нужно совершить в одиночку.

\- Я понимаю, но всё равно не хочу, чтобы ты от меня уезжал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Автор не поверил чересчур оптимистичной информации с сайта, на который ему давали ссылку, и проконсультировался с врачом-инфекционистом. На основе ответов последнего и писана эта глава.  
> Настроение:  
> http://nefakt.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/korol-rok-n-rolla-zhiv-segodnja-80-letnij-jubilej_1_1.jpg  
> http://cs620224.vk.me/v620224012/1f32e/MCc5SErUbOg.jpg
> 
> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v508/Teary_Eyed2/vangale/vanishedangel.jpg


	6. Малага

В середине дня на улицах Малаги стояла такая жара, что даже ветер не приносил облегчения. Напротив, горячий суховей, дувший со стороны континента, только обжигал кожу. Складывалось впечатление, что ты находишься в духовке и медленно, но верно превращаешься в сухофрукт. Выпитая вода тут же выступала капельками пота на коже, и уже через полчаса снова нестерпимо хотелось пить. Над землёй поднималось марево, создавая иллюзию луж на асфальте и испарений, идущих от них. Поэтому испанцы и придумали сиесту. С двух до четырёх люди прятались от этого пекла за толстыми стенами домов в спасительной прохладе кондиционированного воздуха. Музеи и большая часть кафе и магазинов закрывались, на площадях выключали фонтаны, и даже младенцы в колясках переставали плакать.

Брайан и Джастин совершали сиесту в номере роскошного отеля (в других Кинни не останавливался). Формально Джастин жил в другом месте, однако большую часть свободного времени проводил здесь. Сейчас он лежал на кровати, раскинув ноги и изнывая от неудовлетворённого желания. Брайан нависал над ним, с интересом наблюдая за его реакцией. Юноша в который раз облизнул пересохшие губы и нетерпеливо дёрнул бёдрами. Брайан прекрасно знал, насколько яркие ощущения испытывал его юный партнёр от того, что находилось сейчас внутри него. Брайан тронул колечко анальных бус, двигая ими как рычагом.

\- Блядь! – дёрнулся Джастин. - Брайан, ну сколько можно? 

\- Сколько нужно, - ответил его мучитель и дёрнул за колечко. Самый крупный шарик медленно выскользнул из ануса Джастина, вызвав негромкий стон. Юнец попытался взяться за свой член, но его руки были тут же перехвачены и придавлены к кровати. – Ты ведь сам просил научить тебя всему, что я умею, так не торопись, - сказал Брайан и, склонившись, поцеловал головку его члена, слизывая выступившую на ней прозрачную вязкую каплю. Джастин остро реагировал на каждое его прикосновение, раскрываясь навстречу самым необычным ласкам и всякий раз удивляя Кинни степенью своего доверия.

Почувствовав, что Тейлор больше не вырывается, Брайан отпустил его руки, которые тут же принялись трепать волосы партнера, и провёл ладонью сверху вниз по позвоночнику. Затем он снова дёрнул за колечко, вытягивая шарик чуть меньшего диаметра. Джастин опять чуть не задохнулся от острых ощущений. Брайан прихватил губами нежную кожу на его шее, и тот затрепетал от ласкового прикосновения. Разгорячённое, жаждущее секса юное тело выглядело настолько соблазнительно, что Брайан уже и сам еле сдерживался, чтобы тотчас же не выдернуть игрушку из пацана и не засадить ему по самые яйца. Вместо этого он долго поглаживал упругие ягодицы, изредка прикасаясь к мошонке, и наслаждался выражением лица своего ученика. Вскоре он снова дёрнул за кольцо, вытащив сразу два шарика, и с удовольствием отметил, как выгнулось в этот момент тело блондина. Джастин обхватил спину Брайана руками и прижался всем телом, пытаясь потереться членом о бедро. Кинни тоже был не в силах больше терпеть. Резким рывком он вытянул остальные маленькие бусины, отбросил игрушку в сторону, быстро распечатал и надел презерватив, затем медленно вошёл в жаркое нутро, жмурясь от полученных ощущений. 

В этот раз Джастин был достаточно хорошо растянут и не почувствовал боли. Их близость всегда была прекрасной, и этот раз не был исключением. Они двигались в едином ритме, наращивая темп и жаля друг друга страстными поцелуями. Джастина разрывали противоречивые желания: с одной стороны ему хотелось скорейшей разрядки, а с другой – чтобы Брайан как можно дольше находился внутри него, потому что именно в такие моменты ему казалось, будто у них не просто секс, как утверждал Кинни, а любовь. Хотелось, чтобы они были вместе всегда, но приходилось довольствоваться этими редкими и такими короткими встречами. Джастин подавался навстречу толчкам Брайана, стремясь слиться с этим прекрасным мужчиной, одновременно отдаваясь и поглощая, впитывая каждой клеточкой любимого человека. Брайан вбивался в него сильно и жёстко, почти до упора, пригвождая к кровати и приближая к неминуемой кульминации. Выплёскиваясь, Джастин выгнулся и застонал. Сознание унесло в бескрайние просторы космоса, а вместе с ним – все сомнения и проблемы. Ощутив пульсацию стенок вокруг своего члена, Брайан кончил вслед за ним, впившись в покрасневшие пухлые губы. 

В постели у них всё было настолько хорошо, что казалось, будто они созданы друг для друга. Но после оргазма они лежали рядом, с каждой секундой всё больше отдаляясь друг от друга. И вот уже Брайан потянулся за сигаретами, и Джастину пришлось выпустить его из своих объятий. Брайан молча закурил и задумался. От невесёлых дум его оторвала неожиданная просьба мелкого:

\- Брайан, тигры ко мне уже привыкли, тебе нужно лишь научить меня, как с ними обращаться, и тогда я смогу помогать тебе. Тебе ведь нужен ассистент. 

Ну, нифига себе заявочка! Вот уж не думал Брайан, что Джастин поймёт всё столь буквально и захочет включить в программу обучения ещё и дрессуру.

\- Для того, чтобы работать с хищниками, нужен твёрдый характер. Они намного сильнее человека, но должны знать, что в случае проявления агрессии дрессировщик может дать им отпор. Такому пацану, как ты, с ними не совладать. Если они почувствуют твой страх или неуверенность - тебе пиздец. Так что забудь об этом! - отмахнулся от него Кинни. 

\- Думаешь, у меня нет характера? - пиздёныш отвернулся и обиженно засопел.

Кинни и не предполагал, что Джастин не отказался от своего намерения и очень скоро претворит его в жизнь.

 

Невысокий клоун сидел перед зеркалом и смывал нарисованную улыбку с грустного лица. Когда Майкл был младше, он размалёвывал лицо, чтобы не страшно было выходить к зрителям, а сейчас делал это для того, чтобы никто не увидел выражение его лица, которое было отнюдь не веселым. У Майкла был повод грустить - впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя одиноким, несмотря на то, что рядом по-прежнему были мама и друзья. Однако Бен сейчас был далеко, и Майкл тосковал по нему. Ведь общение в аське или по электронной почте не могли заменить возможности в любой момент обнять любимого человека.

\- Майкл, пойдёшь после представления выпить с нами пива? - спросил заглянувший в гримёрку Эммет, пребывавший в своём обычном приподнято-игривом настроении.

\- Я устал, идите без меня, - ответил Майкл. 

Другой бы на его месте пустился во все тяжкие в отсутствие постоянного партнёра, но Майклу это было не нужно. Хватит с него приключений, набегался уже налево и направо. Когда встречаешь того, с кем готов провести всю свою жизнь, то больше не хочется встречаться с кем попало ради одноразового перепихона. Эммет исчез, зато вскоре на пороге появилась мама.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим, - заметила Дэбби.

\- Я действительно устал от кочевой жизни и от этой работы. Зрители не смеются над моими шутками, зато вовсю хохочут, стоит мне упасть или получить от кого-то пощёчину, - пожаловался Майкл. - Им наплевать, что мне действительно может быть больно.

\- Какая разница, отчего они смеются, главное - ты приносишь людям радость и позволяешь на время отвлечься от их проблем, - Дэбби всю жизнь старалась нести людям радость, улыбаясь и шутя, даже если на душе скребли кошки.

\- Вот только мне совсем не весело. Я так люблю Бена…

\- Так продолжай любить его.

\- Но я скучаю по нему.

\- Это нормально. Зато представь, какую радость ты испытаешь при вашей встрече. Грусть по-своему прекрасна. У тебя нет причин впадать в уныние. Ведь Бен жив, здоров и, судя по его письмам, прекрасно проводит время. Ты тоже не должен становиться затворником. Эммет пожаловался, что ты избегаешь общества друзей. Это неправильно. Иди, развейся с ними.

\- У нас сейчас разные интересы. Они люди свободные, а я по-прежнему ощущаю себя семейным человеком. Лучше я побуду этим вечером с тобой и дядей Виком.

\- Как хочешь, дорогой, мы будем очень рады, ведь ты нечасто балуешь нас своим присутствием, - Дэбби обняла сына. 

Несмотря на то, что Майклу уже исполнилось тридцать, он по-прежнему оставался её маленьким мальчиком, и Дэбби не могла отказать сыну в утешении или в животворящем пенделе, если таковой, по её мнению, был нужнее. 

\- Минут через десять я буду готов, - сказал Майкл и чмокнул маму в щёку.

 

После представления Брайан, Тед и Эммет сидели в баре и потягивали холодное пиво из высоких запотевших бокалов. К пиву тут традиционно прилагался хамон – сыровяленый свиной окорок. В каждом кафе, баре или ресторане Испании висела громадная свиная нога, от которой отрезали тонкие ломтики «плачущего» прозрачно-розового с белыми прожилками солёного мяса.

\- Люди ещё не вернулись из отпусков, и сборы недостаточно высоки, чтобы покрыть наши расходы, - Тед вытащил из портфеля какие-то бумаги, видимо, намереваясь наглядно это продемонстрировать.

\- Тед, я не для того плачу тебе солидное жалование, чтобы вникать в финансовые вопросы, - поморщился Брайан, у которого голова сейчас была занята мыслями о том, как ему поиметь местного Бандераса, который сидел неподалёку и уже четверть часа кидал на него красноречивые взгляды. – Реши как-нибудь этот вопрос. Возьми кредит…

\- Но на тебе и так уже три кредита висят!

\- Подумаешь, одним кредитом больше, одним меньше… Какое это уже имеет значение? - с беспечным видом ответил Кинни, по уши увязший в долгах еще пять лет назад, когда решил выкупить цирк у прежнего хозяина. 

\- А ты чем собираешься расплачиваться за него? Твоя квартира и та дважды заложена, - попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Тед.

\- Своей задницей, разумеется, она дорогого стоит, - заметив очумевший взгляд Теда, Брайан рассмеялся. – Да шучу я. У нас ведь всё равно нет другого выхода. Ничего, как-нибудь выкрутимся. А сейчас я хочу расслабиться, - он поднялся с места и вальяжно направился к очередной жертве своего обаяния, а Теду оставалось только с завистью наблюдать, как, перебросившись парой фраз с настоящим (по крайней мере, с виду) мачо, его друг увлёк парня в направлении туалета.

\- Знать бы, что он им всем говорит… - вздохнул Тед, на которого обычно не клевали те, кто ему нравился, а западали совершенно не симпатичные ему личности. 

– Боюсь, что этого мы никогда не узнаем, - улыбнулся Эммет. – Возможно, дело не в словах, а в его бьющей через край сексуальности.

\- Я бы душу продал, чтобы хоть немного побыть Брайаном Кинни… - признался завидующий этому везунчику Шмидт.

Тем временем Брайан расстегнул джинсы и прислонился к стенке кабинки. Выбранный им парень опустился на колени и обхватил губами его член. Давненько Брайан не занимался сексом в публичных местах. Так ведь недолго и остепениться. А нахуй оно ему надо? Слишком уж он размяк с этим мелким. И что в мальчишке такого, что Брайан до сих пор не смог от него избавиться? И посылал ведь не раз, но тот, подобно бумерангу, всегда возвращался обратно. Зачем Брайану этот прилипала, вообразивший, что любит его? Нахуй любовь! У него ведь есть его цирк, тигры, друзья, и всего этого ему вполне достаточно. Так зачем же ввязываться в то, что всё равно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему? Зачем покупать целую корову, если можно получить молоко даром? Хм, а это испанское молоко оказалось весьма недурственным. Влажный шершавый язык прошёлся вокруг головки его члена, подразнил уздечку. Губы обхватили ствол и ритмично задвигались. Парень сосал виртуозно, и вскоре Брайан закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову от наслаждения, скрутившего тело сладким спазмом.

 

Когда Брайан на следующее утро пошёл к тиграм, то увидел, что мелкий пиздёныш находится внутри клетки, прижимаясь спиной к металлическим прутьям, а Линдси стоит рядом и обнюхивает его. Кинни схватил палку и поспешил ему на помощь. Он открыл дверцу, оттолкнул тигрицу палкой и вытащил этого уёбка из клетки.

\- Ты нахуй ёбнулся?! Это ж надо было додуматься полезть в клетку к тигрице с детёнышем. Да она запросто могла тебя сожрать! - Брайан не на шутку перепугался за мальчишку и теперь был чертовски зол на него. Было очень странно испытывать к кому-то столь сильные эмоции. Эти пресловутые нежные чуйства – полная хуйня, придуманная авторами розово-сопливых дамских романов и не имеющая никакого отношения к реальности. А в настоящей жизни от таких телячьих нежностей один геморрой.

\- Но ведь не сожрала, - возразил мелкий. - Я ей нравлюсь, поэтому она стала меня облизывать.

\- Придурок! Да она просто мыла еду перед тем, как её слопать. Отлупить бы тебя за твои художества, чтобы неповадно было, - Брайан схватил хлыст и потащил Джастина в одно из подсобных помещений. 

\- Я уже не ребёнок! – возмутился Тейлор.

\- Почему тогда ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок? - Кинни прижал парнишку к стене и, расстегнув на нём джинсы, оголил аппетитную попку. - Немного боли не помешает, - шепнул он и задрал на Джастине ещё и футболку.

Адреналин в крови, вызванный только что пережитой опасностью, усиливал возбуждение от грубых прикосновений Брайана. Дрожь предвкушения чего-то очень необычного пробежала по позвоночнику юноши. Джастин понимал, что ему не следовало поступать столь безрассудно, но как иначе он мог доказать, что достоин быть помощником великолепного мистера Кинни? Укротитель, не церемонясь, огрел филейные части хлыстом. Это оказалось больно, но вполне терпимо. Раньше Джастин жалел бедненьких тигров, которых Брайан бил во время представления или репетиции. А ведь их шкура была намного толще, значит, дрессировщик вовсе не издевался над своими животными. 

Брайан давно научился правильно рассчитывать силу удара, причём не только на животных. Ведь хлыст во время представления предназначался не столько для наказания тигров, сколько для повышения зрелищности номера. Второй удар, оставивший красный рубец на молочно-белой коже, оказался гораздо сильнее, и Джастин вздрогнул, как от ожога, но пощады просить не стал даже после нескольких следующих ударов. Брайан должен понять, что он уже не маленький и не станет распускать нюни. Как ни странно, но от усиливающегося жжения мягкого места Тейлор чувствовал всё большее возбуждение.

Брайан знал, что каждый последующий удар терпеть было всё труднее, но Джастин не издал ни звука, лишь вздрагивал и резко выдыхал. Выдержка мелкого пиздёныша была достойна уважения, и вскоре, немного выпустив пар, Брайан почувствовал, что раздражение уступило место желанию. Расстегнуть свои джинсы и надеть презерватив на стоящий колом член не отняло много времени, после чего он навалился на Джастина, впечатывая его в стену. В комнату в любой момент мог кто-нибудь войти, но Кинни это никогда не смущало. Стесняются пусть другие, те, кому нечего показать. А его чужие взгляды только подхлёстывали, обостряя наслаждение. 

Джастин ожидал яростного напора, но вместо этого мягкие губы Брайана внезапно одарили его нежным поцелуем. Тейлор повернул голову, вкладывая в ответный поцелуй всю свою любовь. Он отдавал дорогому человеку не только тело, но и все свои мысли и чувства, надеясь, что когда-нибудь Брайану они тоже понадобятся.

Ладони Кинни поглаживали грудь и бёдра этого мальчика, внезапно ставшего таким необходимым. Он старался вложить в эти нежные прикосновения всё то, что никогда не сможет выразить словами. Его губы соскользнули на шею, двигаясь к трогательной ямочке у ключицы, а руки принялись оглаживать упругий член. И только в этот миг Джастин позволил себе издать негромкий стон, насаживаясь на член своего любовника так, чтобы получить от этого максимальное наслаждение. Их спонтанное единение завершилось фееричным оргазмом, после которого Брайан проворчал:

\- Ты ведь не угомонишься, да? Ладно, завтра начнёшь работать со мной. Лучше уж ты войдёшь в клетку к тиграм под моим присмотром, чем один. Но, чур, больше никакой самодеятельности! Будешь делать только то, что я скажу.

\- Спасибо, Брайан! Обещаю, что ты не пожалеешь, - возрадовался мелкий.

\- Я уже жалею, что связался с таким пиздёнышем, как ты. Но ты охуенно даёшь.


	7. Детки в клетке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Потому что я Бэтмен»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOSwre_FIqA

Гас уже открыл глаза и начал бегать по клетке, и Джастина теперь даже за уши было не оттащить от потешно резвившегося зверёныша. Целые дни Тейлор проводил у клеток с тиграми, чтобы те привыкли к его виду и голосу. Он учился у Брайана правилам ухода за зверями и технике работы дрессировщика. Кинни рассказывал ему об особенностях характера и повадках своих питомцев. К каждому из тигров нужен был особый подход: ленивцев следовало чуть ли не пинками заставлять работать, а со строптивыми, напротив, требовались терпение и ласка. 

\- Хлыст – эффектный аксессуар, рассчитанный на публику. Наш основной инструмент – палка, - сказал на первом занятии Брайан, протягивая её Тейлору. - Она выполняет функцию и направляющей указки, которой ты даёшь команду тигру выполнить то или иное действие, и приспособления для подачи мяса. Длина палки около четырёх футов – это как раз то расстояние, на котором безопасно находиться от хищника, чтобы он не достал тебя, если замахнётся лапой.

\- Легкая, немного похожа на лыжную, - заметил Джастин, взвесив алюминиевую палку в руке. - Но ты-то подходил к ним вплотную.

\- Порой я нарушаю правила, - улыбнулся Брайан. - Эти тигры работают со мной уже много лет, и я знаю, чего от них можно ожидать, а ты для них - чужак, поэтому тебе пока не следует вторгаться в их личное пространство и подвергать себя опасности. Я тоже не всегда рискую приближаться к зверю, если вижу, что он не в настроении. Например, когда у хищников начинается брачный период, они становятся более агрессивными и с ними нужно быть максимально осторожным.

Процесс обучения оказался затяжным. Торопыге Джастину казалось, что он уже готов войти в клетку к хищникам, однако опытный укротитель понимал, насколько обманчивы порой могут быть знаки расположения у диких кошек и насколько те бывают коварны, поэтому предпочитал не спешить.

 

Время шло, но отношения с Кинни не претерпели изменений, и Тейлору по-прежнему приходилось терпеть круговерть случайных партнёров в его номере и терпеливо ждать своей очереди. Возмущаться и качать права было бесполезно, ведь он сам был там на птичьих правах и в любой момент мог быть отлучён от тела, а то и вышвырнут на улицу. Было довольно тяжело мириться с таким положением вещей, но у него не было особого выбора, если он хотел оставаться рядом с Брайаном. Джастин не унывал, стараясь находить во всём положительные моменты. Его любовь и восхищение Кинни переросли в желание стать таким же охуенным самцом, каким был тот. Джастин старался вовсю: модные шмотки, пирсинг, осветление волос и регулярные походы в гей-клубы, где он старался вести себя, как Брайан. Он неплохо проводил время, но его не покидало ощущение, что всё это – суррогат, лишь отчасти удовлетворяющий его потребность в близости с любимым человеком. Конечно, было приятно почувствовать себя желанным и уверенным в себе, трахнуть того, кто соблазнялся его молодостью и красотой, и потешить своё эго, когда на утро случайный партнёр признавался ему в любви. И, чтобы хоть немного отыграть свой проигрыш с Кинни, небрежно так ответить: «Какая, нах… любовь, у нас был только секс». Уходя, он не чувствовал угрызений совести. А что такого? Так ведь совсем недавно поступили с ним, поэтому он теперь имеет полное право аналогично вести себя с наивными мальчишками, возомнившими, что проведенная вместе ночь позволяет им надеяться на большее. Джастин ничего к ним не испытывал. Он любил Брайана и хотел быть только с ним, но тот по-прежнему был абсолютно самодостаточным. Так что Джастину оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что когда-нибудь Брайан разберётся, что именно испытывает к нему, и найдёт в себе силы признаться. А пока, чтобы скрасить это ожидание, от которого и свихнуться недолго, совладать с мучительной ревностью и попытаться хоть как-то уровнять астрономический счёт партнёров, он делал то же, что и его кумир. Однако Брайану, судя по его поведению, было абсолютно похую, с кем проводил время Джастин, когда они были не вместе. Особенно, если учесть его напутствия не забывать пользоваться презервативами и пожелания как следует повеселиться.

 

Прошло почти три месяца, цирк успел дважды сменить место дислокации и обосноваться в Праге, прежде чем Брайан разрешил Джастину приблизиться к хищникам.

В первый раз они вошли в клетку к братишкам Смиту и Вессону вместе. Смит продолжил лениво дремать, никак не реагируя на людей, а вот Вессон внимательно наблюдал за вошедшими, не проявляя, однако, признаков агрессии. 

\- Можешь подойти к нему поближе, - разрешил Брайан.

\- Киса хороший, хороший киса, - как и раньше, ещё с той стороны решётки, принялся нахваливать тигра Тейлор. Может, звери и не понимали значения слов, но они чутко реагировали на интонации в голосе обращавшегося к ним человека.

Киса смачно зевнул, встал и сделал потягуси. Он выглядел таким милым и ручным, что Джастин совершил первую ошибку – сделал пару шагов вперёд и погладил тигра. На первое движение ладони по своей шерсти Вессон не отреагировал, но после второго кинулся на Тейлора. Между Джастином и тигром моментально встал Брайан и сразу наказал Вессона, легонько стукнув его палкой по носу. Зверь тут же встал на задние лапы и поднял передние, сдаваясь на милость победителя. Брайан специально не стал вмешиваться раньше, чтобы пиздёныш понял, чем грозит ему подобная беспечность. 

\- Запомни: ручных тигров не бывает. В каждом из них дремлет охотничий инстинкт, и когда-нибудь хищник обязательно его покажет, поэтому ты всегда должен быть начеку, - сказал он обалдевшему ученику. Пока что от будущего ассистента была одна морока. - Место! - прикрикнул на Вессона укротитель, и тот уселся на пол. - Теперь можешь медленно подойти к нему, - разрешил Кинни Джастину.

Тейлор снова подошёл к тигру, проявившему на сей раз большую благосклонность и даже позволившему почесать себя за ухом. Так был заключён пакт о ненападении между первым из группы хищников и новым ассистентом дрессировщика. Поначалу присутствие новичка в клетке должно быть минимальным, поэтому Брайан вывел своего подопечного наружу, чтобы продолжить теоретическое обучение: 

\- Я работаю по методу смешанной дрессуры. Ее идея заключается в следующем: «Сделай это – и ты получишь лакомство, выйдешь из повиновения – будешь наказан!» То есть за правильно выполненный трюк тигр получает поощрение в виде кусочка мяса. Болевой элемент в смешанной дрессуре надо понимать не буквально. Это, скорее, не причинение зверю боли, а напоминание о том, что она может быть причинена. Но при этом ты должен обладать достаточной силой воли, чтобы быть главным тигром. Если дрессировщик будет рохлей, то кто-нибудь из хищников обязательно займёт его место. Если тигр сломает тебя, то ты больше никогда не сможешь работать с хищниками.

Первый этап дрессировки – это приручение. Данная часть работы уже была проделана до тебя. Звери уже привыкли к людям и приучены выполнять определенные действия. Однако дрессировщик обязан постоянно быть бдительным и поддерживать дисциплину в клетке. Каждый тигр должен знать границы дозволенного и своё место на арене, иначе будет полная неразбериха. Именно от этого места он и будет плясать, выполняя свою роль в номере.

Ты должен будешь страховать меня во время выступлений и тренировок, когда я поворачиваюсь спиной к кому-то из тигров, и следить за тем, чтобы никто из них не напал на меня. Сам тоже старайся не поворачиваться к ним спиной. Кроме того, в твои обязанности входит перемещать тумбы и устанавливать на них перекладины во время номера, подавать мне реквизит и так далее. Но запомни, малейшая неточность в расстановке тумб – и тигр, прыгая надо мной с одной тумбы на другую, может ранить меня своими когтями. Такое уже случилось однажды, - Кинни взял руку Джастина и приложил её к своей голове, где под густой каштановой шевелюрой скрывался старый шрам.

\- Ого! – изумился Джастин. – Я буду предельно аккуратен.

\- Поскольку ты работал в фаер шоу, то поможешь мне с огненным реквизитом. Однако, пропитывая горючим составом и поджигая обруч, помни, что огонь должен быть только снаружи. Стоит тигру хоть раз обжечься – и ты больше не заставишь его туда прыгнуть.

\- С этим-то я справлюсь, - пообещал Джастин, - я ведь и сам не раз обжигался во время выступлений, когда керосина в поях было слишком много.

\- Надеюсь. Молодняк мы обычно начинаем выпускать на манеж в возрасте трёх месяцев. Так что возьмёшь Гаса и постепенно начнёшь его тренировать: учить простым командам «Домой!», «Лежать!», «Место!» и награждать мясцом и похвалой. Первое время никаких кнутов – одни пряники. Кнут применяется только тогда, когда зверь бросается на тебя. Ударом лапы взрослый тигр может сломать дерево диаметром 7 дюймов, клыками способен прокусить лист железа толщиной 0,2 дюйма. Ты не можешь дать ему отпор, но он должен думать, что ты сильнее его. С самого раннего возраста мы создаём для них эту иллюзию. Иногда, конечно, приходится проявить характер и хлопнуть хлыстом. Но тут главное – не переусердствовать. Если ты будешь бить зверя, то он поймёт, что от тебя исходит агрессия и ты делаешь ему больно. Если тигр будет тебя бояться, то он к тебе не подойдёт и никогда не возьмёт с твоей палки мясо.

 

Вечером того же дня после очередного представления Брайан и Тед разговаривали в директорском кабинете о делах своих скорбных.

\- Несмотря на увеличившиеся с наступлением осени сборы, у нас всё ещё недостаточно средств, чтобы вовремя совершать выплаты по всем твоим кредитам, - сообщил Брайану Тед. - Нужны новые эффектные номера, которые позволят привлечь в цирк больше зрителей.

\- Я тоже думал об этом. Неплохо было бы переманить к нам Итана Голда, у которого как раз кончается контракт с Цирк дю Солей. Его номер, практически идентичный тому, что исполнял Мистер Х, герой знаменитой оперетты Имре Кальмана, произвёл фурор во время гастролей в Канаде. Европейцам он тоже наверняка придётся по вкусу. Свяжешься с ним?

\- Уже провёл переговоры с его агентом, вот список его требований, - Шмидт протянул шефу несколько листов.

\- Губа не дура, - протянул Кинни, ознакомившись с райдером артиста. - Я согласен на всё, кроме последнего пункта: мой номер с тиграми будет последним и это не обсуждается. Если хочет, может выступать непосредственно передо мной.

\- Хорошо, я сообщу ему, - кивнул Тед.

\- Нужно будет также озадачить всех наших артистов, чтобы поставили новые номера или усовершенствовали старые.

 

Майкл никогда не мечтал о карьере клоуна. В молодости он хотел стать воздушным гимнастом, но у него не хватало для этого силёнок. Перекладина слишком часто выскальзывала из пальцев, и только лонжа спасала его от неминуемого падения. Да ещё и Брайан всё время подтрунивал над ним: «Ну какой из тебя, нафиг, Бэтмен, Майки? Ты, скорее, комический злодей одного из столь любимых тобой комиксов». Вот Майкл и стал тем, кем хотел его видеть Кинни, - дежурным клоуном, заполняющим немудрёными репризами перерывы между номерами звёзд манежа. Ах, если бы только Брайан пожелал увидеть его тем, кем он сам всегда хотел быть для него… С ранней юности их связывала дружба, более тесная и близкая, чем это принято у большинства мужчин. Однако они так и не перешагнули грань этой дружбы. Майкл всю жизнь был одновременно и оруженосцем, и придворным шутом Брайана, мечтавшим стать фаворитом хотя бы на одну ночь.

Но Брайан, обычно неразборчивый в связях, не совершал никаких поползновений в сторону давнего друга (если, конечно, не считать тот случай, когда им в детстве помешала Дэбби). Иногда Майклу приходила в голову мысль, что Кинни, возможно, бережёт его до того времени, когда постареет, обрюзгнет и не сможет снимать парней. Однако Новотны не мог ждать вечно. Он хотел нормальных отношений, не только физической, но и душевной близости, и не прекращал искать того, с кем сможет быть счастлив, ведь эгоистичный друг был явно не тем, кто станет печься о благе ближнего.

Когда Майкл встретил Бена, ему показалось, что это именно тот человек, с которым он готов жить до конца своих дней. Но всё оказалось непросто. Долгое время Майкл разрывался между любовью к Бену и давней болезненной привязанностью к Брайану. И вот теперь Бен уехал. Казалось бы, теперь ничто не мешало Майклу проводить больше времени со старым другом, однако теперь Кинни был увлечён своим новым мальчиком-игрушкой. И Майкл тихо бесился. Хрен с ними, еженощно менявшимися любовниками, они ничего не значили, но этот белобрысый малолетний нахал занял место рядом с Брайаном, ранее принадлежавшее ему.

Видно, именно из-за этой злости на мелкого гадёныша и сволочного Брайана Майкл однажды вечером согласился принять предложение доктора Камерона сходить куда-нибудь поужинать после представления. В ресторане Дэвид рассказывал о недавнем разводе с женой и жаловался на одиночество. Новотны тоже сетовал на то, что Бен его покинул. Выпитое вино и общие проблемы сблизили их, и вскоре Дэвид и Майкл уже непринуждённо болтали. Когда Майкл отлучался в туалет, Дэвид заметил, насколько тот медленно и неловко вставал со стула и садился на место.

\- У тебя что, болит поясница? - поинтересовался Дэвид.

\- Да. Мы репетировали номер, где я должен буду красиво парить под куполом цирка в боевом наряде Бэтмена, спасая привязанную злодеем к трапеции Мелани, а потом красиво навернуться вниз, так и не успев сорвать поцелуй красотки. Но я не успел вовремя сгруппироваться и потянул спину, - Майкл так и не отказался от своей детской мечты и решил воплотить её в жизнь хотя бы таким способом.

\- Знаешь, а я ведь в молодости окончил курсы массажа и даже получил лицензию мануального терапевта. Давай я посмотрю твою спину, вдруг там у тебя смещение диска, такие вещи лучше не запускать, - предложил доктор Камерон.

\- Не стоит, я уже намазал её мазью Бен-гей, и мне стало немного легче, - Майклу было ужасно неловко напрягать человека, с которым он прекрасно провёл сегодняшний вечер.

\- Это слабая мазь, и, если у тебя защемлён нерв, она не поможет. Идём ко мне в номер, и я мигом поставлю тебя на ноги, - настаивал Дэвид.

\- Ладно, если это тебя не затруднит, - согласился Новотны. Камерон расплатился по счету, и они поехали в гостиницу. 

Майкла не насторожило то, что Дэвид повесил снаружи на ручке двери табличку «Не беспокоить» и запер замок. В номере доктора Камерона царил идеальный порядок, как будто посещал его только санинспектор, да и то лишь с целью ежемесячной проверки. Ни одна вещь не висела на спинке стула и не лежала на кровати. Это было несколько странно. Обычно в комнате, где проживает мужик, будь он хоть трижды педик, непременно остаются такие следы его жизнедеятельности, как разбросанные грязные носки и майки, брошенная у зеркала расчёска с волосками и тому подобное.

\- Тебе нужно снять одежду. В ванной комнате есть махровый халат, можешь там переодеться, - сказал Дэвид, и Майкл отправился в царство зеркал и кафеля.

Полотенца в ванной комнате висели строго по размерам, наводя на мысль о маньячившем герое Эрика Робертса из фильма «В постели с врагом», но, расслабленный сытным ужином и крепким вином, Майкл отмахнулся от подобных глупостей. Когда он вышел из ванной, Дэвид, уже переодевшийся в спортивные штаны и просторную белую футболку, ждал его.

\- Снимай халат и ложись на диван, - сказал эскулап, и Майкл, оставшийся в одних трусах, улёгся на живот. 

Врач принялся разминать напряжённые мышцы спины и плечевого пояса. Это было настолько приятно, что захмелевший Майкл чуть не уснул. 

\- Вдохни и медленно выдохни, - попросил доктор Камерон и надавил руками на проблемный участок позвоночника в верхнем отделе. 

Раздался громкий хруст (было довольно больно), но после этого стало легче дышать. Однако на этом мытарства Майкла не закончились, потому что теперь доктор перешёл к нижнему отделу позвоночника, отводя в сторону и вверх то одну, то другую ногу и одновременно надавливая своими железными пальцами на позвонки в области поясницы, отчего там тоже ощутимо похрустывало и побаливало. После этого Дэвид отодвинул вниз Майкловы трусы и принялся жёстко массировать его задницу. 

\- Нужно размассировать выход седалищного нерва, - пояснил он.

Новотны с ужасом понял, что возбуждается от прикосновений рук доктора. Блядь, его задница всегда была мощнейшей эрогенной зоной. Внезапно он почувствовал, что сильные руки массируют не только его ягодицы, но и промежность.

\- Дэвид, не надо, это неправильно, у меня ведь есть Бен. 

\- Твой Бен далеко, а я рядом. Расслабься, Майкл, и позволь себе получить удовольствие. Я же вижу, насколько ты возбуждён. Глупо отказывать своему телу в естественных физиологических потребностях из-за навязанных обществом предрассудков, - сказал Дэвид и засунул хорошо смазанный массажным маслом палец в анус Майкла, прижимаясь своим полуэрегированным членом к его бедру.

Выпитое вино мгновенно выветрилось из головы Майкла, и он понял, что массаж простаты явно не заказывал. Он осознал, что попал в идиотскую ситуацию. Вроде бы идти на конфликт с человеком, который тебя лечит, было неудобно, но, с другой стороны, позволить, чтобы его поимели за кормёжку, как дешёвую шлюху (да ещё и прикрываясь благими намерениями), а потом мучиться от отвращения к себе, тоже не хотелось. Майкл лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать. Вот уж не думал, что в тридцать с лишним окажется в подобной ситуации, к тому же с хорошо знакомым человеком, которому доверял. И ведь давно уже не наивный мальчик, а зрелый мужчина, и, тем не менее, так влип. В анус протолкнулся ещё один палец. Расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие или оказать сопротивление? Дэвид был намного крупнее и сильнее, к тому же Майкл находился сейчас в невыгодной позиции. Если Дэвид навалится сверху, то уже никуда не рыпнешься. Звать на помощь не имело смысла. Кто его услышит? А если и услышит, то вряд ли станет вмешиваться, увидев красноречивую табличку на двери номера. Тогда Майкл принял единственно верное решение: он прокусил до крови свою губу, а потом извернулся и укусил Дэвида за шею.

\- Ты что? – тут же шарахнулся от него Камерон.

\- Помнишь о том, что мой партнёр ВИЧ-положительный? Поэтому решил свести риск к минимуму и обойтись без поцелуев, трахнув меня в извращённой форме? Советую провериться на ВИЧ, док. А мне и моим предрассудкам пора домой. Счастливо оставаться, - Майкл встал с дивана, быстро напялил на себя одежду и направился к выходу. - Отопри дверь, если не хочешь, чтобы сегодняшний инцидент завтра стал предметом обсуждения всей труппы. 

\- Майкл, ты действительно давно мне нравишься. Я бы не позволил себе ничего такого, если бы не был уверен, что сегодня за ужином между нами проскочила искра. Прости меня, пожалуйста, - тут же сменил линию поведения Дэвид, отмыкая замок на двери магнитной картой.

\- Простить? – охренел Майкл. - Не раньше, чем я смогу забыть о случившемся, - отрезал он и покинул коллегу, которого, как выяснилось, совсем не знал.


	8. Большие перемены

На следующий день доктор Камерон, сославшись на неотложные семейные дела, требующие его немедленного присутствия, срочно улетел в США. И слава богу, потому что Майкл не был уверен, что при встрече с ним сможет сдержаться и не наговорить грубостей. А отсутствие доктора позволяло не вспоминать лишний раз о его домогательствах и продолжать жить обычной жизнью. На самом деле Майкл вовсе не собирался, как угрожал Дэвиду, рассказывать друзьям о той неприятной ситуации. Ещё сочтут, что влип в неё по собственной глупости, а Брайан, наверняка, ехидно поинтересуется, с чего это он вдруг заартачился и не дал доктору.

 

Расслабленный Брайан, на котором из одежды был лишь браслет из ракушек с Ибицы, ставший его талисманом, всё ещё валялся на кровати. А вот пиздёныш, выпивший из него этой ночью все соки (включая яблочный, апельсиновый и желудочный), уже вскочил, словно у него сработала пружина в заднице, и сейчас уплетал за обе щеки заказанный в номер не то поздний ужин, не то ранний завтрак, по-хозяйски клацая пультом телевизора. Это жутко раздражало Брайана, намеревавшегося хоть немного поспать перед очередным трудовым днём.

\- Может, ты пожрёшь и посмотришь зомбоящик у себя в номере? – прозрачно намекнул он этому зайчику-энерджайзеру.

\- У-у, у тебя лучше кормят и телевизор с большим экраном, - с набитым ртом ответил тот.

Надо же, только что получил порцию чистого протеина, а всё равно жрёт, как не в себя. Везёт же этим молодым мальчишкам, могут трескать, сколько влезет, и ни на фунт не поправляться, а Брайану приходится ежедневно ограничивать себя в еде и заниматься до седьмого пота в тренажёрном зале, чтобы сохранить товарный вид. Внезапно Джастин остановился на одном из новостных каналов.

\- Джим Стоквелл обвиняет Коди Бэлла в том, что тот взорвал его машину (естественно, машина была не его собственной, а взятой напрокат), - вещала на чистом английском прогрессивная репортёрша, которая не носила даже традиционного для многих турчанок хиджаба. На экране после любительских съёмок эффектного фейерверка появилось изображение коротко стриженного русоволосого паренька в наручниках, который тут же начал выступать:

\- Этот гад полгода не платил всей труппе зарплату, заставляя нас при этом пахать, как рабов на плантациях, без выходных и праздников, мол, они у нас в контрактах не прописаны! Обещал расплатиться по окончании гастрольного тура, но вчера заявил, что мы работали чуть ли не в убыток себе (слишком большие накладные расходы и маленький доход) и вроде бы один из последних отелей, где мы выступали, не заплатил ему денег. 

\- Мистер Стоквелл, что вы можете на это сказать? – репортёрша ткнула микрофон в лицо якобы пострадавшей стороне.

\- Я работаю с трудными подростками, многих из которых в буквальном смысле подобрал на улице. Я оплачиваю ребятам жильё, еду, одежду, обучение и реквизит для выступлений, а в ответ получаю такую чёрную неблагодарность… - со сдержанной скорбью в голосе посетовал Джим.

\- Какие нахер расходы?! - взорвался Коди. - Джим Стоквелл селил нас в самых дешёвых хостелах, а реквизит и костюмы мастерили мы сами. Он регулярно штрафовал нас за малейшие нарушения, чтобы не платить нам денег. Я уверен, что все доходы от наших выступлений шли в его карман. Так что настоящий преступник здесь не я, а мистер Стоквелл. Советую вам расследовать его финансовые махинации, - Коди слишком долго терпел беспредел руководителя и вот теперь сорвался.

– Я не выдавал им деньги на руки, просто потому они ещё слишком молоды и не могут ими правильно распоряжаться, а кругом столько соблазнов… - начал выкручиваться Стоквелл.

\- Так, значит, деньги всё же были? – уточнил Коди.

\- Кое-какие доходы были, но директор «Роял Кристалл Отеля» действительно не заплатил нам ни гроша, - стоял на своём Стоквелл.

\- А это мы сейчас у него уточним, - находчивая репортёрша связалась по скайпу с вышеозначенным отелем. – Здравствуйте, это репортер «Евроньюс» Далия Бахар. Мне нужно срочно поговорить с директором. – Доброго здравия, господин Мустафа Айдын. Ведущий европейский новостной канал интересуется, правда ли, что вы отказались платить за выступления театра огня «Артемида» в вашем отеле?

\- Да, это так. И вот по какой причине, - ответил пожилой мужчина восточной наружности, но в европейском костюме. Он тоже довольно сносно говорил по-английски, разве что слишком раскатисто произнося букву «r». - В рекламном ролике его руководитель, господин Стоквелл, представил нам совсем другую программу и иной состав труппы, нежели тот, который к нам прибыл. Костюмы тоже отличались от тех, что были в видеоролике, да и профессиональный уровень участников оставлял желать лучшего. - Откуда ему было знать, что за полгода работы без выходных юные артисты полностью выдохлись и успели окончательно перессориться между собой?

\- Благодарю за информацию, господин Айдын, - репортёрша прервала связь.

\- Потому что основной состав театра «Артемида», чей ролик прислал в Турцию Стоквелл, косил в это время бабло в Майами, - встрял в разговор Коди, закладывая с потрохами шефа с его двойной, а то и тройной бухгалтерией.

\- Мистер Стоквелл, боюсь, что вам тоже придётся проследовать с нами в участок, чтобы дать там объяснения по поводу этого достаточно серьёзного обвинения, - оживился полицейский, усаживающий в машину Коди.

\- Это всё - ложь, я требую присутствия своего адвоката, - забеспокоился Стоквелл.

\- Не переживайте, все ваши гражданские права будут соблюдены, - пообещал полицейский. - До прибытия вашего адвоката вы имеете право сохранять молчание.

Видно было, как Коди показывает Стоквеллу фак.

Затем начался сюжет об автомобильной аварии в Страховском туннеле Праги, но Джастин уже не слушал. Потому что он набирал номер Дафны Чендерс, направляясь в ванную, чтобы без помех с ней поговорить. Тоже мне, хорош друг, увлёкся Брайаном и новой работой и за четыре месяца ни разу не позвонил старой подруге…

\- Привет, Даф. Только что видел сюжет про Джима и Коди. Вы как там?

\- Здравствуй, Джастин! Как хорошо, что ты позвонил! Как только запахло жареным, Бойд сразу смылся, прихватив, как я подозреваю, всю выручку, которую они захапали со Стоквеллом. А мы не можем даже улететь домой, потому что у нас нет денег. А ты где, всё ещё с тем парнем?

\- Я сейчас в Праге. Теперь я его ассистент. Вчера мы впервые вместе выступали с тиграми, - похвастался Джастин.

\- Обалдеть! Джас, может, ты сможешь договориться, чтобы нас на время взяли в ваш цирк, чтобы мы получили возможность заработать денег на обратные билеты в Питтсбург?

\- Думаю, я смогу устроить это, - пообещал Тейлор. - Брайан как раз ищет новые зрелищные номера, чтобы обновить программу.

\- Тот самый Брайан? Он что, самый главный в цирке?

\- Типа того, он его владелец.

\- Ну, тебе и повезло: твой бойфренд оказался не только красавцем, но и богачом!

\- Повезло… Но он не мой бойфренд. Всё сложно, - признался Джастин.

\- Но ты ведь до сих пор с ним.

\- Но он не только со мной. Ладно, Даф, замяли. Сейчас я поговорю с ним и перезвоню тебе.

Джастин вернулся к только что уснувшему Кинни и юркой змейкой скользнул под одеяло. Нежные поцелуи, спускающиеся всё ниже и ниже. Лёгкие, почти невесомые касания к дремавшему, как и его хозяин, члену, на которые последний моментально среагировал, наливаясь кровью и восставая, словно птица Феникс из пепла. И вот уже юркий влажный язычок обвёл по кругу венчик головки, с силой надавил на уздечку и принялся вылизывать саму головку. На миг припал жадным поцелуем к увлажнившемуся отверстию, похожему на маленький, но очень хищный ротик. Затем Джастин почти полностью заглотнул член Брайана и стал совершать возвратно-поступательные движения, различавшиеся ритмом и амплитудой, а также степенью сжатия губ. Никогда ещё Джастин не был столь нежным и напористым одновременно и никогда раньше не делал Брайану такого охренительного минета, за который можно было простить ему даже очередную побудку. Своими умелыми действиями он заставил видавшего виды Кинни запрокинуть голову и застонать от наслаждения, когда того накрыло оргазмом. Тейлор был таким милым, что хоть к ране прикладывай, и Брайан сразу понял, что это неспроста.

\- Ну-ка, выкладывай, что тебе от меня нужно? - спросил он напрямик, когда блондинистая голова умостилась на его плече.

\- Ты ведь сам говорил, что тебе нужны новые эффектные номера. Ты видел наше огненное шоу в Сан Антонио. Возьми хотя бы на время наших ребят, пожалуйста. Стоквелл кинул их по полной программе, и они сейчас сидят без денег и без работы, даже не имея возможности вернуться домой.

\- То есть, если я соглашусь их взять, мне придётся ещё и оплатить им перелёт? – уточнил Брайан. Честно говоря, он ожидал от Джастина просьбы совсем иного рода, подозревая, что тот сегодня захотел быть сверху, вот и старался вовсю.

\- Это не так уж и далеко, кроме того, существуют авиакомпании, совершающие дешёвые перевозки.

\- Вряд ли пожарная инспекция обрадуется такому количеству горючего реквизита, - протянул Брайан, раздумывая, стоит ли овчинка выделки.

\- Так у нас есть светодиодные пои и стаффы, с которыми мы обычно выступаем в закрытых помещениях, и выглядят они не менее эффектно, - руки Джастина снова принялись нежно поглаживать грудь и бёдра Кинни в надежде так или иначе убедить его.

\- Скольким я должен купить сюда билеты? - Брайана, прежде всего, интересовала практическая сторона.

\- Два или три парня (если полиция отпустит Коди) и две девушки. Это не так уж и много. Кстати, я мог бы снова выступать с ними. Чтобы не потерять сноровки, я всё это время тайно продолжал тренироваться с поями, приходя в цирк, когда там никого не было. Сначала я пользовался набитыми крупой гетрами, затем приобрёл в интернет-магазине светодиодные пои и стаффы. Знаешь, мне удалось освоить технику работы со стаффом, - похвастался мелкий.

\- И когда ты всё это успевал? Ты же всё время, если был не со мной, то шлялся по гей-клубам?

\- Клубы мне быстро надоели, кроме того… - Джастин внезапно умолк, не желая признаваться, что ходил туда в последнее время не столько за новыми ощущениями, сколько в надежде на то, что это заденет Кинни и тот рано или поздно не захочет ни с кем его делить. Немного поиграв в Брайана, Тейлор понял, что предпочитает оставаться собой, однако уже не тем прежним наивным, неопытным мальчишкой, а человеком, многое испытавшим и сделавшим для себя из этого определённые выводы, - …было бы жаль забросить то, на что потрачено столько сил и времени, - всё же закончил он начатую фразу.

\- А не надорвёшься, мелкий? Потянешь два номера?

\- Смотри, как бы ты не надорвался, старый хрен, а я молодой и здоровый, - пиздёныш знал, как поддеть Брайана, которого надвигающееся тридцатилетие пугало больше, чем геенна огненная совершившего смертный грех католика.

\- Ладно, можешь звонить своим друзьям. Сегодня днём я поговорю с Тедом, и он закажет для них билеты. 

\- Спасибо, Брайан, - стихийное бедствие по имени Джастин чмокнуло его в щёку и, схватив мобильный, радостно умчалось, сверкая голой задницей, в ванную комнату названивать бывшим коллегам.

 

\- Ты совсем охренел! Я же сто раз тебе говорил, чтобы ты не кормил тигров с руки! Без пальцев хочешь остаться?! - орал укротитель на Джастина, у которого текла кровь из прокушенных пальцев. Перепуганный Гас виновато жался к ногам юноши, прижимая уши к голове.

\- Он же ещё маленький. Гас был таким послушным и ласковым, как котёнок, я думал, что он возьмёт мясо аккуратно. Кто ж знал, что он меня так тяпнет? - начал оправдываться Тейлор.

\- Но зубы-то у него всё равно острые. Дай посмотрю, - Брайан схватил Джастина за руку и повернул её ладонью вверх. К счастью, укусы были не слишком глубоки, а крови было много из-за того, что, судя по всему, были задеты сосуды. Кинни вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Тигры не чистят зубы, поэтому нужно поскорее тщательно промыть и обработать рану, чтобы не начался воспалительный процесс, так что шагом марш в медпункт, - Кинни не удержался и несколько раз шлёпнул глупого мальчишку по заднице. - Надеюсь, тебе вкатают туда пару кубиков гентамицина. С боевым крещением! Будет тебе наука на будущее. Как говорил мой наставник: «Не тот укротитель лучше, который искусен, а тот, который искусан».

\- О, так я теперь, оказывается, существо мифическое и в высшей степени нарицательное, - сказал появившийся из-за кулис статный красивый мужчина среднего возраста, чьи длинные русые волосы были стянуты в хвост. Мужчина говорил по-английски со странным акцентом, так же раскатисто произнося букву «r», как турок из новостей, однако выглядел европейцем, поэтому Джастин не смог понять, откуда тот родом. Вероятно, из одной из славянских стран.

\- Привет, Аскольд. Какими судьбами? Неужели специально приехал, чтобы посмотреть моё новое шоу? – Брайан обнял и поцеловал гостя, и поцелуй этот длился несколько дольше, чем те, которыми он обменивался с Тедом, Эмметом и даже с Майклом. Джастин, забыв про кровоточащую руку, застыл, глядя на этих двоих. В обоих чувствовались сила и порода.

\- Нет, просто приехал сюда на недельку отдохнуть с семьёй, увидел твои афиши и решил навестить. А ты, я вижу, воспитываешь подрастающее поколение. Твой новый ассистент? – спросил Аскольд, мельком взглянув на Джастина. - Или не только ассистент? – подмигнул он Брайану.

\- Пока только ученик. Считаешь, что он слишком молод для этой работы? – забеспокоился Брайан, дороживший мнением того, кто много лет назад научил его дрессировать тигров. Ну а Брайан научил его тому, что умел на тот момент лучше всего, – соблазнять мужчин.

\- Юный возраст не помеха, я начал работать с хищниками задолго до того, как окончил школу. Дело не в количестве прожитых лет, а в знаниях и характере. Его-то, в первую очередь, твой мальчик и должен будет ежедневно демонстрировать тиграм.

\- Он не мой мальчик, - фыркнул Брайан. – Джастин, какого хуя ты до сих пор тут торчишь, как забинтованный палец? Я же велел тебе идти в медпункт.

\- Очередная игрушка? – понимающе улыбнулся Аскольд.

\- Как и твоя молодая жена, судя по всему, - не остался в долгу Кинни.

\- Журналисты слишком часто спрашивали меня в последнее время: «Вам уже скоро тридцать, а на публике вы всегда один. Не женаты, и, судя по всему, даже девушки у вас нет. Почему?» В ответ я врал и изворачивался. Только самые близкие люди были посвящены в мою тайну, - ответил почётный гость. – Не забывай, в какой стране я живу. В конце концов, пришлось жениться, чтобы обзавестись наследниками знаменитой цирковой династии и перестать привлекать к себе нездоровый интерес прессы.

\- Слава яйцам, я живу в свободной стране, и то, кого я предпочитаю трахать, мало кого ебёт.

 

Джастин наконец отмер и отправился к врачу, оставив тигрёнка на попечении двух опытных укротителей. Было обидно слышать, как Брайан пренебрежительно отзывался о нём своему давнему знакомому. Главное, даже не удосужился их друг другу представить. Вроде не в первый раз Брайан заявлял, что Джастин для него ничего не значит, а всё равно было обидно. 

\- Почему ты позволяешь ему так с тобой поступать? - спросил наблюдавший за репетицией Тейлора Итан Голд, прибывший в Прагу неделю назад. Итан с первого дня положил глаз на симпатичного блондина, однако тот до сих пор делал вид, что не понимает его прозрачных намёков.

\- Потому что он прав: мне не следовало нарушать правила безопасности, - ответил Джастин.

\- Но это ещё не повод применять рукоприкладство, - Итан вообще не мог понять, как у кого-то могла подняться рука на такого ангела, как Джастин, красотой и солнечным характером которого можно было только восхищаться. - Ты мог бы пожаловаться на него в профсоюз, - предложил он, увязавшись за Джастином, что направлялся в сторону медпункта.

\- Да всё нормально, у нас дома ещё и не такое бывает. Но мне это даже нравится, - признался Тейлор новенькому, который, судя по всему, был ещё не в курсе их отношений с Кинни. На этот раз он предпочёл сказать парню правду, чтобы тот не тешил себя напрасными надеждами.

\- Если бы ты был моим бой-френдом, я бы никогда не позволил себе ударить тебя. Я осыпал бы тебя ласками и розами, - Итан применил свою обычную тактику соблазнения, рассчитанную на быстрое достижение результата. Романтический образ, в котором он выступал в цирке, был ему на руку. Ну а то, что объект его внимания уже находился в отношениях, не имело для него никакого значения. Это только раззадоривало его. Насколько Итан успел узнать о манере поведения и характере Кинни, тот был самоуверенным засранцем, меняющим парней, как использованные презервативы. Всего-то и нужно было - показать себя с другой стороны, чтобы у Джастина появилась возможность сравнить их, и это сравнение явно оказалось бы не в пользу его нынешнего любовника.

\- У нас Брайаном иные отношения. Но я всё равно люблю его, - сказал напрямик Джастин, чтобы Итан, наконец, от него отстал.

\- А он тебя? - вместо этого начал допытываться Голд. - По его поведению не скажешь, что он к тебе неравнодушен.

\- Брайан со всеми так себя ведёт. Он никогда не говорил мне о любви. Думаю, он просто боится показать мне, насколько я ему дорог, - отсутствие друзей, с которыми можно было бы обсудить свои проблемы, вынудило Джастина разоткровенничаться с Итаном.

\- Тогда тебе лучше оставить его. Пусть продолжает и дальше бояться, - выдал Голд, когда они остановились у двери медпункта. - Может, пообедаем сегодня, когда ты освободишься? - неожиданно предложил он.

\- Почему бы и нет, - согласился Джастин, понимая, что Брайан, скорее всего, сегодня предпочтёт провести время в обществе своего наставника, а не проштрафившегося малолетки. С Итаном он всего лишь пообедает, и даже если это будет не только обед, то Брайану всё равно. Это для них в порядке вещей. К сожалению.

\- Тогда я подожду тебя здесь. Надеюсь, что с твоей рукой будет всё нормально и она не помешает тебе сегодня выступать.

\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, - вздохнул Джастин. - Не хотелось бы подвести Брайана и ребят из театра огня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Легенда братьев Запашных (аттракцион среди хищников)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4evWUj0ZxUg


	9. День рождения

Как известно, доброе слово и кошке приятно. В справедливости этой нехитрой поговорки Джастин убедился во время обеда на террасе ресторана «Ореол» со щедро расточавшим ему комплименты Итаном. Было одновременно приятно и немного неловко. Потому что никто и никогда раньше не вёл себя так с Тейлором. Брайан обычно высмеивал малейшие признаки проявления телячьих нежностей, убивая на корню всякую романтику, и предпочитал не говорить, а действовать. А до Брайана у Джастина никого и не было. Поэтому он был приятно удивлён знаками внимания, оказываемыми ему Итаном. Голд начал с того, что предоставил право выбора блюд Тейлору и себе заказал то же. Пока они ели, Итан несколько раз нежно касался руки Джастина, спрашивая, не больно ли тому. Он рассказал о своей семье и пожаловался на то, что дед, желавший видеть внука великим скрипачом, не одобрил его увлечения цирком, из-за чего они перестали общаться. В ответ на подобную откровенность Джастин поведал ему о конфликте с отцом и причинах своего ухода из дома. Итан посочувствовал ему, отметив, что у них много общего. Надо же, а Брайана никогда не интересовала семья Джастина и причины, по которым тот вынужден был сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь вдали от дома. Да они почти и не разговаривали. В цирке Брайан говорил исключительно о работе, а дома - лишь на языке тела, без лишних церемоний подминая Джастина под себя.

\- Может, поужинаем завтра после премьеры? - предложил Итан, когда они уже собрались уходить.

\- Не могу. Завтра у меня день рождения. Брайан, естественно, проворчал, что это не повод для праздника, но я уверен, что он готовит мне сюрприз.

\- Жаль. Был рад познакомиться с тобой поближе, - Итан склонился и слегка коснулся губами его щеки.

\- Ты называешь это близким знакомством? - хохотнул Джастин, отвыкший от подобного обращения. - Мы же ведь даже не переспали.

\- У меня иное мнение на этот счёт. Я предпочитаю не торопить события, - ответил Итан.

 

Следующее утро Джастина началось с радостного предвкушения праздника. Ещё находясь между явью и сном, он воображал, сколько радостных сюрпризов принесёт ему этот день. Ощущение праздника не портило даже то, что просыпался Джастин сегодня у себя, поскольку вчера вечером Кинни послал его куда подальше. Тейлор не придал этому значения: такое ведь случалось и раньше. Он был уверен, что следующей ночью они обязательно наверстают упущенное.

Минут десять он нежился в постели, после чего был вынужден резво с неё вскочить и помчаться к двери, в которую кто-то отчаянно барабанил. На пороге оказалась Дафна. Узрев сонного Джастина, едва успевшего натянуть на себя трусы, она начала с извинений:

\- Прости, что разбудила. Просто я хотела быть первой, кто поздравит тебя с днём рождения, - Дафна протянула ему небольшую коробочку и чмокнула в щёку. - Это, конечно, не невесть что, но мне было бы приятно, если бы ты надел это на сегодняшнее выступление.

В коробочке оказались сплетенные из бисера браслеты. Подарок был недорогим и самодельным, но явно сделанным с любовью. Джастин знал, что прибывшие вчера вечером из Турции ребята были сейчас на мели, поэтому оценил по достоинству этот знак внимания.

\- Какая прелесть! Спасибо, Даф. - Джастин чмокнул девушку в щёку. - А теперь, если не возражаешь, я пойду в душ.

\- Ну да, конечно, встретимся на репетиции, - смущённая Дафна выскользнула из номера.

Стоя под упругими струями воды, Джастин разве что не напевал от радости. День начинался прекрасно и обещал закончиться чудесным вечером, ведь сегодня был не только день его рождения, но премьера нового шоу. 

Первой в цирке Джастина встретила Дэбби и тут же сграбастала его в свои объятия. С ней всегда было приятно обниматься, а сегодня особенно. Она была такая мягкая и тёплая и всегда находила нужные слова для тех, кто оказывался в радиусе действия её кипучего темперамента. 

\- С днём рождения, Солнышко, - шепнули у его уха губы, густо накрашенные помадой цвета «крик в ночи». Рыжий кудрявый парик, щедро сбрызнутый сладко пахнущими духами, щекотал нос и щёки настолько сильно, что создавал угрозу неконтролируемого приступа чихания.

Ну спасибо, хоть не стала целовать его и не размазала по нему свою фееричную помаду во всех направлениях. Затискав Джастина до возмущённого писка, Дэбби вручила ему какую-то пёструю футболку. Вполне в её стиле.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, надеясь, что сможет заныкать сие великолепие настолько глубоко, что его никогда не узреет Брайан, и без того кривившийся при виде его старых рубашек и толстовок.

В гимнастическом зале его уже ждали ребята, и каждый из них завопил во весь голос при виде именинника, а затем всё норовил подёргать его за уши. В итоге многострадальные уши Джастина приобрели нежный свекольный оттенок и заметно припухли. После чего виновнику торжества вручили подарки: арабский кулон со свитком-оберегом внутри, альбом для рисования в кожаном переплёте и прочие мелкие приятности. Ребята прилетели в Прагу, лишь дождавшись освобождения Коди, поэтому теперь им предстояло изрядно попотеть, чтобы в короткий срок отрепетировать номер, в котором Джастин должен был заменить ранее работавшего со стаффом Дрю Бойда. Все отметили, что за несколько месяцев Джастин заметно возмужал и больше не выглядел нескладным подростком. Они несколько раз прогнали номер, пока не добились полной слаженности действий. 

\- Неплохо, но могло быть и лучше, - резюмировал Тед, зашедший посмотреть на новых артистов.

\- Со временем, после тренировок, мы усложним номер, но сегодня придётся выступать с тем, что есть, - ответил за всех Джастин. - Мы могли бы ещё немного потренироваться сегодня, чтобы устроить в конце выступления фейерверк.

\- На сегодня хватит, - не одобрил его инициативы Шмидт. - И без моего разрешения никакой самодеятельности. А сейчас кыш из зала, потому что он нужен тренирующимся следом за вами акробатам.

После изнурительной тренировки Тейлор принял душ и вышел на улицу, чтобы перевести дух. Однако передохнуть ему не удалось, потому что на него налетел Эммет и потащил к машине, за рулём которой сидел Тед.

\- Эй, куда мы едем? - удивился Джастин.

\- За твоим подарком, пупсик, - ответил Эммет. В его устах, как ни странно, это уменьшительно-ласкательное слово прозвучало не издевательски, а чертовски мило. 

\- А именно? - уточнил Тейлор.

\- В салон красоты, конечно, - Эммет распахнул перед офонаревшим Джастином дверцу машины.

\- З-зачем?

\- Затем, что сегодня ты должен выглядеть просто охуительно, - сказал Ханикатт, играющий сегодня для именинника роль доброй феи.

\- Но у меня нет на это времени, мне вскоре нужно на следующую репетицию. Брайан меня за опоздание по головке не погладит, - забеспокоился Тейлор.

\- Не факт. По голове, может, и не погладит, а вот по головке… - в своём стиле пошутил Эммет.

Усадив Джастина на заднее сидение, он умостился рядом со Шмидтом на переднем и скомандовал: - Тед, трогай.

Тед тут же тронул его за коленку. Обычно невозмутимый Шмидт чудил сегодня не меньше Эммета, пытаясь скрыть за внешней бравадой растущее перед премьерой новой программы беспокойство. Как сообщил ему сегодня утром Вик Грасси, билеты раскупали неплохо. Но предугадать заранее, будет ли новая программа и дальше иметь успех или разочарует зрителей, было невозможно. Эммет глупо хихикнул, и машина, управляемая Тедом, с визгом рванула с места. Эти двое сегодня вели себя более чем странно. Если бы Джастин не знал, что они давние друзья, то подумал бы, что они флиртуют друг с другом.

В салоне они пробыли около двух часов. За это время троице успели сделать маникюр, стильные стрижки и питательные маски. Теперь Джастин с трудом узнавал в зеркале загадочного незнакомца, которому так и хотелось шепнуть на ухо: «Я бы тебя трахнул…»

 

\- И где тебя черти носят?! - такими словами встретил его Брайан по возвращении в цирк. Ни тебе «здрасьте», ни «с днём рождения»! И полный игнор чудесного преображения Джастина.

\- Эммет и Тед дарили мне подарок, вот я и задержался, - прозрачно намекнул Джастин.

\- По какому случаю? - удивился Кинни, в упор не замечая намёка. - Сегодня была распродажа в каком-то из местных универмагов?

\- Нет, по поводу того, что у меня сегодня день рождения, - Джастину пришлось напомнить прямым текстом, если иначе до этого непробиваемого похуиста не доходит.

\- Вообще-то, это не твоя заслуга, а твоей матери. Хватит уже выдумывать предлоги, чтобы отлынивать от работы, - сурово сказал Брайан.

Джастину пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак и на время придушить самолюбие, чтобы не позволить себе обидеться, а спокойно отработать новый номер с тиграми. Может быть, Брайан специально так себя ведёт, чтобы Джастин не догадался о приготовленном для него сюрпризе? Ещё не вечер. А до вечера многое может измениться. Нужно просто подождать. 

После того, как они отрепетировали номер с хищниками, Брайан заперся в кабинете Теда, а Джастин наконец-то оказался предоставлен сам себе. Он сходил в медпункт на перевязку, после чего собрался ехать в гостиницу. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел Итана, поджидавшего его у служебного входа с букетом алых роз в руках.

\- Привет, Джастин. Поздравляю тебя с днём рождения! Ты отказался от ужина, но надеюсь, что не откажешься от очередного дружеского обеда и моего скромного подарка, - Итан протянул Тейлору небольшой красный футляр. - Долго не мог придумать, что тебе пожелать. Поэтому скажу просто: оставайся таким, каков ты есть, и пусть тебе сопутствует удача!

\- Спасибо, - смущённо произнёс Джастин, открывая коробочку, в которой лежало оригинальное золотое кольцо, выполненное в форме пары рук, держащих сердце, увенчанное короной. Джастину стало неловко, потому что преподносимое в подарок кольцо обычно символизировало серьёзные намерения дарителя. Тейлор был бы счастлив получить кольцо от Брайана, но не от Итана. Однако отказаться означало обидеть хорошего человека. Удивительно, что он не стеснялся затащить в туалет и трахнуть там только что встреченного в ночном клубе незнакомого парня, а с Итаном чувствовал себя очень странно, словно на неизведанной территории.

\- Может, наденешь его, чтобы я убедился, что оно подойдёт тебе по размеру? - предложил Итан, заметив колебания Джастина.

\- Похоже на старинное, - заметил Джастин. Кольцо пришлось как раз впору на безымянный палец его здоровой левой руки. 

\- Так и есть. Эти кладдахские кольца передавались в нашей семье из поколения в поколение. Руки символизируют дружбу, корона - верность, ну а сердце - любовь, - пояснил Итан, демонстрируя такое же кольцо на своей левой руке, обращённое, как и у Джастина, сердцем к основанию пальца. – Обычно их передают по женской линии, но у меня не было сестры, и, овдовев, мать распорядилась ими по своему усмотрению.

Час от часу не легче. Голд сиял так, как будто они только что обручились*.

\- Возможно, тебе не стоило дарить его мне? - Джастин задумчиво повертел кольцо на пальце. - Наверняка твоя мать считала, что ты должен подарить его особенному человеку, с которым захочешь связать свою жизнь.

\- Джастин, ты и есть тот самый, особенный. Я подарил бы тебе весь мир, если бы имел такую возможность. Но, приняв моё кольцо, ты не должен чувствовать себя чем-то мне обязанным. Их дарят не только в качестве обручальных, но и в знак дружбы. Я подарил его тебе, потому что так захотел, потому что мне приятно было доставить тебе радость. А ещё я не теряю надежды, что когда-нибудь оно станет для тебя не просто подарком. 

Слова Итана вызвали у Джастина противоречивые чувства, которые сразу же отразились на его лице. Потому что Голд, встревоженно взглянув на него, сказал:

\- У меня и в мыслях не было давить на тебя. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сейчас, подобно Золушке, сбежать от меня, оставив вместо туфельки это кольцо.

\- Я никогда ни от кого не сбегал, - ответило ему упрямство Джастина. - Едем обедать. - Он спрятал в карман футляр и взял у Итана букет. Впервые в жизни ему дарили розы. Такие красивые. Жаль будет, если они увянут без воды. Что же с ними делать?

Обедали они в отдельном кабинете ресторана «Амадей», заранее заказанном Итаном. Для цветов сразу же принесли вазу с водой. Поставив в неё розы, Джастин перестал ощущать себя глупо с букетом в руках. Разговор больше не касался щекотливых тем, и Тейлор вскоре почувствовал себя легко и непринуждённо. Пока Итан рассказывал о своих прежних колебаниях, какому из увлечений посвятить жизнь, Джастин набрасывал ручкой на салфетке его портрет. Итан восхитился тем, как несколькими точными штрихами Джастину удалось передать не только его черты, но и характер.

\- Мой дед сказал бы, что ты, как и я, собираешься зарыть свой талант в землю, - сказал он.

\- Примерно так же говорила и моя мать, - стоило Джастину заговорить о матери, как та позвонила ему по мобильному телефону, и пришлось, извинившись, выйти, чтобы поговорить с ней.

Мама поздравляла его и предсказуемо упрашивала взяться за ум и вернуться в семью.

\- Я никогда не изменюсь, а отец ясно дал мне понять, что ему не нужен такой сын. Так что вряд ли я смогу вернуться домой на его условиях, - ответил на это Джастин. Лишь сейчас он понял, насколько соскучился по маме и маленькой сестрёнке, но даже ради того, чтобы вернуть прежнее семейное благополучие, он не собирался лицемерить и притворяться не тем, кем являлся. Всё равно уже никогда не будет так, как раньше, в спокойном, безмятежном детстве.

\- Но мне-то ты всегда будешь нужен. Кем бы ты ни был, что бы ты не делал, ты навсегда останешься моим сыном, - Дженнифер не оставляла попыток достучаться до своего блудного сына и вернуть его домой. - Возможно, скоро всё изменится, и этот дом будет только моим.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - уточнил Джастин.

\- Я развожусь с Крэйгом и намерена отсудить у него дом, - огорошила его мать.

\- Надеюсь, это не из-за меня?

\- В течение последних лет мы двигались с ним в разных направлениях, пока пропасть между нами не стала слишком глубокой. Ты всего лишь послужил катализатором того, что рано или поздно должно было произойти.

\- Мам, я мысленно с тобой, но я действительно не могу сейчас вернуться. В настоящее время я работаю в цирке и участвую сразу в двух номерах. Я не могу подвести людей, которые от меня зависят. Но, как только закончится гастрольный тур, я сразу приеду.

\- Эти люди - Крис, Коди и Дафна? Ладно, я буду ждать. До свидания, Джастин. Береги себя.

\- Пока, мам.

Когда Джастин вернулся, официант уже успел убрать со стола посуду и подать десерт - крохотный чизкейк. На нём горело 18 свечей. Надо же, Джастин не говорил, сколько ему сегодня исполняется, однако Итан не поленился разузнать это.

\- Загадай желание, - предложил Голд.

Тейлор мгновенно загадал его и задул все свечи одним выдохом, как в прошлые дни рождения, отмечаемые дома. Доев торт, он решил наградить Итана поцелуем за романтический обед и знаки внимания. Сладкие поцелуи быстро распалили молодые тела, и Джастин уже был готов отблагодарить Итана не только словами, как тот вдруг отстранился.

\- Я не хочу вот так, второпях, украдкой. Я хотел бы провести с тобой всю ночь, уснуть в обнимку и проснуться утром в одной кровати, - объяснил Голд.

\- Ты же знаешь, что сегодня я не могу. Ты и правда мне нравишься, но…

\- Я понимаю, это из-за твоего бойфренда. Но если вдруг твои планы изменятся, вот мой номер телефона, - лёгкая тёплая ладонь вновь легла на руку Джастина, оставляя визитную карточку. – Можешь звонить мне в любое время.

\- Может быть… Итан, ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя забрать цветы к себе.

\- Не хочешь, чтобы он их увидел?

\- Нет, просто чувствую себя с ними полным идиотом, - признался Джастин.

\- Как хочешь. Мы с ними будем ждать тебя.

 

Номер Джастина с группой пойстеров был в конце первого отделения после выступления Мелани и Леды, исполнявших сложнейший номер на полотнах. Сорвав жидкие аплодисменты за куценький номер, ребята удалились за кулисы. 

\- Я же говорил, что надо было устроить в конце фейерверк, - проворчал недовольный прохладным приёмом Коди. - А лучше выступить с нашим огненным реквизитом.

\- Обязательно устроим, но только после того, как хорошенько потренируемся, - пообещал Джастин, которому тоже не терпелось показать зрителям всё, на что они были способны. 

У него оставалось достаточно времени для того, чтобы отдохнуть и переодеться перед выступлением с Брайаном и группой хищников и посмотреть из-за кулис номер Итана. Голд, одетый в черный обтягивающий костюм, неизменно выступал в маске. Он умудрялся играть на скрипке, вися вниз головой на трапеции под самым куполом цирка. Затем начиналась самая захватывающая часть номера: отцепив от пояса лонжу и закрепив на ней скрипку, Итан перелетал с одной трапеции на другую, пока не приземлялся на вороного коня. Кружа по арене, он демонстрировал чудеса джигитовки, то вставая ногами на седло и делая сальто, то подныривая под лошадиное пузо, то садясь в седле задом наперёд. Публика восторженно восприняла артиста-универсала, вознаградив его овациями и цветами. Изящно поклонившись во все четыре стороны, Голд покинул арену, а униформисты принялись воздвигать вокруг неё решётки.

Для нового номера Брайану создали костюм, похожий на одеяние римского легионера, с металлическими наколенниками, нагрудником и шлемом, а Джастину пошили белую тунику с золотистой окантовкой и таким же поясом, выгодно подчёркивающими цвет его волос. К этому одеянию как нельзя лучше подошли подаренные Дафной браслеты из золотисто-жёлтого бисера, покрывающие запястья Тейлора. В номере снова принимала участие Линдси, уже достаточно окрепшая и спокойная, чтобы на время оставить без присмотра своего подросшего детёныша. Брайан играл роль сурового воина, заставлявшего хищников выполнять свои приказы, а Джастин - его прислужника, таскавшего реквизит и следившего за зверюгами. В одной руке у Брайана была палка, стилизованная под пику, а в другой - хлыст. По его командам тигры прыгали с тумбы на тумбу и друг через друга, словно играя в чехарду, кружились на карусели и вышагивали в металлическом колесе, подобном беличьему. Ближе к концу номера Брайан вместе с Линдси взмыл над ареной на качелях. В финале тигры окружили Кинни со всех сторон, делая вид, что собираются на него напасть, а тот разогнал их хлыстом и уехал с арены верхом на Шерхане, демонстрируя своё превосходство над хищниками.

После выхода на поклоны Брайан и Джастин загнали тигров через зарешеченный коридор в клетки и разошлись переодеваться. Звёздный статус Брайана предполагал наличие отдельной гримуборной, а Джастину приходилось довольствоваться общей. На столике у зеркала Джастина ждала небольшая коробка, завёрнутая в цветную бумагу и перевязанная жёлтой ленточкой. Он разорвал упаковку, надеясь на то, что это был подарок от Брайана. Однако внутри коробки оказалась визитная карточка Майкла и стильный брючный ремень от него. Наверное, Брайан собирается вручить свой подарок лично. Поэтому Джастин поторопился переодеться. Однако ворвавшиеся к нему, дабы выразить своё восхищение, Дафна и Келли несколько задержали его. Поэтому в гримуборную Брайана он смог попасть лишь через четверть часа. 

Того, что Джастин там узрел, лучше б никогда ему не видеть. Потому как это уж никак не тянуло на праздничный сюрприз ко дню рождения. По ходу, Брайану было абсолютно похуй и на Джастина, и на знаменательную дату его совершеннолетия, и вообще на весь мир. Тейлор застыл в дверях, не в силах ни войти, ни сбежать, чтобы не видеть, как Аскольд трахал Брайана, прижав его лицом к стене и ухватив за волосы. Наверняка для Брайана этот человек был не просто трахом. Скорее всего, их связывали давние отношения, если Кинни позволял ему такое с собой вытворять, пошло подмахивая бёдрами. Брайан и Аскольд были так увлечены процессом, что даже не заметили, что уже не одни. Кончив тихо, как мышка, Брайан открыл глаза и встретился взглядом со своим блондинистым ассистентом. Аскольд ещё несколько секунд продолжал вбиваться в задницу главного топа всех времён и народов, после чего излился с гортанным рыком.

\- Чего застыл мелкий? Что-то новое увидел? – ехидно поинтересовался Брайан после того, как от него отстыковался бывший наставник.

\- Как ты можешь?! Я тебя люблю, а ты… - голос сорвался, и Джастин не смог договорить. Ладно бы это произошло в любой другой день и с каким-то незнакомым парнем, но сегодня ему было до боли обидно.

\- А я не стоял с тобой перед алтарём и не клялся в любви до гроба. Я вообще не верю в любовь, о чём говорил тебе не один раз, - в своей обычной развязанной манере ответил ему Брайан, неспешно натягивая чёрные джинсы и загораживая собой непривычного к подобным показательным выступлениям Аскольда.

\- Тогда что всё это было?! Позавчера, третьего дня и на протяжении предыдущих четырёх месяцев?! – сорвался на крик Джастин.

\- Просто секс. А если ты ожидал чего-то иного, так это твои проблемы. Я живу на этом свете не для того, чтобы оправдывать твои ожидания, - в голосе Кинни явственно слышались насмешка и нотки превосходства.

Это было жестоко, и Джастин развернулся и убежал, чтобы не были видны выступившие на глазах слёзы. Нет, он не будет плакать. Если он действительно не нужен Брайану, то он проведёт эту ночь с тем, кто им дорожит, кто сможет дать ему не только секс, но и удовлетворить извечное стремление каждого человека к тому, чтобы его любили и заботились о нём. Джастин достал из кармана телефон, набрал номер Итана и спросил:

\- Привет, ты ещё в цирке? 

\- Я уже собирался ехать в гостиницу, но могу задержаться. У тебя что-то случилось? - предположил Итан, услышав его взволнованный голос.

\- Мои планы на сегодняшний вечер изменились. Если твоё предложение всё ещё в силе, то я согласен с тобой поужинать, - ответил Джастин.

\- Встретимся у служебного входа через пять минут, - сказал Итан, и Джастин был благодарен, что тот больше не стал ни о чём его спрашивать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кладдахские кольца носят в знак дружбы или обручения. При этом существуют следующие нюансы:   
> \- если кольцо надето на правую руку и сердце обращено в направлении от его обладателя (то есть к кончикам пальцев), то это говорит о том, что владелец кольца Кладда находится в поиске своей любви;   
> \- если кольцо носят на правой руке и сердце обращено к обладателю кольца, то это говорит о том, что владелец кольца находится в любовных отношениях;  
> \- кольцо на левой руке с сердцем, обращённым к его владельцу, считается обручальным.   
> Позднее появился ещё и четвёртый способ ношения кольца — на левой руке, сердцем от носителя. Так его носят, согласно разным источникам, во время свадебной церемонии (как знак того, что сердца жениха и невесты устремлены друг к другу).


	10. Блядский цирк!

Майки грустно тынялся по коридору. Пора было идти переодеваться к своему очередному выходу, но сегодня у него совсем не лежала душа развлекать зрителей. Блядский цирк! Как же всё это его задрало!

\- Привет, Майкл, - сказал русоволосый богатырь, показавшийся из-за поворота столь внезапно, что Новотны впечатался носом в его грудь. – Что же, друг мой, ты не весел, что ж ты голову повесил?

\- Понимаешь, они смеются не над моими репризами, а над моими неудачами, а мне уже тошно от этого, - пожаловался Майкл давнему знакомому, благодаря которому Брайан обзавёлся столь экзотичной профессией.

\- Может быть, твоё амплуа – грустный клоун, как у Леонида Енгибарова*, которого называли клоуном с осенью в сердце? – предположил Аскольд.

\- Кому нужен грустный клоун?

\- Что за странный вопрос? Это у вас в Америке клоун непременно должен быть ярко разряженным, размалёванным и смешным, а у нас он может быть грустным и лиричным. Многим нравилось это как раз из-за нестандартности.

\- Так то у вас! А может, дело в том, что это не моё призвание, потому ничего и не получается? – Майкл посмотрел на Аскольда глазами побитой собаки.

\- Если это не твоё призвание, то какого чёрта ты до сих пор торчишь в этом цирке? Прости, вопрос, конечно, риторический. Всё дело в Брайане? - догадался Аскольд.

\- Не только в нём. Я давно уже понял, что кроме дружбы мне с ним ничего не светит, - ответил Майкл. Слукавил, конечно, ведь до последнего надеялся, что когда-нибудь Брайан переспит и с ним. - Но здесь я встретился с Беном, здесь все мои друзья, моя семья.

\- Но теперь, когда Бена здесь уже нет, ты мучаешься от желания последовать за ним, но не можешь перерезать пуповину, связывающую тебя с Кинни, - проницательный русский зрил в корень.

\- Я нужен ему, а он всегда будет нужен мне, и этого не изменит даже то, что каждый из нас нашёл свою пару, - за долгие годы, проведенные вместе, Майкл настолько прикипел душой к Брайану, что не мыслил без него своей жизни.

\- Ты имеешь в виду его нового ассистента? Странно, а Брайан утверждал, что у него нет ничего серьёзного с тем пацаном.

\- Да брось, ты же знаешь, что он никого к себе надолго не подпускал. Разве что с тобой закрутил тогда всерьёз, - сейчас Майкл мог по-дружески беседовать с Аскольдом - не то, что десять лет назад.

\- А ты тогда на стенку лез от ревности, не желая понимать, что мы неизбежно скоро расстанемся и всё закончится. Потому что в моей стране такие отношения неприемлемы. Пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы напоить тебя и втолковать это, иначе ты наверняка придушил бы меня во сне, - улыбнулся русский. - Если тебя так тяготит сейчас твоя жизнь, то ещё не поздно изменить её.

\- Ты действительно так думаешь? - порой Майклу казалось, что 30 лет - это глубокая старость, когда уже многое поздно.

\- Уверен, что сумеешь сделать это, стоит только захотеть. Главное - принять решение, тогда сразу же и обстоятельства удачно сложатся, и новая работа найдётся, - Аскольд хлопнул Майкла по плечу так, что тот пошатнулся, и направился в сторону зрительного зала, чтобы посмотреть из VIP-ложи новое шоу Кинни.

 

Через час, когда представление было завершено, Аскольд зашёл попрощаться с Кинни. Только теперь, через десять лет после их расставания и последующих редких и якобы случайных встреч, это будет окончательным прощанием. У Аскольда был намётанный глаз. Прожив всю жизнь в гомофобной стране, он мог безошибочно распознать парочку геев по тому, как они держались за руки или просто смотрели друг на друга. То, какие взгляды Брайан бросал на своего юного ассистента, не оставляло сомнений. На Бена он никогда так не смотрел, да и на Майкла тоже. Вообще ни на кого. Разве что на самого Аскольда на заре туманной юности.

\- Отличное шоу, - похвалил Аскольд переодевающегося Брайана.

\- Спасибо. Но я прекрасно знаю, что оно ещё сырое и нуждается в доработке, - самокритично ответил тот.

\- Нет предела совершенству, - выдал одну из своих любимых присказок Аскольд. - А из твоего парня выйдет толк.

\- Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, что он не мой парень! - раздражённо бросил Кинни, пытаясь попасть одной ногой в штанину. Он и сам не мог понять, что творилось с ним в последнее время. Ну уж нет, он не позволит своему сердцу снова попасть в тиски глупой зависимости, именуемой любовью. Нахер, нахер, никакой любви, никаких отношений! Только ни к чему не обязывающий трах.

\- Да ну? А Майкл утверждает обратное. Со стороны виднее. Сколько вы уже вместе с Тейлором? - Аскольд в несколько шагов пересёк комнату и оказался лицом к лицу с Кинни.

\- Это не его собачье дело! – рявкнул Брайан. - А то, что я несколько месяцев трахаю Джастина, ещё не значит, что мы вместе. Просто он всегда оказывается под рукой в нужный момент. Всего лишь симпатичная мордашка да отличная задница - и ничего больше.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что так и не подпустил его к своим тылам? - Аскольд прижал Брайана лицом к стене, заломив ему руку. - И он понятия не имеет о том, что ты на самом деле любишь? – он куснул Брайана за шею, одновременно расстёгивая свободной рукой свои брюки. На этого эффектного сукина сына у него всегда стоял. Кинни так и остался в одной штанине и без трусов, которые он крайне редко надевал.

\- Иди на хер! – матюгнулся и попытался вырваться Брайан, но захват был выполнен настолько профессионально, что вырваться из него можно было, лишь вывихнув руку. К тому же, высвобождаться из медвежьих объятий Аскольда не очень-то и хотелось.

\- Нет, мистер Имел-Я-Вас-Всех, это вы сейчас на него пойдёте, причём на мой.

\- Твою мать, хоть презерватив и смазку возьми из тумбочки, - сдался на милость победителя Брайан.

\- Презервативы у меня в кармане, а вот без смазки перетопчешься, - сказал Аскольд, разгрызая квадратную упаковку из фольги почти столь же эффектно, как это делал Кинни.

Ещё мгновение - и головка члена толкнулась в анус Брайана, заставив его шипеть и материться от пронзившей внутренности боли:

\- Что, блядь, до сих пор не веришь, что всем, кроме тебя, доступ сюда был закрыт?!

\- Ну и зря. Многое потерял. Я же помню, что ты любишь пожёстче, - Аскольд засадил ему по самые яйца. - Ты так старался, чтобы я запомнил наш первый раз, а я хочу, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил наш последний, - он качнулся назад, наполовину выходя из Брайана, а затем - вперёд, снова вгоняясь в него до упора.

\- Почему последний? – прошипел Брайан.

\- Ты сам знаешь почему.

Боль, смешанная с удовольствием от моментов, когда упругий член проезжался по простате, волнами расходилась по телу Брайана, заставляя его ноги подкашиваться, а глаза жмуриться. Никто и никогда не мог обуздать лучшего жеребца Либерти-стрит - только этот мужчина-хищник. Только ему Брайан изредка позволял быть сверху, и это всегда было охуительно. Вот и сейчас знакомая предоргазменная волна неумолимо подкатывала от серии быстрых мощных толчков, сопровождавшихся пошлыми шлепками яичек о голый зад Брайана, а его член изнывал от желания скорейшей разрядки. Однако Аскольд и не думал ему в этом помогать, и Брайан попытался сам себе подрочить свободной рукой.

\- Нет, мистер Кинни, не так быстро, - Аскольд пребольно ухватил его за волосы. – Сначала кончу я, а уж потом ты.

И тогда Брайан, стремясь усилить ощущения, стал подмахивать бёдрами, как заправская шлюха. Если это их последний раз, то он должен выжать из него всё. Ему удалось опередить Аскольда и первым выплеснуть мощной струёй своё семя. Партнёр отстал от него всего на несколько фрикций, кончив с гортанным рыком. Когда Брайан открыл глаза, то увидел пялившегося на них Джастина. Да, неаккуратненько как-то получилось… И какого хляба Аскольд, так пёкшийся о своей гетеросексуальной репутации, не додумался запереть за собой дверь? И теперь Брайану приходилось делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Вряд ли Джастин кому-то растреплет о том, что увидел, да никто ему и не поверит. Но какого хрена он смотрит сейчас так, словно Брайан нанёс ему смертельную обиду? Какое право он имеет так смотреть?! Брайан не его частная собственность и никогда ею не будет. А на обиженных кладут. С прибором.

Спрятав свой прибор в штаны, Брайан произнёс с издёвкой:

\- Чего застыл, мелкий? Что-то новое увидел?

Пиздёныш начал истерить, чуть слезу не пустил, а потом сбежал, как в первый день. Странно, Брайану казалось, что он давно уже перевоспитал мелкого. Ой, бля! Грёбаный день рождения! Вот в чём дело! Да Кинни и о своих-то днях рождениях предпочитал не вспоминать, не то что о чужих. А подарки нужно дарить не тогда, когда у человека праздник, а когда у тебя есть настроение. Такие приятные неожиданности доставляют намного больше удовольствия. Он собирался сделать подарок Джастину, но не сегодня, а когда придумает нечто оригинальное.

\- Зря ты с ним так, - сказал Аскольд. – Он тебя действительно любит.

\- Нахер мне сдалась его любовь! Это его проблемы! В любом случае он скоро сам ко мне прибежит, чтобы предоставить в моё распоряжение свою задницу.

 

Однако Брайан ошибся, потому что Джастин не пришёл в его номер ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни через неделю. На репетициях Тейлор вёл себя подчёркнуто отстранённо и уклонялся от физического контакта. С каждым днём Брайану всё сильнее хотелось прижать к себе этого упрямца и зацеловать, но он не мог позволить себе проявить такую слабость - сделать первый шаг. Брайан рычал от злости на тигров и надирался по вечерам до зелёных чертей, а потом снимал себе в одном из ночных клубах светловолосого молодого парня и трахал его всю ночь. Но это не помогало заглушить глухую тоску по шаловливому Солнышку и избавиться от засевшей в сердце занозы. И как Брайан не заметил, что в его броне образовалась брешь, через которую в сердце проникла привязанность к мелкому?

 

Джастин проснулся от лёгкого прикосновения к своим губам. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что склонившийся над ним Итан поглаживает их розой.

\- Доброе утро, - шепнул Итан, медленно провёл цветком от шеи до паха Джастина и потянулся за поцелуем. Нежные лепестки заскользили по стремительно пробуждающемуся члену Джастина, и вскоре он понял, что готов к повторению ночных подвигов. Он притянул к себе романтически настроенного любовника и крепко его обнял. Итан, как и вчера, не спешил, постепенно доводя Джастина до изнеможения своими ласками и нежными словами, которые шептал ему на ухо. 

 

Просыпаться рядом с Итаном оказалось легко и приятно. Зачастую он вставал раньше и приносил Джастину кофе в постель. Итан оказывал ему знаки внимания, говорил комплименты и устраивал романтические ужины в своём номере. Джастину было приятно, что кто-то любил его и заботился о нём. Может быть, лучше перестать любить Брайана, который никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, и позволить любить себя Итану, который казался таким нежным и сентиментальным?

 

Основная проблема была в том, что Джастину приходилось ежедневно сталкиваться с Кинни во время совместных выступлений и репетиций. Не будь этих встреч, всё было бы гораздо проще. Просто разбежались бы и постарались поскорее друг друга забыть. Но им приходилось терпеть ежедневное взаимодействие и как-то общаться. Джастин больше не пытался выяснять отношения. Какой в этом смысл? Порой ему казалось, что Брайан хочет сказать ему что-то важное, но тот ограничивался указаниями о том, что ассистенту следовало делать в той или иной ситуации.

\- В труде дрессировщика нет малозначительных мелочей. На тебе не должно быть посторонних запахов, когда ты входишь в клетку. Ведь какому-нибудь тигру может не понравиться непривычный запах, и он может напасть на тебя, - однажды сказал Кинни, в который раз учуяв от Тейлора запах пота, секса и приторного мужского парфюма с нотками мускуса, амбры и ванили. Мелкий такой дрянью не пользовался, предпочитая освежающие хвойные или цитрусовые запахи с ноткой кардамона. Следовательно, провонялся этим тяжёлым запахом от какого-то хрена, с которым теперь трахался. Добро бы куролесил каждую ночь с разными парнями, но то, что у Джастина явно появился постоянный партнёр, почему-то задевало Кинни. - Тебе следует сходить помыться, потому что от тебя воняет, - мстительно сказал он.

Как раз этим утром Итан с Джастином настолько увлеклись постельными играми, что последний не успел принять душ, опаздывая на репетицию.

\- Извини, я не знал, что они настолько к этому чувствительны. Я скоро, - ответил Джастин, сбегая в душевую.

Тейлор понимал, что Брайан не дурак и учуял, что у него появился постоянный партнёр. Что ж, сам виноват. Джастин не собирался ни афишировать, ни скрывать свои отношения с Итаном. Однако не спешил открываться. Может, Брайану и пофиг на его чувства, но Итана всё же лучше не подставлять. Мало ли что может стукнуть в голову Кинни?

 

Правда открылась случайно во время одного из представлений, когда Джастина, закончившего выступление с пойстерами, в укромном уголке одного из коридоров поцеловал Итан. Поскольку остальные ребята и девушки разбежались переодеваться и мыться, оба были уверены, что их никто не видит. Однако случайным свидетелем этой сцены оказался Майкл, уже надевший костюм Бэтмена и направлявшийся к Брайану, чтобы переговорить с ним перед своим номером. Слова Аскольда не шли у него из головы. Может быть, действительно ему пришла пора расстаться с цирком и воссоединиться с Беном?

От увиденного Новотны сразу стала ясна причина стабильно дурного расположения духа его лучшего друга, и он не смог удержаться от вмешательства. Как только Итан удалился, Майкл наехал на Тейлора:

\- Ах ты неблагодарный сучёныш! Брайан подобрал тебя на улице и научил всему, что умеет, а ты!..

\- Не всему, - возразил Джастин. - Относиться к людям, как к мусору, он меня так и не научил. Я всего лишь веду себя по отношению к нему так же, как он вёл себя со мной.

\- Не сравнивай себя с ним, - Майкл встряхнул белобрысого наглеца за плечи. 

\- А я и не собираюсь. Отъебись, это не твоё дело! - Тейлора всегда бесил вездесущий Новотны, из-за которого они не могли никуда пойти с Брайаном только вдвоём. Джастин, державший в руках светодиодный стафф, толкнул им Майкла, да так сильно, что тот отлетел от него на пару метров.

Майкла это порядком разозлило, и он огляделся вокруг в поисках орудия убийства. На глаза ему попался забытый кем-то из бывших артемидовцев снейк**. Майкл схватил его и, случайно нажав на кнопку, включавшую подсветку, набросился на Джастина, оттесняя его по коридору в сторону арены. Обоих так раззадорила схватка, что они и не заметили, как оказались на манеже.

\- Мам, смотри, Дарт Вейдер и Люк Скайуокер! - выкрикнул какой-то ребёнок. 

\- Какой я, нафиг, Дарт Вейдер?! Я Бэтмен! - возмутился Майкл. - И почему это ты Люк?

\- Майкл, посмотри на свой снейк. У плохого джедая лазерный меч всегда светится оранжевым светом, а у хорошего - синим, - ответил ему Джастин, нажимая на одну из кнопочек, заставивших его стафф светиться неоново-синим. - А кем ещё я могу быть, не принцессой же Леей? - светловолосый Джастин в белом кимоно действительно смахивал на главного героя старых «Звёздных войн».

И тут до Джастина и Майкла наконец дошло, что переругиваются и дерутся они уже на глазах у изумлённой публики. За это они точно огребут от Брайана полный мешок пиздюлей. Эммет отчаянно жестикулировал обоим нарушителям установленного порядка номеров. Однако, когда драчуны рванули в сторону занавеса, Ханикатт перехватил обоих и шепнул:

\- Вы очень вовремя, потому что Блэйк Визэки снова нанюхался наркоты и не сможет исполнить свой эквилибр на катушках. Делайте что хотите, но удержите зал в течение десяти минут, пока Мелани не подготовится к следующему номеру. Придумайте что-нибудь.

Майкл и Джастин вынуждены были вернуться в середину арены и продолжить поединок. Некоторое время силы были равны, но более молодой, хоть и порядком уставший Джастин смог выбить снейк из руки Майкла, а затем сшибить его с ног сильным ударом стаффа по коленкам.

\- Переходи на светлую сторону силы! - воскликнул Джастин, приставляя свой стафф к горлу поверженного противника.

\- А что мне с этого будет? - попытался подыграть ему Майкл, уже успевший немного спустить пар.

\- Бочка варенья и ящик печенья, а ещё орден республиканцев из рук самой прекрасной женщины, - сымпровизировал Тейлор.

\- А может, я хочу орден из рук самого прекрасного мужчины в этом зале, - закапризничал Новотны.

Вскоре на арене появился Брайан Кинни собственной персоной с шоколадной медалькой в руках.

\- Я нарекаю тебя Бэтменом и вручаю эту медаль, - громко провозгласил он, после чего поцеловал поднявшегося на ноги Майкла. - Отныне твоя миссия - защита добропорядочных жителей от преступных элементов.

\- Как думаешь, такой мужчина, как Брайан Кинни, и я могли бы?.. – спросил, скорее не у Джастина, а у своего друга, Майкл, немножко путая текст с другой ролью из того же фильма.

\- Нет! – тут же ответили ему оба одновременно.

Троица поклонилась и под аплодисменты зрителей проследовала за кулисы.

\- И что, блядь, это было? Вам крупно повезло, что Блэйк был в лоскуты и вы спасли представление, иначе я бы вас с дерьмом смешал.

\- Брайан, этот маленький педик изменяет тебе с Итаном Голдом, поэтому я и не смог сдержаться, - начал оправдываться Майкл.

\- Он ничего мне не должен и волен съебаться из моей жизни в любой момент! Как, впрочем, и ты! - крикнул Брайан. 

Меньше всего ему сейчас нужен был защитник. И без того было тошно. Нахрена Майки лезет в его личные дела? С мелким и со своими чувствами к нему он как-нибудь и сам разберётся. А вот узнать, с кем Джастин теперь кувыркается в постели, было полезно. Брайан развернулся и ушёл, не желая больше ни с кем из них разговаривать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Леонид Георгиевич Енгиба́ров — клоун-мим, выступавший в амплуа «грустный клоун», писатель. Народный артист Армянской ССР.  
> К сожалению, качество клипа очень плохое, ведь запись слишком стара, зато в нём использован отрывок из рассказа Леонида Енгибарова:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxycCtjn1vQ  
> Владимир Высоцкий «Енгибарову от зрителей»:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0bwFUpzsS8
> 
> ** Снейки (снеки) – огненные змеи, одна из разновидностей поев, однако достаточно сильно отличающаяся от других по виду и технике работы с ними. Снейки изготавливаются из двух и более скрученных кевларовых веревок длиной приблизительно 0,5 метра. Поскольку фитили у снейков длинные и площадь горения большая, они являются более опасным и сложным инструментом, чем пои. Зато они гораздо более яркие и эффектные, часто используются для выступлений. Существуют и светодиодные снейки, похожие на огненные мечи.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKXuAVuzL4E


	11. Что скрывает маска

Брайан неуклонно стервенел с каждым днём, поскольку Итан и Джастин уже не скрывали своих отношений и позволяли себе обниматься и целоваться у всех на виду. А когда они уезжали из цирка после представления вместе, Брайану хотелось убить этого кудрявого выскочку, укравшего у него Джастина. А потом долго и со вкусом издеваться над трупом. Однако он жил в цивилизованном обществе и, стало быть, мог действовать лишь в рамках законности. И ежу ясно, чем Голд подкупил мальчишку: Тейлор ещё слишком юн и наивен, поэтому повёлся на красивые слова и широкие жесты (да, Брайан обратил внимание на парные колечки этих двух голубков). Пиздёнышу ещё предстоит узнать, что не всё то золото, что блестит. И если сорвать романтическую маску с его любовника, то под ней, скорее всего, окажется обычный человек, не лишённый слабостей и недостатков. Именно эти слабые места Итана и предстояло в ближайшее время выяснить Кинни, чтобы не рехнуться от ревности в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Блядь! И ведь Брайан сам пригласил в свой цирк эту грёбаную звезду, а теперь хотел, чтобы Голд свалил в дальние ебеня и никогда оттуда не возвращался.

Прежде всего, Брайана интересовало, почему Итан всегда выступает и позирует на съёмках для рекламных плакатов непременно в маске. Чтобы заинтриговать публику или же он что-то скрывает? А что, если Итан Голд совсем не тот человек, за которого себя выдаёт? Возможно, маска и звучная фамилия служат этому говнюку для того, чтобы скрывать, кем он на самом деле является? 

Всеми кадровыми вопросами в цирке ведал Тед. К нему-то и отправился Брайан со своей насущной проблемой.

\- Скажи-ка мне, Теодор, - начал Брайан, беспардонно присаживаясь на край начальнического стола, - Итан Голд – это ведь псевдоним, а не реальное имя? – Тед кивнул в знак согласия. – Так я и думал. Однако при подписании контракта с «Киннетик» он должен был предъявить документы с настоящими именем и фамилией. Мне необходимо их узнать.

\- Допустим, у меня есть его данные, включая реальные имя и фамилию, а также номер нехилой медицинской страховки, но пункт о неразглашении тайны личности в этом контракте тоже имеется, и за его нарушение полагается немалый штраф. Оно тебе надо? У тебя и так финансы поют романсы, - Шмидт задницей чувствовал, что рано или поздно Кинни обратится к нему с подобным вопросом. Они даже заключили пари с Эмметом, сколько времени продержится Брайан. Похоже, Эммет его выиграл.

\- Тед, ты мне друг или кто? Неужели какая-то сраная тайна заезжего гастролёра значит для тебя больше, чем наша дружба?! – голос Кинни из вкрадчивого постепенно становился угрожающим.

\- Брайан, ты мне друг, но не знать настоящего имени этого человека в твоих же интересах, - это касалось второй части их пари с Эмметом, и Тед столь же сильно хотел не продуть её, как и не позволить Брайану угодить в очередную финансовую яму.

\- В таком случае, мистер Шмидт, как директор этого цирка я приказываю вам предоставить всю интересующую меня информацию в полном объёме. Вам достаточно устного распоряжения или мне оформить официальный приказ с подписью и мокрой печатью?! – обычно Кинни не злоупотреблял своим положением, предпочитая быть «серым кардиналом», но сейчас пёр, как танк. Неужели Эммет прав, и Брайан настолько попал под очарование Джастина, что теперь готов похерить все свои прежние принципы, чтобы вернуть его?

\- Как вам будет угодно, господин директор, - ответил Тед и принялся рыться в сейфе. Если уж Брайан чего-то захотел, то он непременно это получит, и лучше не стоять у него на пути, ибо нахрен снесёт.

\- Так бы и сразу, - сменил гнев на милость Кинни, усаживаясь за стол и кладя на него ноги, чтобы изучить контракт и другие бумаги, касающиеся Итана Голда. – Любопытно… - Итан Голд оказался Итаном Айзеком Голдштейном.

Нагло оккупировав компьютер Теда, расстроенный хозяин которого отправился в буфет заедать стресс и искать утешения у всеобщей мамочки Дебби, Брайан принялся искать информацию об интересующем его субъекте. Незаметно для себя провисев в интернете больше трёх часов и перебрав туеву хучу всех этих Итанов Айзеков Голдштейнов, Брайан таки наткнулся в одной из социальных сетей на парня, фото которого было чертовски похожим на Итана. Те же контуры лица, кудрявые волосы и карие глаза, только чуток моложе. Вот тут-то и обнаружились прелюбопытные факты: Итан оказался единственным внуком и будущим наследником бизнеса миллионера Джорджа Шикеля, того самого, который выпускал знаменитые пикули Шикеля. Но это было ещё не самым занятным. Оказалось, что Итан был помолвлен с Рахиль Вайнтрауб, наследницей империи кетчупов, и их свадьба должна была состояться через полгода. Так вот где собака зарыта! Наверняка Итан под угрозой лишения наследства согласился на этот брак и вынужден скрывать не только свою ориентацию, но и род деятельности, дабы не опозориться перед семьёй будущей жены.

Теперь Брайану оставалось придумать, как с наибольшей выгодой воспользоваться козырями, которые попали в его руки. Разоблачить Голда в открытую он не мог из-за пресловутого пункта в контракте. Кинни ещё раз внимательно перечитал документ от корки до корки и нашёл нужную ему лазейку. Если сделать так, что Итан сам захочет досрочно разорвать контракт, то неустойку, притом немалую, должен будет выплатить он. Оставалось только придумать, как это обставить.

Заглянувший в кабинет Тед был изгнан суровым взглядом, а Брайан стал разыскивать информацию о невесте Итана. У него возникла мысль вызвать девушку (якобы от имени Итана) для романтического свидания в следующий город, куда должен был на днях передислоцироваться цирк, - в Париж. Ведь, как известно, Париж – это город влюблённых.

 

Прошло почти полгода с тех пор, как Бен расстался с Майклом. Его жизнь сейчас была спокойной и стабильной. Даже болезнь, казалось, отступила в этом наполненном покоем и святостью месте. Возможно, причиной тому был свежий горный воздух и экологически чистые натуральные продукты, которыми он теперь питался, или же размеренный образ жизни. А может, всё в комплексе. Вот уже пять месяцев Бен жил в одном из тибетских буддистских монастырей. За это время ему удалось наконец принять свою болезнь и перестать злиться по этому поводу на весь мир. Каждое утро он начинал с медитации и гимнастики, мудрёное название которой ему так и не удалось правильно произнести. Что касается практической стороны, то его гуру, говоривший на ломаном английском, был им вполне доволен. По крайней мере, не лупил бамбуковой палкой, как других послушников, недостаточно хорошо выполнявших упражнения. Затем следовало хоровое пение мантр, изучение священных текстов, общественно-полезный труд и снова медитация.

За это время Бену удалось избавиться от многих негативных мыслей, только не от постоянной тоски по Майклу, которая со временем не ослабевала, а лишь усиливалась. Если для того, чтобы освободиться от страданий, ему нужно было освободиться ото всех привязанностей, то буддизм не его путь. Бен не хотел избавляться от любви к Майклу, чем бы это для него не обернулось. Есть вещи, без которых жизнь утрачивает свой смысл. Бен думал, что обретёт здесь душевное равновесие, но с каждым проведенным вдали от Майкла днём всё больше сожалел, что уехал один. Проходя вечерами привычной дорогой от хозяйственного двора к храму, он крутил по пути каждое из ста красных молельных колёс хурдэ, предварительно положив внутрь бумажку с молитвой о том, чтобы Майклу не было без него слишком тяжело, чтобы он не грустил, чтобы был здоров и был счастлив…

Бен удивился, когда наставник в столь поздний час пригласил его в свою келью, сам уселся на циновку в позе «лотос», а Брукнера жестом пригласил расположиться рядом.

\- Можно оставаться монахом и в миру, если в сердце твоём царят покой и гармония, - начал немолодой бритоголовый монах. По случаю сезона холодов поверх коричневой кэсы* он был укутан в толстую шерстяную накидку темно-красного цвета. Бену такая красота не полагалась, он ходил в просторных стёганых штанах и куртке, как подобало всем послушникам. – Можно прожить всю жизнь в монастыре, но так и не избавиться от страстей, бушующих в сердце, и не достигнуть просветления. Ты ищешь свой путь, но и он ищет тебя. Когда ты к нам прибыл, то был уверен, что твоё место здесь, но сейчас думаешь иначе. Я вижу, что твой путь скоро уведёт тебя дальше, - лама почувствовал колебания Бена и давал ответы на те вопросы, которые тот сам себе задавал.

\- Учитель, я давно хотел поговорить с вами о том, что хочу покинуть монастырь, но не решался. Я благодарен вам за то, как меня здесь приняли, за знания, которыми со мной щедро делились, за наши беседы, которые позволили на многое взглянуть по-иному, - Бен готов был сразу же вскочить и помчаться звонить Майклу, чтобы сообщить ему радостную весть.

\- Не торопись, - осадил его наставник. - Это ещё не всё. Теперь я хочу поговорить с тобой насчёт твоей болезни. Мы верим, что посредством болезней происходит духовный рост человека, что они даются ему с тем, чтобы он осознал, что ведёт неправильный образ жизни. Стоит изменить что-то в привычном укладе жизни, например, сменить род деятельности, окружение или отношение к происходящим событиям, и болезнь отступает. Я видел, как полностью исцелялись онкологические больные, когда расставались с приятелями или родственниками, несущими им лишь негатив. Но порой человек сам наказывает себя болезнями за какую-то вину или за то, что поступает вразрез со своими нравственными принципами. В таком случае, излечиться возможно, лишь осознав причину, по которой сам себя проклял, и простив себя. Так или иначе, всё в твоих руках.

\- Но как мне понять, в чём истинная причина моей болезни? - честно говоря, Бен давно уже подозревал нечто подобное. Однако одно дело - подозревать, и совсем другое - знать это наверняка.

\- Какая-то часть тебя всегда это знала. Тебе нужно лишь войти с ней в контакт. Проблема в том, что мозг обычно не слушает её, стараясь заглушить догадки и смутные ощущения доводами рассудка, сколь явные знаки она бы ему ни подавала.

\- Всего лишь… - грустно усмехнулся Бен, понимая, что под этой загадочной частью наставник подразумевает его подсознание. Множество психоаналитиков разных школ и квалификации паразитировали на значительной части населения Соединённых Штатов, давая своим пациентам иллюзорную надежду на диалог с их подсознанием и последующее исцеление, а на практике вырабатывали у них зависимость от ставших привычными сеансов, выкачивали уйму денег и отпускали домой с тем же ворохом проблем.

\- Да, это сложно, но не невозможно. Для ломки привычных стереотипов сознания и были придуманы коаны**. Однако порой их бывает недостаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать озарение. Ты - человек Запада, нацеленный на быстрый результат, кроме того, возможно, у тебя действительно нет в запасе нескольких лет, необходимых для постижения истины обычным для нас ступенчатым путём. Поэтому завтра тебя отведут в дальнюю пещеру, в которой ты пробудешь несколько суток. Там не будет никаких зрительных и слуховых раздражителей, и ты сможешь прокрутить перед внутренним взором события своей жизни от сегодняшнего дня до самых ранних воспоминаний. Не пытайся избегать эмоционально тяжёлых моментов. Скорее всего, именно в одном из них и кроется настоящая причина твоей болезни.

\- Я постараюсь не забывать об этом, - пообещал Бен.

\- А теперь ступай к себе, на рассвете за тобой придут.

\- Доброй ночи, учитель, – Бен встал и поклонился, затем направился в свою комнатушку. Он передумал и не стал связываться с Майклом. Он сделает это после того, как поймёт истинную причину, почему его жизнь вдруг пошла под откос, и решит, что ему делать дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кэса — традиционная одежда буддийских монахов. Этим термином, как правило, называется одежда коричневого или шафранового цвета  
> **Коан — короткое повествование, вопрос, диалог, обычно не имеющие логической подоплёки, зачастую содержащие алогизмы и парадоксы, доступные, скорее, интуитивному пониманию. Цель коана — придать определённый психологический импульс ученику для возможности достижения просветления или понимания сути учения. Европейским аналогом может служить христианская притча, но коан ни в коем случае не следует переводить или понимать так, поскольку ни мораль, ни религия почти никогда не имеют отношения к сути любого отдельно взятого коана.
> 
> Автор вполне осознаёт, что у него получилась дикая мешанина из буддизма, Луизы Хей и Макса Фрая. Но, что поделаешь, таков мой обоснуй.


	12. Разоблачение

В заговоре против Итана Голда участвовали все друзья Брайана. Акция была тщательно спланирована и разыграна как по нотам. Рахиль Вайнтрауб получила накануне дня Святого Валентина открытку (якобы от Итана) с предложением провести романтический уикенд в Париже и оплаченный Шмидтом авиабилет в оба конца. Причём девушка, учившаяся в колледже бизнес-администрирования при Питтсбургском университете, получила билет в пятницу утром, а вылетать нужно было в тот же день в 18:46 прямым рейсом компании Эйр Франс, так что времени на раздумья не было. Чтобы Рахиль не смогла связаться со своим женихом, любительница обнимашек Дебби, основательно потискав Итана во время дневной репетиции, незаметно стащила у него мобильный и передала его Брайану. Тот обменялся парой СМС-ок с Рахилью, заманивая её в роскошный номер отеля «Брайтон», в котором остановились Итан с Джастином и откуда было рукой подать до сада Тюильри и Елисейских полей. От имени Итана Брайан извинился, что из-за утренней репетиции не сможет лично приехать за ней в аэропорт, но пообещал прислать друга, который встретит её с табличкой в аэропорту и доставит в отель. Убедившись, что девушка села в самолёт, Брайан запустил следующую фазу своего широкомасштабного плана.

Роль друга сыграл Тед, встретивший мисс Вайнтрауб в аэропорту около девяти утра* и доставивший её в отель «Брайтон» на арендованном автомобиле (он, как и Брайан, брал автомобиль напрокат в каждом городе, куда приезжал цирк «Киннетик»). Незадолго до прибытия Рахили в отель явился Эммет и, запудрив мозги администратору тем, что готовится к новой роли, которую хотел бы сыграть не хуже, чем Тим Рот в фильме «Четыре комнаты», добился разрешения поработать пару часов с клиентами вместо него. Ханикатт оказался весьма артистичен и убедителен - никто из постояльцев не заподозрил, что перед ним самозванец. Эммет успешно выполнил свою миссию, отдав мисс Вайнтрауб карту-ключ от номера мистера Голда, после чего покинул свой пост.

Кинни задержал Тейлора после утренней репетиции под предлогом обсуждения с ним возможности использования огненного реквизита для увеличения зрелищности номера пойстеров. Поэтому Итан вынужден был отправиться в отель в одиночестве, но они условились с Джастином, что тот подъедет, как только освободится. Ведь это был день всех влюблённых, и Итан собирался приготовить для Джастина сюрприз.

Следить за Итаном вызвался Майкл, напяливший по такому случаю чёрный плащ, широкополую шляпу и тёмные очки. Плевать, что на улице было пасмурно и с неба падала снежная крупа, ведь все киношные детективы, отправляясь на дело, именно так обычно и одеваются. Получив сообщение от Майкла, что Итан, заехав в цветочный магазин, направляется теперь по улице Риволи в сторону отеля, Брайан быстро закруглил разговор и велел Джастину выметаться. Окрылённый тем, что получил разрешение на настоящее огненное шоу, Джастин помчался в отель. По пути он успел позвонить Коди, чтобы тот начал готовить реквизит и связался с поставщиками холодной пиротехники для фейерверка. Затем он набрал Дафну, чтобы поделиться радостной вестью. С ней он надолго зацепился языком и проболтал почти всю дорогу до отеля, после чего решил переговорить ещё с Крисом и Джеймсом. Всё ещё трындя по мобильному, он вошёл в отель.

 

Рахиль и Итан знали друг друга с детства, и матримониальные планы их родителей никогда не были для них тайной. И если Голд долго упирался, не желая выполнять волю деда, то Рахиль ничего не имела против симпатичного и всесторонне одарённого жениха. Однако даже после помолвки их отношения оставались сугубо дружескими. Как ни старалась Рахиль возбудить в женихе интерес к ней как к женщине, а не только как к будущему бизнес-партнёру, Итан оставался неизменно галантен, но сдержан. И вдруг это неожиданное приглашение провести вместе романтичный уикенд, и не где-нибудь, а в Париже! Неужели Итан передумал и больше не хочет ждать до свадьбы, соблюдая приличия? Как бы то ни было, Рахиль не устояла перед искушением. Ведь это была возможность не только растопить лёд в их отношениях, но и посмотреть достопримечательности города-мечты и прошвырнуться по модным бутикам, накупив себе эксклюзивной одежды. Поэтому, обменявшись с Итаном парой сообщений, Рахиль полетела в Париж, даже не поставив в известность родителей. Зачем лишний раз их тревожить? Пусть думают, что их дочь до сих пор девственница и останется таковой до свадьбы. На самом деле она лишилась девственности в пятнадцать лет с одноклассником. Не из-за какой-то там неземной любви, а просто из интереса.

Попав в номер, Рахиль увидела на кровати сердечко, выложенное из ленточек и искусственных цветов кремового цвета, а также множество разноцветных бумажных сердечек, разбросанных по полу. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях стояли разноцветные свечи в виде зверушек (обо всём этом позаботился фей Эммет). Сомнений не осталось: Итан собирается перейти с ней к более близким отношениям. Отправив жениху СМС о том, что она уже в отеле, и получив ответ, что он освободился и скоро приедет, девушка разобрала чемодан и решила принять ванную.

Итан был несколько удивлён, когда менеджер на ресепшене сказал ему, что ключ от его номера уже взяли. Неужели Джастин освободился так быстро и успел доехать раньше него? Ничего не подозревающий Итан вошёл в номер и столкнулся нос к носу с Рахилью, вышедшей из душа в белом махровом халате, надетом на голое тело. Очень странно. По идее, она должна была сейчас находиться за тысячи километров отсюда.

\- Привет, вот так сюрприз ты мне преподнесла! - поцеловав невесту в щёку, выдавил из себя Голд, лихорадочно соображая, что ему теперь делать.

\- Привет, твой сюрприз намного лучше, спасибо за приглашение в сказку, - Рахиль взяла из его рук букет тигровых орхидей**. - Не беда, что ты не встретил меня в аэропорту, твой друг прекрасно справился со своим поручением. Даже чемоданы помог занести в номер.

Итан понял, что это была подстава, но пока не знал, как выпутаться из сложной ситуации, не испортив отношений ни с невестой, ни с Джастином. Как же некстати он потерял вчера свой мобильный и не успел купить новый! Теперь Голд понимал, что телефон намеренно стащили, но положения это не улучшало.

\- Я рад, что ты его приняла. Переодевайся, сейчас мы поедем с тобой есть круассаны в кафе на набережной, бродить по саду Тюильри, смотреть Елисейские поля и Эйфелеву башню. Прости, мне нужно только сделать один звонок, - сказал Итан и кинулся к стационарному телефону.

Он несколько раз набрал Джастина, чтобы отправить его за чем-нибудь съестным в супермаркет и успеть за это время увести из их номера Рахиль. Придётся теперь гулять с ней по городу весь день и придумывать, куда пристроить её вечером, а потом долго извиняться перед Джастином за своё внезапное исчезновение. Однако телефон его любовника был постоянно занят и дозвониться не удалось, так что Итану оставалось уповать лишь на то, что мистер Кинни задержит Тейлора надолго, а Рахиль соберётся быстро и фатального столкновения не произойдёт. Бедняга забыл о том, сколько может собираться женщина, желающая произвести впечатление на своего кавалера. Рахиль долго копалась, накладывая макияж, и, не в силах определиться, меняла платья одно за другим, принимая нетерпение на лице жениха за недовольство её внешним видом. Как и следовало ожидать, их вскоре застукал Джастин.

Ключа от номера внизу не оказалось, а это значило, что Итан дома. Этот номер за несколько дней успел превратиться в их общий дом, постепенно наполняясь сувенирами и прочими приятными мелочами. Джастин поднялся на лифте и постучал в дверь. Открывший ему Итан выглядел растерянным и не собирался отступать в сторону, чтобы позволить Джастину войти внутрь. Тейлор, конечно, предполагал, что Итан готовит для него сегодня сюрприз, но не ожидал, что этим сюрпризом окажется девица, разгуливающая по их номеру, как у себя дома. 

\- Джастин, понимаешь, тут такое дело, ко мне внезапно приехала… - промямлил он.

\- Итан, это тоже твой друг? У тебя такие милые друзья!.. Не познакомишь нас? – увидев симпатичного молодого человека, проявила инициативу Рахиль, направляясь к двери.

\- Джастин Тейлор, мой коллега, - фальшивые слова Итана резанули слух Джастина, а Рахиль ничего не заметила и приветливо улыбнулась. Ей ведь следовало заранее сойтись со всеми друзьями будущего мужа. – Рахиль Вайнтрауб, моя… - Итан готов был под землю провалиться, ибо солжёт он сейчас или скажет правду, это неминуемо смертельно ранит одного из двоих, которых он не хотел потерять.

\- Невеста, - закончила за него Рахиль, протягивая Тейлору левую руку, на которой сияло точно такое же колечко, как и у него. Она была левшой, поэтому большинство действий предпочитала выполнять именно левой рукой. – Очень приятно. По вашему удивлённому виду могу заключить, что он обо мне ничего не рассказывал.

\- Очень приятно, - выдавил из себя Джастин, поспешно снимая и пряча в карман кольцо. Он пожал девушке руку. - Странно, Итан даже не упоминал о том, что помолвлен, иначе я догадался бы, с кем он собирается провести день Святого Валентина. Простите, что помешал. Я хотел забрать кое-что из вещей, но лучше сделаю это как-нибудь в другой раз, - голос снова предательски дрожал и ломался, как ни старался сохранять внешнее спокойствие его обладатель. У Джастина было стойкое ощущение дежавю: он снова понял, что оказался лишним для человека, который был ему дорог. – Пока, - оставаться рядом с лжецом, заморочившим ему голову, было невыносимо, и Джастин выскочил из номера. 

\- Похоже, он обиделся. Я сказала что-то не то? – удивилась Рахиль.

\- Не ты, а я. Прости, но я должен догнать его, я скоро вернусь, - Итан тоже выскочил из номера, оставив девушку в полной растерянности.

Итан догнал Джастина уже внизу.

\- Джастин, подожди, я всё могу объяснить, - он попытался обнять бойфренда, но тот успел отстраниться. 

\- Нечего тут объяснять. Ты ничем не лучше Брайана, но он, по крайней мере, меня не обманывал! Сколько у тебя ещё таких колечек? – Джастин вытащил из кармана ставшее ненавистным кольцо и швырнул его в лицо Итану.

– Пойми, дед давил на меня, склоняя к этому браку, угрожая, что иначе лишит наследства, а это около тридцати миллионов долларов, да я за всю свою жизнь в цирке столько не заработаю, - всё же пытался оправдаться Итан. - Я не мог пойти наперекор семье и лишиться всего, но я выторговал для себя год, чтобы заняться тем, что я хочу. По истечении этого времени я должен вернуться и принять дела у деда, – Итан умолчал о том, что условием уговора было то, что он не должен был афишировать ни своего настоящего имени, ни своей ориентации. 

\- И сколько у тебя осталось времени?

\- Полгода.

\- Когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?

\- Женитьба будет чисто формальной, ради объединения капиталов двух дружных еврейских семей. Это ничего не изменит в наших с тобой отношениях, - Итан всё ещё надеялся, что Джастин поймёт его и вернётся (после отъезда Рахили, разумеется).

\- Да ну? – усомнился Джастин. - Похоже, твоя невеста так не считает, она смотрела на тебя с таким обожанием… - неужели Итан думает, что он сможет простить обман?

\- Может, она и увлечена мной, но я к ней равнодушен, - вполне искренне признался Голд.

\- Зачем тогда ты обманываешь и её?! Зачем обманываешь себя, принимая их условия игры? Прощай, Итан, ты не тот человек, за которого себя выдавал. Мне не нужна ни твоя фальшивая любовь, ни твоё фальшивое обручальное кольцо. Не приближайся ко мне, иначе твоя невеста узнает о твоих предпочтениях, - Джастин повернулся к Итану спиной и пошёл прочь. Сейчас нужно было уйти и срочно подыскать себе новый номер, попроще и подальше от места жительства этого фальшивого Золота, а вещи свои он заберёт потом.

 

Пока Джастин подыскивал себе новое жильё, а Итан выгуливал невесту, Брайан задумчиво разглядывал потолок, сидя в кабинете Теда. Майкл уже вернулся в цирк и репетировал новую репризу - план по устранению Итана Голда вступал в завершающую стадию.

\- Так и не пойдёшь к нему? – поинтересовался у Брайана Майкл, заглянувший после репетиции в кабинет Теда.

\- Я ни за кем не ходил и никогда не буду ходить. Все бегают за мной, а мальчик пока не дозрел, - ответил тот.

\- Ну-ну… - протянул Майкл. То, что устроил Брайан, было равносильно признанию в любви к Джастину, но этот упрямец всё равно отпирался и продолжал делать вид, что у него нет сердца. – Смотри, как бы новый принц на белом коне не прискакал за твоим Солнышком, пока ты тут раздумываешь. Тебе-то что, а нам потом снова расхлёбывать…

\- Отъебись, - выплюнул Брайан и швырнул в Майкла стоявшим на столе у Теда сувенирным шариком с Эйфелевой башней внутри.

 

\- Это ты всё подстроил?! – налетел на Брайана Голд, едва появившись вечером в цирке. – Я подам на вас в суд за нарушение условий моего контракта.

\- Полегче, молодой человек, - осадил его Кинни. – Публичного разглашения вашей тайны не было, а поскольку я директор этого балагана, то всего лишь проявил заботу о своих сотрудниках в честь праздника. Формально я ничего не нарушил, и это может подтвердить любой юрист.

\- Зато ты разрушил мои отношения с Джастином! Зачем, тебе ведь он был не нужен?

\- Хотел и рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть? – ухмыльнулся Брайан. – Не получится. Придётся выбирать что-то одно. Мистер Голд, если у вас нет ко мне законных претензий, то не смею вас больше задерживать. Каждому из нас нужно готовиться к своему выступлению.

Итан вынужден был отступить, не предполагая, что сегодня его ожидает ещё один пренеприятнейший сюрприз, коим оказалась новая реприза Майкла. Новотны вышел на манеж со скрипкой в руках. На клоуне был фрак, надетый поверх тельняшки, и широкополая шляпа поверх чёрного кудрявого парика. Майкл встал в центре арены, где уже находился пюпитр с нотами, и пафосно поклонился публике, роняя при этом шляпу вместе с париком. Он поднял шляпу, отряхнул ею пыль с громадных шутовских ботинок, затем снова водрузил её на голову. Майкл приложил скрипку к плечу так, что она оказалась струнами вниз, и взмахнул смычком. Он немного попиликал по деревянному корпусу и недоуменно постучал по нему смычком. Поняв, что что-то не так, клоун перевернул инструмент таким образом, что струны оказались сверху, но гриф скрипки при этом упирался в его плечо. Майкл пожал плечами и снова перевернул скрипку. Наконец она оказалась в правильном положении, но теперь Новотны попытался достать до струн смычком, просовывая его под согнутую в колене левую ногу. Зал хохотал до слёз, наблюдая за тем, как раз за разом клоун протягивал смычок к скрипке то со спины, то через голову, то ещё как-нибудь исподвыподвертом. Майкл приплясывал, как будто от нетерпения, и размахивал скрипкой и смычком. В конце концов таки домахался – расхреначил и пюпитр, и скрипку, в которой находилось миниатюрное пиротехническое устройство, разорвавшее её на части, после чего ушёл, плача искусственными слезами, бившими фонтанчиками из трубочек, закреплённых на воротнике фрака. Публика рыдала от смеха. Итан Голд скрежетал зубами от злости. И формально ни к чему не придерёшься, ведь клоун – априори дурачок, периодически пародирующий каждого из цирковых артистов.

На следующий день Майкл добавил к этой репризе ещё одну, с лошадью. Он вышел на арену в костюме Зорро, непременным атрибутом которого являлась чёрная маска, и в течение десяти минут, падая и снова поднимаясь на ноги, безуспешно пытался вскарабкаться на лошадь. Дебби – бывшая цирковая наездница – подобрала сыну самую смирную из лошадок, но всё равно переживала, как бы та его не лягнула. В конце концов, после долгих мытарств, «Зорро» покинул арену, вися на шее у лошади, под гиканье и улюлюканье публики. А тем временем, специально приглашённая звезда в точно такой же маске и чёрном костюме ходила по коридорам, как тигр в клетке, и психовала.

Своими репризами Майклу удалось добиться того, что, когда на арену выходил Итан, зрители принимали его за клоуна и начинали хихикать, ожидая, что он сейчас навернётся с трапеции. Как и следовало ожидать, вскоре, так и не сумев помириться с Джастином и не выдержав насмехательств, Итан Голд досрочно расторг контракт, выплатив цирку положенную в таких случаях неустойку, и отбыл на родину. Вероятно, понял, что в двух сёдлах ему не усидеть. Брайан не слишком расстроился, ведь вместо одного серьёзного номера появилось несколько смешных. К тому же, огненное шоу группы Джастина стало более зрелищным и продолжительным по времени и притягивало к себе всё больше внимания зрителей и прессы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Разница во времени между Питтсбургом и Парижем составляет 6 часов, продолжительность прямого авиаперелёта – около 8 часов, плюс время на получение багажа, плюс как минимум час на такси от аэропорта до центра Парижа. Таким образом, Рахиль появилась в отеле в начале одиннадцатого утра.   
> ** тигровые орхидеи: http://orchid-flower.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/%D0%A2%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F-%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%8F3-500x375.jpg


	13. Озарение

\- Даф, я - идиот, - внезапно признался Джастин, до того несколько часов к ряду провалявшийся на кровати, глубокомысленно пялясь в потолок. - Обиделся на Брайана и променял шило на мыло.

\- Тоже мне, новость дня… - усмехнулась подруга, наблюдавшая подобную картину уже не первый вечер. Вместо того чтобы пойти к Кинни, Джастин, маясь, как душа неприкаянная, регулярно приходил к ней.

\- Неужели всё так запущено?

\- Ну, как тебе сказать, чтоб не соврать? Раз ты понял это, значит, небезнадёжен, и если взяться за ум сейчас, то можно исправить ситуацию.

\- Ну и как, по-твоему, можно её исправить? Как мне вернуться к Брайану?

\- Так же, как и раньше. Просто пойди к нему и поговори. Нет, лучше не говори, а сделай… ну, что вы там обычно вытворяете в постели, - честно говоря, Дафна удивлялась подобной нерешительности друга. Раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось.

\- Чтобы он послал меня? Очень я ему нужен…

\- Нет, ну ты действительно придурок, раз до сих пор не понял, как он к тебе относится! - Дафна, до этого спокойно валявшаяся рядом, аж подскочила. - Как можно не замечать очевидного?! Сегодня, перекусывая в буфете, я случайно услышала разговор Майкла с Эмметом. Так вот, речь шла о тебе. Эммет недоумевал, почему Брайан, придумавший грандиозный план, чтобы открыть тебе глаза на истинное лицо Итана, и привлёкший к его реализации всех друзей, теперь ничего не предпринимает. Майкл ответил, дескать, Брайан ждёт, когда этот белобрысый вернётся к нему. Так что можешь страдать дальше или сделать первый шаг, потому что Брайан никогда сам его не сделает.

\- Такой заговор всех против одного выглядит не очень красиво, - заметил Джастин, хотя его сердце забилось чаще от известия о том, что Брайан боролся за него. Неужели Дафна права, и Кинни, до этого никак не выказывавший своих чувств, действительно к нему неравнодушен?

\- А что, было бы лучше, если бы ты узнал обо всём накануне свадьбы Голда, на которую он пригласил бы тебя в качестве друга жениха или, того хуже, выступить с огненным шоу для развлечения гостей? - в словах Дафны был резон, и Джастин помотал головой. - Значит, Брайан оказал тебе услугу, несмотря на то что это причинило тебе боль. Пробудь ты с Итаном дольше, привыкни к нему сильнее, и тебе было бы намного больнее узнать о его двуличии. Так что я не понимаю, почему ты всё ещё раздумываешь, если любишь Брайана.

\- Блядь, но не могу же я просто так пойти к нему.

\- Так пойди не просто так. Я слышала, что у мистера Кинни скоро день рождения. Что если тебе сделать ему оригинальный подарок?

\- Оригинальный, говоришь? - Джастин вспомнил о том, какой сюрприз преподнёс ему на день рождения Брайан, и в глазах его заплясали чертенята. - Я придумал кое-что весьма необычное и не менее рискованное, но если ему это не понравится, мы все можем вылететь из цирка.

\- Не страшно, ведь мы уже заработали достаточно денег, чтобы купить билеты домой. Вперёд, кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское! - Дафна пнула блондинистую тушку ногой. - И нечего без толку валяться в моей постели, мешая мне наладить личную жизнь.

\- У тебя кто-то появился? - оживился Джастин. - Прости, я как-то об этом не подумал.

\- Я что, такая страшная? - Дафна замахнулась на друга подушкой.

\- В данный момент - да, - Джастин схватил такое же оружие для защиты.

\- Сейчас я покажу тебе, насколько я могу быть страшна, - Дафна стукнула друга подушкой по бестолковой башке. Он тоже не остался в долгу.

 

В пещере, где оказался Бен, находилось небольшое озерцо, в котором, судя по температуре воды, бил горячий ключ. Когда монахи ушли, первым делом он решил окунуться. Погрузившись в воду, Бен понял, почему его привели именно сюда. Вода была примерно той же температуры, что и тело человека. Плавая в ней, он ощущал себя, словно в невесомости. Солнечный свет и звуки извне не проникали сюда. Находящемуся здесь человеку ничто не мешало полностью сосредоточиться на том, над чем он собирался поразмыслить.

Лёжа в воде, Бен начал анализировать свою жизнь. В последнее время её отравляла ревность: он никак не мог примириться с тем, что Майкл чуть что бросал его и бежал к Брайану. Безусловно, это было разрушительное чувство. Однако проблемы Бена начались задолго до этого.

Бен в который раз подумал о том, что, сделай он предложение Майклу, это склонило бы чашу весов в его сторону. Он знал, насколько сильно Майкл хотел создать семью и завести детей, но не мог ему этого дать, пока не разведётся с женой. Брукнер несколько раз писал ей, но письма возвращались обратно, в связи с отсутствием адресата. Давно следовало съездить в родной Джэксонвилл и попытаться разыскать её.

 

Это произошло на школьном выпускном, для проведения которого арендовали банкетный зал отеля «Рэдиссон». Тёплая компания одноклассников сняла в отеле несколько номеров для парочек, желавших уединиться. Бен тогда изрядно нагрузился, вероятно, потому и отправился посреди ночи в один из таких номеров вместе с Лили Томпсон, которую пригласил лишь для того, чтобы не идти на выпускной одному. Они тогда не предохранялись, и Лили залетела. Им было всего по 17. Когда Лили сообщила Бену, что не собирается делать аборт, то он поступил так, как считал правильным, - предложил пожениться, несмотря на то, что его влекло к парням.

Однако прожили они вместе сравнительно недолго. Бен совмещал учёбу в университете с работой в городском зоопарке. Поначалу его сын Сэм был обычным ребёнком, но в два года мальчику поставили страшный диагноз - регрессивный глобальный аутизм. Это страшное заболевание не оставляло родителям никаких надежд на выздоровление малыша. Тем не менее, некоторое время они с женой ещё пытались растить Сэма так, как будто он был обычным ребёнком. Только теперь в семье не было и подобия мира. Страшный диагноз сына стал для Лили трагедией, а обвинения в адрес мужа – защитным рефлексом, помогавшим её пережить. Родители Бена, навещая молодых, смотрели на него с немым упрёком, мол, не оправдал ты наших ожиданий: мало того, что сломал жизнь себе столь ранним браком, так ещё и произвёл на свет неполноценного ребёнка. Поэтому Бен всё больше времени проводил на работе и в компании друзей и всё меньше - дома.

Однако ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже, ребенок взрослел, но при этом его развитие двигалось назад, а не вперед. К трём годам стало окончательно ясно, что у Сэма серьёзные отклонения в развитии. Ребёнок так и не начал говорить и не проявлял никакого интереса к окружающим. Врачи сказали, что помочь Сэму ничто не может, поэтому родители должны смириться с ситуацией, и предложили сдать его в интернат, потому что с возрастом такие люди становятся опасны для окружающих. Лили несколько дней рыдала, но после этого всё же решила, что Сэму будет лучше в специализированном медицинском учреждении. Они вместе подписали все необходимые бумаги, чтобы сдать его в интернат для детей с отклонениями в умственном развитии. Вскоре после этого они с Беном расстались, поскольку ребёнок был единственным, что их связывало. Денег на адвоката не было, и Бен не стал оформлять развода. Да Лили на этом и не настаивала. После первой неудачной попытки она больше не собиралась выходить замуж, поэтому ей было всё равно. Брукнер тоже не думал, что ему когда-либо выпадет шанс зарегистрировать отношения с любимым человеком (до легализации однополых браков тогда было далеко, как до луны).

Стремясь поскорее перевернуть неудавшуюся страницу своей жизни, Бен нашёл новое место работы (она снова была связана с животными, правда, теперь это был не зоопарк, а цирк) и переехал в другой конец страны. Друзья крутили пальцем у виска, услышав, что он променял жизнь в прекрасном городе на берегу тёплого Атлантического океана, где практически не было зимы, на холодный Питтсбург, - и Бен оборвал все связи. Он лишь изредка навещал ребёнка и переводил деньги на счёт специнтерната и кредитку жены. С каждым годом смотреть на никак не реагировавшее на него родное существо становилось всё труднее. Поэтому в течение пяти последних лет Бен не проведывал сына. С Лили он не виделся и того больше. Однако, как ни старался Бен не вспоминать о прошлом, чувство вины за то, что бросил своего ребёнка, что не попытался бороться за него, постоянно грызло его изнутри.

Вот почему он резко переводил разговор на другую тему, стоило Майклу заговорить о детях. Хоть врачи и сказали, что психическое отклонение ребёнка с равной вероятностью могло быть унаследовано им от любого из родителей, Бен винил в случившемся в первую очередь себя. Он сожалел о том, что много выпил тогда на выпускном и, захотев выглядеть в глазах одноклассников настоящим мужиком, переспал с девушкой. Он был уверен, что именно из-за алкоголя в его крови у них родился неполноценный ребёнок.

Содеянного уже не изменить, но можно попытаться справиться с его последствиями. Нужно навестить Сэма и разыскать Лили. Но в первую очередь было необходимо признаться Майклу в том, что у него есть ребёнок. Здесь, вдали от привычной ежедневной суеты, это казалось столь очевидным, что Бен удивился, как он не понимал этого раньше. Считал свою болезнь величайшей несправедливостью, подсознательно наказывая себя ею за брошенного на произвол судьбы сына.

 

Бен вылез из тёплой купели и поёжился от холода. Наскоро обтёрся ковриком, оделся и направился к выходу. Он должен был покинуть этот спокойный монастырь и вернуться к реальной жизни, чтобы исправить то, что ещё можно было исправить.

В тот же вечер Бен позвонил Майклу и договорился встретиться с ним через неделю в Джэксонвилле. На следующий день Брукнер явился к наставнику, чтобы сообщить о своём желании уехать. Тибетец не выглядел удивлённым, лишь спросил:

\- Ты понял причину своей болезни?

\- Да, думаю, это из-за того, что я бросил своего ребёнка, больного ребёнка.

– Ну что ж, тогда не стану тебя задерживать. Считай, что прошёл очередной этап твоей жизни и ты движешься дальше. То, куда ты направишься, к разрушительным страстям или к свету, всецело в твоей власти. А теперь прощай, Бен Брукнер, здесь тебя многому научили, но ещё больше тебе предстоит постигнуть самому.

\- Прощайте, учитель, - Бен поклонился, затем направился к себе собирать вещи. На душе было легко и радостно, ведь совсем скоро он увидится с Майклом.


	14. Неожиданный сюрприз

Это был более чем необычный день рождения. Все друзья стояли вокруг арены и наблюдали за тем, как тигр трахал укротителя, а Брайан, поваленный на пол, не мог оказать сопротивления хищнику. Как ни странно, никто не пытался отогнать зверюгу, чтобы помочь Кинни. Напротив, все с интересом пялились на столь необычное зрелище и отпускали «ценные» комментарии, отчего Брайан, несмотря на острую боль, испытывал всё большее возбуждение. Тигр лизнул шею дрессировщика и толкнулся сильнее, отчего Брайан едва не кончил и… проснулся у себя в номере c охрененным стояком.

Однако ощущение наполненности заднего прохода и тяжести на его спине никуда не делись. Как и прикосновения влажного языка к его шее.

\- Что за хуйня?! – воскликнул Кинни.

\- С днём рождения, - промурлыкал сзади ушлый белобрысый пиздёныш, от которого Брайан никак не ожидал такого нахальства.

\- Немедленно слезь с меня! Как ты вообще оказался в моём номере? Блядь! – то, что двигалось внутри него, оказалось всего лишь парой солнышковых пальцев, которые добрались до волшебного бугорка, и Брайану стало уже не до выяснения причин.

\- Фея в клювике ключ принесла, - ответил Джастин и продолжил орудовать пальцами, то поглаживая простату, то растягивая его анус.

\- Я этому фею крылья-то повыдёргиваю! – пригрозил для порядка Брайан, втайне радуясь находчивости мелкого. – Ёбаный в рот! – это уже была реакция на вильнувшие внутри него пальцы, которые снова надавили на простату.

\- Желание именинника – закон, - лукаво улыбающийся (это было видно даже в полумраке) пиздёныш перевернул его на спину и присосался ртом к его члену, продолжая исследовать шаловливыми пальчиками жаркие глубины. Хм, кажется, говнюк успел повысить свою квалификацию в области минета с «охуенно» до «просто заебись!». Мелкий начал с того, что обвёл языком по кругу головку, поцеловал сочащуюся смазкой щёлочку и прошёлся губами вдоль всего ствола. Затем, вобрав член в рот, Джастин начал двигаться, то почти выпуская его, то заглатывая практически до самого основания. Иногда он замирал, надавливая языком на уздечку и одновременно массируя простату, отчего у Брайана разве что искры из глаз не сыпались. Кинни почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть - и он кончит, но не хотел, чтобы это произошло так быстро. Он схватил Джастина за изрядно отросшие патлы и оттянул от себя.

\- Погоди, не так быстро.

\- Я люблю тебя. Прости, что был таким идиотом, - шепнул Тейлор перед тем, как переместиться выше и впиться поцелуем в губы Брайана. Ему было сейчас всё равно, что Брайан не может произнести ответное признание. Может быть, когда-нибудь… А сейчас Джастин сказал это за них двоих, и этого ему пока достаточно.

Губы мелкого стали жёстче, руки смелее, но что-то неуловимо изменилось в его глазах. Это был уже не тот растерянный мальчик, которого Кинни встретил у тёплого моря. Этот молодой человек знал, чего хочет, и настойчиво шёл к своей цели. Раньше он всегда позволял Брайану быть ведущим, а сейчас нахраписто пытался протолкнуть свой язык ему в рот и, похоже, одним лишь языком не собирался ограничиваться. Было весьма заманчиво попробовать с ним что-то новое. На мгновение их языки столкнулись в битве за лидерство. Брайан на миг ослабил оборону, позволяя мелкому захватчику завладеть его ртом, после чего совершил ответное вторжение.

\- Люблю самокритику, - разорвав поцелуй, заметил Брайан. Мелкий стиснул его в объятиях, прижимаясь к груди и прихватывая губами сосок. – Так я не понял, ты собираешься довести до конца массаж моей простаты или мы будем тут сопли жевать?

Это была полная и безоговорочная капитуляция неотразимого Брайана Кинни, которой сразу же воспользовался непонятно откуда набравшийся смелости Джастин. Он, конечно, планировал сотворить нечто подобное, но стоило Брайану посмотреть на него своим фирменным насмешливым взглядом, как его настигли сомнения. Но теперь, получив столь недвусмысленное приглашение, он поспешил распечатать серебристый квадратик фольги, который предусмотрительно положил заранее на тумбочку. Сегодня он волновался не меньше, чем в свой первый раз, потому что это тоже был своего рода дебют. Естественно, было стрёмно облажаться, ведь не каждый же день выпадает случай трахнуть Кинни в задницу. Такую восхитительно тугую и горячую задницу… Снова перевернув Брайана на живот, Джастин начал медленно погружаться в неё, пытаясь сохранить остатки разума посреди налетевшего шквала эмоций. Гладкие стенки плотно обхватывали член, и ему стоило громадных усилий не сорваться и не начать вколачиваться в распластанное под ним тело. Вместо этого, войдя наполовину, он ненадолго остановился, чтобы дать Брайану время привыкнуть.

\- Эй, ты что, заснул там? – взбрыкнул под ним Кинни, понукая к активным действиям, и Джастин задвигался, постоянно меняя темп, амплитуду движений и угол проникновения, пытаясь найти то, что устроит их обоих. И таки нашёл. Брайан даже прикусывал подушку, чтобы не застонать в голос от особо удачных движений мелкого. Пиздёныш оказался весьма способным учеником и вскоре довёл их обоих до кульминации.

Немного отдышавшись, Брайан спросил улёгшегося рядом белобрысого:

\- А ты не боишься, что я тебе отомщу?

\- Может, я как раз на это и рассчитываю? – довольно лыбясь, ответил тот.

Кинни схватил мелкого за руки, придавливая их к кровати, хищно улыбнулся и, приблизившись к выглядывавшему из копны светлых волос уху, шепнул:

\- Тогда пощады не жди.

Но Джастину было фиолетово, какую страшную кару придумает для него Брайан, главным было то, что он решился пойти ва-банк и выиграл: Кинни не прогнал его нахрен и даже позволил быть сверху, а остальное - ерунда.

К утру, когда явились первые поздравляющие, задницы болели у обоих.

\- Нахуй этот блядский день рождения! Отъебитесь! Я сто раз говорил вам, что не собираюсь его отмечать, - высказался именинник и накрылся с головой одеялом.

Однако не тут-то было… Потому что в номер вскоре подтянулись остальные друзья, и все вместе вытащили Брайана из его убежища.

\- Сегодня знаменательный день, - вещал Эммет. – Наш босс наконец-то стал зрелым мужчиной. В честь этого мы решили устроить небольшой праздник в цирке.

\- Когда нам было по 18, Брайан считал, что жить стоит только до тридцати, а после начинаются старость и болезни, - напомнил Майкл. – Интересно, что ты думаешь об этом сегодня?

\- Празднуйте, сколько угодно, но без меня! Немедленно положите моё бренное тело на место! - взорвался Брайан, после чего долго и грязно матерился. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его сон воплотился в реальность. Ну его нах, этот грёбаный день рождения! Присмиревшие друзья опустили брыкающуюся тушку обратно на кровать.

\- Как скажешь, - обиделся Новотны. Он так старался, украшая бумажными гирляндами и разноцветными воздушными шариками решётку вокруг арены, а Брайан не захотел даже взглянуть на это великолепие. А ведь они с Эмметом убили неколько ночей, вырезая из бумаги цветочки и бабочек. - Если не хочешь праздновать, то я, пожалуй, поменяю купленный на вечерний рейс билет и полечу в Штаты прямо сейчас.

\- Что за спешка? Вылетели бы все вместе через два дня, - удивился Брайан.

\- Я не могу ждать. Бен возвращается из Тибета. Мы уже условились с ним о встрече. Представлений больше не будет, так что я тебе не нужен.

\- Ты всегда будешь нужен мне, но если тебе необходимо лететь к Бену, то кто я такой, чтобы препятствовать тебе? - Брайан встал с постели, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, и подошёл к Майклу, чтобы обнять его.

\- Я не знаю, когда я смогу вернуться. Бен хочет позаботиться о своём ребёнке и развестись с женой, так что это может затянуться надолго. Возможно, тебе придётся искать другого клоуна.

\- Считай, что у тебя бессрочный отпуск, - Брайан поцеловал Майкла перед тем, как толкнуть его к двери. - А вы чего рты раскрыли? - обратился он к присутствующим. - Валите на свой долбаный праздник!

Когда незваные гости покинули номер Брайана, он вернулся в кровать к Джастину, чтобы продолжить отмечать с ним то, что считал их общим достижением…

 

Хоть Майкл и рвался его сопровождать, Бен предпочёл отправиться в интернат в одиночку, поскольку не был уверен, стоит ли показывать тому сына, пока сам не увидит его и не оценит масштабы бедствия. Однако опасения Бена оказались напрасными. Когда он прибыл в интернат и сообщил дежурному в холле, что хочет увидеться со своим сыном Сэмюелем Брукнером, тот попросил его подождать до конца урока.

\- Какого урока? - удивился Бен.

\- Математики, - невозмутимо ответил тот. - Вы в состоянии подождать двадцать минут?

\- Вы ничего не путаете? Мой сын аутист. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он даже не разговаривал и врачи утверждали, что не в силах помочь ему.

\- Наверное, вы слишком долго не проведывали его, если не знаете, что пять лет назад его взялся лечить по новой методике доктор Крайтон, - упрёк, высказанный посторонним, был вполне справедливым и больно ударил по совести блудного отца.

\- Могу я поговорить сейчас с этим доктором? - Бену не терпелось выяснить, каким образом врачу удалось вылечить, казалось бы, безнадёжного больного.

\- Сейчас узнаю, - дежурный связался по внутреннему телефону с доктором Крайтоном, сообщил, что с ним желает поговорить отец одного из пациентов и, получив согласие, проводил Бена в небольшой светлый кабинет на втором этаже.

\- Доктор Крайтон, - обратился Бен к врачу, - я непростительно долго не навещал сына, поэтому не в курсе его нынешнего состояния. Мне сказали, что он на уроке. Просто не верится, что такое возможно после того, что нам раньше предрекали врачи. Что это за чудодейственное лечение?

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Брукнер, - сказал доктор, и Бен опустился на стул. - Вы знаете, что на сегодняшний день, согласно статистике, аутизм в Соединенных Штатах встречается в среднем у одного из 160 детей, тогда как ещё шестьдесят лет назад о нём никто не слышал? Примерно тогда в детских вакцинах начали использовать тимеросал (ртутное соединение, используемое в качестве консерванта). Существует множество исследований, показывающих взаимосвязь между вакцинами, содержащими тимеросал, и уровнем аутизма в отдельно взятом штате или просто в выбранной группе людей. Количество случаев заболевания аутизмом падает в десятки раз в течение нескольких лет в тех странах, которые прекращают использовать вакцины с тимеросалом хотя бы для детей до трёх лет - это тот возраст, когда отравление тяжелыми металлами может привести к его развитию. Наибольшую опасность представляет содержащая громадное количество ртути прививка от гепатита В, которая делается сразу после рождения, ведь младенцы не выводят ртуть, пока находятся на грудном вскармливании. Для выведения тяжелых металлов необходимо определенное количество желчи, а у новорожденных её недостаточно*.

\- Но почему об этом никто не знает? - Бен был поражён истинной причиной болезни, считавшейся неизлечимой и искалечившей жизни тысяч людей только в США. Ему не верилось, что врачи используют такие опасные вакцины для детей.

\- Результаты этих исследований и информация об опасности вакцин не доходит до широких масс населения только потому, что фармацевтические компании прилагают к этому громадные усилия, - развёл руками врач. - Они зарабатывают деньги на вакцинах с тимеросалом. Поэтому Научно-исследовательский институт аутизма, который почти сорок лет занимается изучением этой проблемы, до сих пор не сумел добиться повсеместного внедрения методики лечения детей, больных аутизмом, основанной на терапии хелатирования, позволяющей очистить организм от тяжелых металлов.

\- То есть, если очистить организм больного ребёнка от ртути, он сможет стать нормальным? – уточнил Брукнер.

\- В настоящее время благодаря этой методике удалось успешно излечить примерно девяносто процентов пациентов. Однако не всё так просто. У разных детей процессы метаболизма в организме протекают по-разному. Аутизм развивается не всегда, потому что часть детей может вывести ртуть из организма полностью или в какой-то степени, а некоторые не могут. Кроме того, успех терапии тем выше, чем раньше начато лечение. В вашем случае было упущено несколько важных лет, но всё равно прогресс налицо: сейчас мальчик успешно осваивает программу начальной школы. Однако, помимо детоксикации, немаловажную роль играют занятия с педагогами, направленные на развитие интеллекта и социализацию ребёнка. Большинству подобных детей необходима также помощь специалистов по развитию речи и моторики. У нас работают лучшие педагоги и психологи, которым удаётся привить детям необходимые навыки. Ну да что я вам рассказываю? Вы и сами скоро увидите Сэма. Кстати, мальчик в последнее время часто спрашивал, почему его не навещают мама и папа. Рад, что вы всё же вспомнили о нём, в отличие от большинства родителей или опекунов таких детей, сразу отказывающихся от родительских прав.

\- Значит, моя жена тоже здесь давненько не бывала? - поинтересовался Бен.

\- С миссис Брукнер я вообще ни разу не встречался, - врач посмотрел на часы. - Идёмте, сейчас как раз закончился второй урок, - мужчины вышли из кабинета и спустились на первый этаж.

В коридор вышла непривычно тихая группа детей разных возрастов, но врач не окликнул никого из них. Доктор Крайтон вошёл в класс и направился к русоволосому пареньку, на вид лет двенадцати, сидевшему за первой партой. Бен последовал за ним. Сэм, а это был он, что-то увлечённо царапал в тетради шариковой ручкой, высунув язык от усердия. Рядом с ним стояла учительница, удивлённая до такой степени, что у неё разве что очки на лоб не полезли.

\- Мисс Форман, позвольте прервать ваше занятие, к Сэму приехал отец, - сказал доктор Крайтон.

\- Мистер Брукнер, ваш сын - уникум, - обратилась к Бену преподавательница. Он сам додумался, как вычислить площадь трапеции через интегралы, хотя мы их ещё не проходили. У него талант к математике, ему пора осваивать программу не младших, а старших классов.

Сэм закончил выводить цифры и лишь после этого искоса взглянул на вошедших. Его взгляд быстро скользнул по знакомой фигуре доктора, ненадолго задержался на Бене и вновь устремился в тетрадь.

\- Сэм, поздоровайся с папой, - попросила дичившегося мальчика мисс Форман.

\- Привет, - негромко сказал Бену сын, всё так же глядя в свои каракули.

Если бы не посторонние люди рядом, то Бен бы расплакался. Отправляясь сюда, он не смел даже надеяться на то, что сможет нормально пообщаться с сыном, а сейчас разговаривал с ним.

\- Здравствуй, сынок, - сказал он негромко.

\- Почему ты ко мне никогда не приезжал? - Сэм стрельнул в него настороженным взглядом.

\- Прости. Я много был в разъездах по всему миру, ведь я работаю в цирке.

\- Кем? Клоуном? - оживился мальчик. - К нам несколько раз приезжал клоун.

\- Нет, я работал с тиграми.

\- Взаправдашними?

\- Конечно. А мой… друг Майкл, с которым я тебя завтра познакомлю, работает клоуном.

\- Может быть, ваш друг согласится выступить перед детьми? - спросила вдруг учительница. - У них тут немного развлечений.

\- Не знаю, - растерялся Бен. - Я спрошу его, - он не представлял, о чём дальше говорить с сыном, но мисс Форман снова его выручила:

\- Сэм, может, покажешь отцу свои поделки? - попросила она мальчика. - Он прекрасно лепит из полимерной глины. После того, как готовые фигурки затвердеют, дети разрисовывают их красками, - пояснила она Бену.

Сэм закрыл тетрадь, встал из-за парты и медленно направился к двери. Бен пошёл за ним, а доктор Крайтон и мисс Форман остались в классе. Сэм вошёл в соседнюю аудиторию и подошёл к столу, на котором в числе прочих расположились и его творения с ярлычками, подписанными корявым почерком. Вазы с разноцветными цветами и зверушки были вылеплены с точностью до малейших деталей. Сэм любовно погладил каждую из поделок. Видно было, что мальчику по нраву занятия лепкой. Глядя на него, Бен снова почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок.

\- Сэм, а что ещё ты любишь? - спросил он.

\- Мороженое, считать звёзды и читать комиксы, - всё так же глядя в сторону, ответил мальчик. Определённо, на этой почве он может подружиться с Майклом.

\- И много насчитал?

\- Никогда не дают досчитать до конца, - вздохнул Сэм. – Вечно думают, что я собираюсь спрыгнуть вниз, и стаскивают меня с подоконника. Эти взрослые такие странные. Разве я похож на идиота? – мальчик на секунду встретился глазами с отцом.

Определённо, Сэм не был похож на идиота. В глазах этого странного ребёнка светился ум. Бен осторожно, чтобы не испугать, обнял сына и ответил:

\- Нет, конечно, - ему больше не хотелось расставаться со своей кровиночкой. Но если забрать сына отсюда в Питтсбург, то как мальчик перенесёт смену окружения? Не причинит ли это ему вреда? Пока вопросов было больше, чем ответов, но для Брукнера было ясно одно: он не пустит вновь всё на самотёк.

\- А почему мама не приехала? - спросил Сэм, когда Бен выпустил его из своих объятий.

\- Мы давно не виделись с ней, так что я не могу тебе этого сказать. Но я обязательно спрошу её при встрече, - пообещал Бен, понимая, что должен в ближайшее время разыскать Лили.

\- Вы развелись? - предположил мальчик. - Тут у многих родители в разводе.

\- Пока нет, но собираемся, - ответил Бен.

В аудиторию начали входить дети. Наверное, подходило время начала следующего урока. Бен понял, что на сегодня им с сыном достаточно потрясений, и сказал:

\- Я приду к тебе завтра с Майклом, а сейчас не хочу мешать твоим занятиям.

\- А мороженого принесёте? - снова обратился Сэм к отцу, глядя в сторону.

\- Обязательно, - пообещал Бен и поспешил на улицу, где его уже поджидал Майкл.

 

Майкл не понимал, зачем Бен вызвал его в Джэксонвилл, если не хотел брать на встречу с сыном. Он считал, что его долг поддерживать любимого человека в трудной ситуации, но Бен рассудил иначе. Если бы Майкл был дома, то наверняка нашёл бы, чем заняться, но в гостиничном номере было абсолютно нечего делать. От безделья и волнения всего за полчаса после отъезда Бена в интернат Майкл извёлся настолько, что решил наплевать на решение партнёра и поехать вслед за ним, ведь он слышал адрес, который тот назвал таксисту.

Прибыв на место, Майкл некоторое время прохаживался вдоль ограды, не решаясь войти внутрь и опасаясь, что разминулся с Беном. Но вот, наконец, из здания с ошарашенным видом вышел Брукнер. Майкл бросился к нему, чтобы обнять. Лишь уткнувшись лицом в плечо Майкла, Бен дал выход эмоциям. Почувствовав, что по щеке Бена катятся слёзы, Майкл спросил:

\- Что, всё так плохо?

\- Наоборот, хорошо. Мой сын выздоравливает. Представляешь, он не только нормально разговаривает, но и осваивает школьную программу начальных классов!

\- Если он твой сын, то и мой, - поправил его Майкл. - Это же замечательно, что мальчику лучше.

\- Я пообещал, что завтра мы придём к нему вдвоём. Кстати, Сэму, судя по всему, очень нравятся клоуны. Так что, боюсь, завтра тебе придётся приодеться и выступить перед детишками.

\- Но я не готов, у меня нет с собой ни костюмов, ни реквизита… Эх, ладно, ради больных детей что-нибудь придумаю. В крайнем случае, можно будет вырядиться в какие-нибудь яркие шмотки, а лицо разрисовать акварелью. Я мог бы сделать номер с жонглированием вилками и тарелками.

\- Твоя доброта не перестаёт меня восхищать, - Бен поцеловал Майкла. - Теперь мне нужно найти мою жену и уговорить её подписать развод и отказ от родительских прав. Поедешь со мной к её родителям?

\- Конечно, - ответил Майкл и громко свистнул проезжавшему мимо такси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Написано на основе материалов, представленных на:  
> http://www.autismwebsite.ru/what_is_autism.htm


	15. Эпилог

\- Сегодня моя очередь, - заявил этой ночью наглеющий не по дням, а по часам Джастин, пытаясь завалить Брайана на кровать.

\- Нифига подобного, - возразил Кинни. - Вот если не облажаешься на завтрашнем представлении, впервые выведя на арену Гаса, то тогда, быть может, в качестве поощрения…

\- Даже если и облажаюсь, то всё равно в накладе не останусь, - самоуверенно заявило его белобрысое Солнышко.

Совсем парень страх потерял, думает, что у него эксклюзивные права на член и задницу Брайана. Надо бы напомнить ему, кто здесь главный. Кинни с ухмылкой произнёс:

\- Ошибаешься. Я пойду отрываться в ночной клуб, а ты останешься без сладкого.

\- Так я тоже скучать не собираюсь, у меня в телефоне ещё сохранился номер Итана, - с невинным видом сказал Джастин.

\- В этом? – Брайан скрутил мелкого и вытащил из кармана джинсов его мобильный, после чего со всей дури запустил ни в чём ни повинный девайс в стену.

\- Ну вот, хорошую вещь испортил, - Джастин мотнул головой и заехал Брайану темечком в челюсть. – Да не было там никакого номера Голда. Просто хотел проверить твою реакцию.

\- Реакция у меня отменная, - сказал Кинни, награждая пиздёныша серией лёгких, но точных ударов по рёбрам и заднице. – И не пытайся снова взять меня на понт, а то познакомлю тебя с ещё неизвестными тебе сексуальными практиками.

\- Это угроза или обещание? – поинтересовался Джастин, заезжая кулаком в ухо Брайану.

\- Ну всё, блядь, ты сегодня нарвался по полной, - всерьёз рассердился Кинни и подмял брыкающуюся тушку под себя. Затем вытащил ремень из джинсов Джастина, чтобы связать этого несносного мальчишку. – Сегодня ты познакомишься с такими элементами БДСМ, как плаг для члена и электрический стимулятор. И нечего мне тут так довольно лыбиться. Раньше утра я тебе кончить всё равно не позволю.

 

На следующий вечер Джастин готовился к их дебюту с Гасом. Они с тигрёнком-подростком достаточно хорошо отработали номер на репетициях, но кто знает, как поведёт себя зверь в непривычной обстановке: в присутствии большого количества людей, при ярком свете прожекторов, когда зазвучит оркестр и раздадутся аплодисменты. Как ни старался держать себя в руках Джастин, но всё же испытывал вполне естественное волнение. Ведь, кроме Брайана, его выступление сегодня должна была увидеть мама, сидящая в первом ряду.

Джастин вывел Гаса (в ошейнике и на поводке) на арену перед выходом основной группы тигров. Поводок нужен был на случай, если животное поведёт себя непредсказуемо. Но зверь показал себя молодцом: хоть и опасливо озирался вокруг, но выполнил все положенные трюки и, стоя на задних лапах, взял мясо с палки Джастина. После выступления юный дрессировщик сделал знак Гасу, и они вместе склонили головы, а затем удалились.

Так что после представления Кинни ждал отнюдь не поход в гей-клуб, а семейный ужин с Джастином и его матерью. Брайан был настолько мил, что даже ни разу не выматерился в присутствии миссис Тейлор, но Джастин, тем не менее, всё время пребывал в напряжении, ожидая какой-нибудь провокации с его стороны.

\- Я отсудила у Крейга хорошие алименты и деньги, которые он откладывал на твоё образование. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял их и потратил на то, чтобы изменить свою жизнь, - сказала Дженнифер перед тем, как попрощаться с сыном.

\- А что, если я не хочу её менять?

\- Но ты ведь хотел выучиться на художника, – удивилась мать.

\- Хотел, но теперь я намерен остаться в цирке и работать вместе с Брайаном. Если у человека есть талант, то рано или поздно он проявится и без специального образования, а если нет, - то оно, тем более, ни к чему, - ответил Джастин. - Можно прекрасно рисовать, не имея диплома, а можно убить пять лет на обучение всевозможным техническим приёмам, но так и остаться бездарем.

\- Но я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты взял эти деньги, ведь они твои. Потратишь их так, как сочтёшь нужным, - настаивала мать, и Джастин не стал долго ломаться. Потому что знал, на что хочет их потратить: помочь Брайану выбраться из долговой ямы (Тед проболтался ему несколько дней назад, будучи в изрядном подпитии, на вечеринке, где они с Эмметом объявили всем друзьям, что отныне они пара).

Брайан долго орал на Джастина, когда узнал, кто именно был его загадочным благодетелем, погасившим один из просроченных кредитов, однако той ночью был с ним особенно нежным. Через три месяца после этого Брайан получил в наследство от отца, умершего от рака, значительную сумму денег и смог расплатиться с остальными кредитами и вернуть Джастину все его деньги до последнего цента.

Эта странная парочка не поженилась даже после того, как в США были легализованы однополые браки, но они до сих пор вместе. Как и все супруги, они периодически ссорятся, а потом долго и со вкусом мирятся в постели. Наутро Брайан ворчит, что уже стар для подобных подвигов и советует Джастину перенаправить свою бьющую через край сексуальную энергию на более молодой и подходящий для этих целей объект. Но повзрослевшее и заматеревшее, но не утратившее своего очарования Солнышко только смеётся и заявляет партнёру, что любит антиквариат.

 

Лили обнаружилась там, куда направили Бена её родители, - в Мериде. Несколько лет назад она поехала в Мексику работать гидом-переводчиком, да так и прижилась там, сойдясь со знойным латиноамериканцем Педро Гонсалесом, хозяином небольшой гостиницы, где останавливались туристы, направлявшиеся осматривать архитектурные памятники Чичен-Ицы. Когда Бен встретился с бывшей женой, то оказалось, что она успела прижить со своим мачо пару смуглых черноволосых ребятишек. Так что возражений по поводу развода и отказа от неудавшегося, по её мнению, ребёнка у неё не возникло. Педро щедро угощал Майкла и Бена текилой и, ухмыляясь, допытывался, кто же из них жена, а кто муж.

Поселиться Брукнер и Новотны решили в Джэксонвилле. Майкл устроился руководителем кружка в интернат, где по-прежнему находился Сэм. У Новотны оказался талант выцарапывать замкнувшихся в себе детей из их панцирей и вовлекать во всевозможные подвижные игры. Бен вернулся в университет, чтобы получить юридическое образование для борьбы с фармацевтическими компаниями за здоровье нынешнего и последующих поколений американских детей. Майкл усыновил Сэма, но не перестал мечтать о том, чтобы завести ещё одного ребёнка.

Дэбби, поначалу поворчав, приняла внучонка как родного. Она избрала свой способ выражения протеста против лоббирования интересов крупных фармацевтических компаний. Дэбби распечатывала листовки об опасности вакцин, содержащих тимеросал, и раздавала их возле больниц и детских дошкольных учреждений. Она считала, что родители должны быть в курсе того, какому риску подвергаются их дети, получая плановые прививки. Во время нескольких подобных акций Дебби трижды попадала в полицию. После третьего привода в участок немолодой инспектор Хорват, увлечённый горячностью и эксцентричностью этой неуёмной женщины, позвал её поужинать, а вскоре - и замуж. Дебби, для порядка пару месяцев поломавшись, согласилась. Вскоре после этого Бен и Майкл зарегистрировали свой брак в Канаде, которая оказалась в этом отношении менее консервативной и опередила кичащиеся равными для всех правами США. Ну и что, что в родной стране их брак не имел юридической силы, для Бена и Майкла было достаточно скромной церемонии, подтверждавшей их намерения оставаться вместе в горе и в радости, в здравии и в болезни.

Кстати, о болезнях. Бен был настолько увлечён заботой о сыне, учёбой и правозащитной деятельностью, что напрочь забыл о своей болезни. Когда Майкл напомнил ему о необходимости пройти плановый осмотр у врача, то, по результатам анализов, ВИЧ в организме Бена не был обнаружен. Врачи сочли это ремиссией и советовали продолжать антивирусную терапию ещё в течение двух лет, но Бен, памятуя о словах тибетского монаха, был уверен, что излечился.

Старания Бена, Дебби, доктора Крайтона и им подобных принесли свои плоды: в 2001 году Американская Ассоциация пищевых продуктов и медикаментов при поддержке Американской Ассоциации педиатров попросила производителей вакцин исключить тимеросал из детских вакцин. На сегодняшний день тимеросал исключен из состава большинства детских вакцин, но все-таки не из всех...


End file.
